TrickorTreat
by My Beloved
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn: This is Renesmee's first Halloween. In fact it is everyone's save Bella and Jacob first Halloween. Trick-or-Treating with the Cullens, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Movie Night

A/N: So here's the scoop: this story takes place post-Breaking Dawn, almost a full year after

_**A/N: So here's the scoop: this story takes place post-Breaking Dawn, almost a full year after. It is Renesmee's first Halloween and I'd estimate she is around 12 or 13 at this time. Enjoy =]**_

RPOV (Renesmee's POV)

Jacob and I enter the theatre lobby and he quickly drops my hand. I glare at him and he just shrugs his shoulders and leans against the wall to wait while I use the restroom.

This has become our ritual of sorts. Once a week Jacob and I go on a movie date, as soon as the lights go down he grabs my hand and I snuggle up into his shoulder. However, the minute we step into the lights he crosses his arms and walks farther away from than normal.

Jacob – and dad too for that matter – is afraid that Jacob will get arrested as being some kind of pedophile if we are seen in public together considering he is old enough to be my father in appearance yet we are clearly unrelated.

I look into the bathroom mirror and examine my pale skin and sigh, _I'm a freak_ _among freaks_.

Jacob is waiting obediently for me outside the door and smiles as I walk up. Before he has a chance to move I reach up on my tiptoes – since Jacob is over a full foot taller than I am, again adding to the awkwardness of our situation – and press my white hand against his russet cheek. He sighs at the warmth of my hand, but the corners of his mouth turn down as he 'receives my message'.

I show him my anguish and despair at his necessary precautions; then I imagine us holding hands again and let the euphoria fill my thoughts.

"Nessie you know as well as I why we have to be careful." Then he added quietly, "You have no idea how much I wish it didn't have to be that way." With that he gently pulled my hand away from his face and let it fall to my side. I grunt playfully at him and walk towards the car.

Jacob was wrong in his account though. I knew exactly how he felt. We'd learned that, with this whole imprinting thing, in his mind he would only desire to move farther in our relationship once I also desired to do so. This revelation took a lot of unnecessary stress off of mom and dad, but mostly dad.

I slammed my door, and, with Jacob and me securely in the secrecy of his Rabbit, I held out my hand for him. He took my hand and chuckled lightly as he did so.

"Come on, you have to be more reasonable about this Nessie. Physically I'm about twenty-eight, and you, I'd guess you're more less thirteen. Do you understand how sick that is? Fifteen years, you can't tell me that wouldn't be even the slightest bit misunderstood by and outsider." Jacob always tried to make a joke out of everything; I guess that is one thing I love about him. He did have a very valid point, but, in my defense, I'm almost a teenager and my hormones have kicked in a little sooner than what I presume is 'normal' for humans.

"Just because we're mythical creatures doesn't mean the laws don't apply to us," he added in. I raise an eyebrow. "Ok so sometimes we choose not to follow all of the rules verbatim, but that's mainly to keep the rest of society blissfully unaware of our existence."

Jacob turns off the road and up the drive. He drops my hand again, another of his 'for both our sakes' stipulations that go along with our 'relationship', if that's even what you could call it. Dad, personally, felt great discomfort in Jacob and me, thus the dropping of my hand.

I crossed my arms tightly across my chest and slouched into my seat with my lip jutting out.

"Hey don't be like that. As soon as Bella and Edward go off to their cottage we can hold hands 'til your heart's content," Jacob laughs. Inevitably I laugh with him. It really is hard to be in a sour mood when I'm with him.

Jacob's laugh died quickly, though, as we pulled into the garage. He scrutinizes every car – the Mercedes; Jeep; BMW; Porsche; Volvo; Ferrari; and, saving his favorite for last, the Vanquish – before he sighs and pulls into his spot.

"Jacob, they're just cars, and you know you're going to get one from the family for Christmas. So stop all your whining," I say monotonously. Jacob always got weepy when the subject of cars was broached. He is ashamed of his little Rabbit when it is put up next to the newer, faster cars, but how many other people can say they actually _built_ their own car.

As we walked into living room I saw Jasper sitting on the couch. He gave an odd kind of twitch and looked at us quizzically.

"Jake, why the long muzzle? And Nessie, what's got you bursting with pride," Jasper asks offhandedly. I look at Jake and we both shrug before heading up the stairs.

I barely to the second floor when I hear my name being called from outside.

"Renesmee come here I've got a surprise for you," I heard mom shout from the cottage.

At that the kid inside of me kicked in so I could act my age for a little while. My eyes light up as I speak, "Jake mommy's got a surprise from me let's go!"

I shove him to the side of the staircase and run as fast as I can to meet my parents. The human in me makes me the slowest runner in the family so Jacob easily catches up.

"Race you," he shouts as he streaks past me. Within seconds his laughter becomes only an echo in the trees.

_**A/N: Hmm what could Nessie's surprise be? Got any ideas? I'd love to hear them. So review and tell me what you think of my story so far!**_


	2. Surprise

_**A/N: Wow so two chapters in one week; I must really love you guys. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, that really makes my day. =]**_

* * *

EPOV:

I can hear the incoherent joy erupting out of Nessie as she reaches the cottage porch. Jacob is with her, as usual, but he seems much less interested in Nessie's surprise. His mind is more focused on this night's previous outing. Jacob has fixated the image of the disgruntled face Nessie put on every time he dropped her hand in the forefront of his mind.

As Jakes turns the door handle I let out a short growl. His head whips in my direction and his train of thought quickly shifts as he analyzes the murderous look in my eyes. As he steps through the doorway Jake drops his eyes to the floor and focuses on his path to the chair in the far corner.

I chuckle deviously and compose myself before Nessie has time to take in my expression.

"Wow you really take after you aunt don't you," I note as Nessie bounces into the room on her toes. Bella looks over towards Nessie and giggles.

"Come on Mommy what's my surprise? I've already waited three whole seconds, I'm going to burst, Nessie squeals impatiently.

Based on her thoughts, she may be correct. It was times like these that I forget I'm the only one who can read thoughts. Nessie was practically screaming at me, her high pitched voice is like a bell ringing into an amplifier while the speakers reside next to my ears.

"Bella just tell her what the surprise is before either of us spontaneously combusts," I groan as I push my fingertips against my temples.

Bella gives me a puzzled look before answering. "Well Renesmee your father and I have decided to take you out costume shopping for your first Halloween and then we're going to take you to go trick-or-treating."

At that Nessie stopped bouncing and put her tiny finger up to her chin. _Halloween. . . Halloween. . . What is Halloween? I think I've read something about it in a book once. Yeah it used to be called All Hollow's Eve. Isn't it some tribune to evil spirits or something?_

I had to laugh at her lack of up to date knowledge, every little kid knows about Halloween.

Nessie turned and stuck her tongue out at me as she went to show Bella what she'd read about Halloween.

"Oh no honey things are a lot different now. Halloween is when you get to dress up in fun costumes, go door to door saying 'trick-or-treat and people give you candy," Bella responded to Renesmee's memory.

"Oh," Nessie mumbles as a warm blush spreads across her cheeks. Like mother like daughter.

Jacob has finally built up enough courage and came to stand behind Nessie with his hand on her shoulder. "I could take her trick-or-treating in La Push if you guys want." _Edward please you know it makes sense and she'd like that. Besides over half of the La Push population is either a werewolf or knows about us. Therefore being out with her isn't such a big deal._

I hate his idea; Nessie loves it. Her face lights up and she momentarily puts her hand over his as she peers up at him.

"Oh can he mommy please?" Nessie pleads as she unleashes to full persuasiveness of her brown eyes. The battle is already lost, Bella practically putty in Nessie's hands.

"Well I guess that would be alright. It does make sense going to La Push where more of the general population is 'in the know'." Bella gave in easily.

With that Renesmee runs up and wraps her arms securely around her mother's neck and presses her hand against Bella's cheek to show her gratitude.

Without a warning thought Nessie jumps into my arms and captures me in her strangle hold. I can feel the warmth of her hands around my neck, smell her sweet scent as I press my face into her curls, and hear the gentle thumping of her heartbeat as she clings to my chest. This moment right here is what makes me glad to be a father.

Nessie kisses me on the cheek and jumps down. She always tries to butter me up because she knows how much I dislike her with Jacob. I can hear her chanting "_Thank you daddy" _in her mind as she skips back over to Jacob.

It is amazing how Nessie has the mental capacity and mature wisdom of someone three times her age, yet at the same time can act like her estimated age.

"So what are the details on this whole Halloween business," Nessie asks innocently.

"Come on we'll show you," Bella says as she pulls Nessie over towards the computer. The rest of the night is spent on the internet looking up everything anyone would ever want to know about Halloween.

"Oh," Bella exclaims as Renesmee yawns, "its bed time isn't it?" She sometimes forgets that some people in this house do have to sleep.

"Yeah mom I'm kind of sleepy. I think Jake and I should probably go to bed. We're just going to head up to our, um, my room," Renesmee quickly edited herself. I loath the fact that Jake slept over most of the time, but I gave up my old room for Nessie. It is not to be _their_ room; that is where I draw the line.

Bella quickly looks over shoulder to see if I'd caught the slip up, and apparently she deduces that I have because she proceeds to plead with her eyes. I give my shoulders a stiff shrug and stand up to walk into the bedroom.

"Alright get to bed you two, but think about what costume you'd like to where. Alice and I are taking you shopping tomorrow." Bella's enthusiasm is more than I'd expected when I'd pointed out the upcoming holiday a few days ago. She insists in Nessie having the most normal childhood possible.

I can hear the shuffle of feet and the soft click as the door closes behind Nessie and Jake. Within and fraction of a second Bella's arm wrap around my waist and she's pulling herself up to kiss me. Being impatient I close the gap and pull her closer to my chest.

_**

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter complete. So what did you think? Review, review, review! Oh and Happy Halloween =]**_


	3. Transformation

_**A/N: Due to the overwhelming amount of responses I received since I posted the last chapter I'm updating again this weekend. I think every time I opened my inbox I had at least four new messages from someone either reviewing or adding me to a favorite list! That is extremely exciting. Well enough about me, what you all want is a story and I'm here to provide.**_

* * *

RPOV:

I sit down on my bed and wait for Jacob to join me. I look around daddy's old room; I kept the gold carpet and walls, the king size bed with the black iron rose back board, and the stereo he gave me sat against the far wall.

Jacob smiles as he sits down on the corner of the bed. He has that dreamy almost incoherent look in his eyes that he gets when he's tired.

"You look sleepy," I accuse. Instead of answering he flops back and sprawls out against he comforter. I giggle; he looks like a puppy playing dead.

After a few moments of silence I gently slip out of the room to go to the bathroom and change into pajamas. When I return Jacob is sitting erect in the center of the bad with a rejected look on his face.

"You left," he accuses as he juts out his lower lip. I roll my eyes and climb onto the bed. I lean my head against his bare shoulder and yawn. He laughs, "Sleepy? Come on kid I'll tuck you in."

I hate when he calls me kid and he knows it. I pull back and look at him, "No I'm not ready to sleep we have some things to discuss, remember."

Jacob's silence is not very reassuring so I spell it out for him. "Hal-low-ween," I enunciate each syllable with care.

"Oh yeah that." The lack of gusto in his voice irritates me.

"Jake don't be like that. This is my first and – depending on how fast I keep aging – could potentially be my last." Alice has taught me well in the ways of guilt trips.

Like flipping on a light switch, his face immediately lights up with enthusiasm. It almost looks devious.

"So you want to discuss costumes right? Have any ideas?" Jacob seems a little too engrossed, he's up to something. I play along anyway.

"I don't really know, mom said that costumes are generally supposed to be scary right? I guess if we don't think of anything I can always go as a vampire."

"A vampire," he scoffs, "Been there done that bought the t-shirt. How about you do something different? I don't know maybe a zombie or Frankenstein or something." Jacob's voice is thick with implications. I see where he's headed.

"Hmm you don't think I could be a werewolf do you?" I deliver my lines with false ingenuity. He sees through my façade.

"Yeah that's an idea," he says sheepishly. I can feel the warmth of blood pooling in his cheeks.

"I don't know, what would the neighbors think?" I jerk my head towards the window indicating mom and dad.

He snorts and rolls his eyes," Don't worry about the old man he needs to loosen up anyway."

I can tell from Jacob's tone how much it would mean to him if I went as a werewolf. I'll comply, but why not make this a little more interesting.

"Alright, but I have one stipulation." I pause and put my finger to my chin like I'm thinking just to make him sweat a little. It's working; I can see him start to fidget uneasily. "Ok if I go out as a werewolf on your request, then I get to pick you costume."

"Fine," he blurts out in excitement, but quickly amends the agreement knowing he's giving me too much freedom, "but it has to be in reason, nothing girly. I want a scary costume." He growls for effect. _What am I going to do with him_?

"Fair enough and I think I have the perfect costume for you. You, Jacob Black, are about to become part of the Cullen family." His eyes grow wide and his heart rate picks up as my words sink in.

"You want me to be a bloodsucker," he asks incredulously.

"Actually we prefer the term vampire, but yes," I respond stiffly. Jacob usually tries to watch his manners around me, but I guess I caught him off guard.

My anger doesn't remain long; the look on Jake's face is priceless. Then his expression turns fierce.

"There is no way I'm going to be some damned vampire." His tone wasn't enough to be angry just insulted I think. Well two can play that game.

"Oh so I'm one of the eternally damned now? What's wrong with vampires? What's wrong with me," I shout vehemently.

"I didn't, um . . . well . . . nothing, I just meant." He sighs. Good he's stumbling over his words; I've got him right where I want him.

I let out a ragged breath, but the anger remains clearly plastered across my face.

Jake puts his hand over mine; I try to jerk it away – for effect only, it actually felt nice – but he won't let me so I turn my head away instead. That won't do either. He puts his hand under my chin and pulls my face to looks at his. Jake's eyes are filled with undeniable sorrow and regret. I'm too good at getting what I want from him; he looks so pitiful.

"Renesmee, come on I'm really sorry. I was stupid. I just . . . I don't know I didn't think. I'll be a vampire for Halloween. It can't be that bad." I couldn't believe his words, but the sincerity sounded real enough.

I press my palm against his cheek – he sighs – and I let my joy flow through him at his words. A spec of disbelief escapes into my memories, but I don't think he notices. Then I change the scene to an imagined one. I see myself under the lights of the front porch dressed up brown and in furry in all my wolf-like splendor. Next to me is Jake. His smooth black hair is slicked back and his face is paled with powder. I imagine the last few touches to his costume: a cape and plastic fangs.

Jake laughs and pulls back. "I will not change my mind," he assures me. So I guess he did sense my skepticism.

He tilts his head to the side and looks at me like he's scrutinizing my appearance. I furrow my brows in hope of an explanation.

"I think you have it wrong," he finally responds, "You would not be a brown wolf, no, maybe a white or even a light grey wolf. Yes, you're definitely a grey." He nods his head as if he's proud of his assessment.

"So you really mean it then? You're going to be a vampire?!" I'm thrilled.

"Yeah, why not I'm sure I smell enough like you guys by now. I do spend way too much time in this house."

I can't control my excitement and I jump on him. My arms lace around his neck. He's momentarily stunned. I caught him off guard again, but he soon returns my friendly affection and wraps his arms loosely around my middle.

I turn my head into his neck and breathe in his scent. In that moment I wage a war with myself.

One side, my human side, glorifies in his fragrance. The woodsy, earthy aroma he has is comforting like a campfire. It is warm and pure and natural. I'm filled with passion for the love I have of my best friend and the total comfort and protection he provides. I want to pull myself closer to him to enjoy the bouquet.

Then there's my other side, the vampire side. It is revolted by the scent. It wants to rip, to tear, to destroy the source of this vile odor. Again, I'm filled with passion, but this time a more violent passion of desire. I want to bring myself closer to him to have more control as I commit the ultimate crime of passion.

Both sides want me closer so that's where I'll go. I tighten my grip around his neck and push myself against his body.

Then it happens, I grow, I age, I mature. Not physically, but emotionally. My developing hormones mixed with the deranged, fierce passions change me. I can feel it; I'm not the same person I was two minutes ago. Emotionally I'm no longer twelve; I've been jump started five years. I'm not satisfied with holding hands and friendly hugs any longer; I want more. I want him.

I pull back and look into his eyes. He's confused. We are connected in such a way that he felt my revelation, but has no idea what it means.

I lean forward and press my forehead against his. In the same moment I brush my palm along the side of his face so he can "see". Our hearts both audibly react to reliving the moment.

Jake's mind is still visibly scrambling to comprehend what all this means. I'm impatient so I show him. I push my body against and secure my arms around his neck. The next step comes naturally. I don't think, I follow my emotions and they lead me to his lips, half open in shock.

_**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Wow that was intense, but I had so much fun writing it. If you guys have any questions be sure to ask. I don't know if I made Renesmee's maturation clear enough. She only matured emotionally, on the outside she still looks like a 13 year old. I had planned to get this out earlier, but I kind of fell asleep and then I had to work longer than I had anticipated. Anyway I want to thank all of you again for the tremendous response I got from the last chapter. Keep up the good work and go review!! **_


	4. Confrontation

_**A/N: Ok so here is my next update. Sorry it's taken so long I'm always slower during the week due to school and such. I am sorry about keeping you waiting after the excitement of last chapter. However, since I made you wait so long this one is especially lengthy. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**_

JPOV:

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room reading. I look up momentarily to get a flavor of the emotions in the house. Carlisle and Esme are in his study. They are contented, talking in hushed mumbles. Emmett and Rosalie are providing the excitement for the night. They are up in their room, well being Rosalie and Emmett. I quickly turn my attentions to Alice so as to distract myself from accidentally over hearing any of the sounds of the love shack. Alice is peacefully in her own reverie in our bedroom. I can taste some subtle confusion accompanied with anticipation that she is trying to repress. Probably due to some vision she's had. I'll find out soon enough. Then there's Renesmee and Jacob. I sometimes feel awkward around them. Both of their moods shift so rapidly. Also I feel less attuned to them considering the short amount of time they've been here. They are up in their, or um Renesmee's room have some controversial discussion I'd guess. Frustration, regret, stubbornness, yes I'd say a discussion.

Once I've finished assessing the house status I return to ignoring them especially Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie, and Jacob. I go back to my book and continue.

Only about eighty pages later I'm bombarded by a wave of aggression and passion. The aggression passes quickly but the fervor increases tenfold. _What have Rosalie and Emmett been doing to create so much intensity? _It's similar to the enthusiasm of first love I experienced a while ago with Edward and Bella. No, this is exactly like that.

I scan the emotions again. Rosalie and Emmett are still up in their room going at it with no more gusto than before, but then where is this coming from? I found my horrific answer in the third story. No!

"_Edward! Edward! Edward!"_ I yell in my head as loud as I can._ "I don't care how preoccupied you are right now you and Bella need to get over here immediately and see what your daughter is up to"_

No sooner thought than done. I can feel the anxiety building with each fraction of a second. I put my head in my hands; Nessie is going to hate me for this and Edward will be furious. I think I'd rather burn than deal with that.

I run upstairs and Alice is already packed. "I saw you coming," she sings and she holds up her suitcase. "You're probably right this is going to get nasty, but I'm not sure how bad. You know Nessie and Jacob mess up everything." I laugh and kiss her on the cheek before towing her down the stairs.

We wait by the backdoor for six elevenths of a second before Edward and Bella get to the door.

"Calm down. No one is hurt. I have not talked to nor seen Nessie so my accusations may turn out to be false," I assure Edward as he scans through the memory I've provided.

The worry fades from Edward and slowly boils into a roaring rage. That's my cue. I turn on my heels and Alice and I are out of the door and into her Porsche before Bella has a clue as to what's going on.

EPOV: 

_Edward, Edward, Edward!_ What does Jasper want now? I roll over and lean back on my elbows. I look at Bella apologetically, "Sorry love, Jasper wants to get my attention." She sighs and leans back too.

_I don't care how preoccupied you are right now you and Bella need to get over here immediately and see what your daughter is up to!_ My body stiffens. Oh no, what has that mutt done to her?

I can see the shock in Bella's eyes as she takes in my reaction. "What's happened? Is everyone ok," she whispers as she touches my arm.

"We need to get back to the house." I clench my jaw with fury as I run to grab my clothes off the floor. I toss Bella a sweat shirt and jeans since she's still stunned on the bed. I sigh and walk towards her lifting her gently in my arms.

"I'm sure everything is fine Jasper is probably just over reacting." I can't hide the worry in my voice so I stop talking and lightly press my lips against her forehead as I run towards the house.

I can see Jasper and Alice run to the backdoor with a suitcase. This has me worried. Alice's thoughts are of no help as they are concentrated solely on the futures that she can not see, those of Renesmee and Jacob. Jasper's mind scarcely provides anymore insight. His mind is a jumbled mess of apprehension and anxiety. I run faster.

Before we step two feet into the door Jasper tries to calm Bella and me down. "Calm down. No one is hurt. I have not talked to nor seen Nessie so my accusations may turn out to be false." Jasper sends a refreshing wave of tranquility as he recalls what he felt.

I clutch Bella – who is still sitting perplexed in my arms – closer to my chest in an attempt to hold myself together. Each memory that passes through Jasper's mind is like another Mento dropped into the Coke bottle of my sanity*.

"Edward could you put me down you're crushing my ribs," Bella requests politely, "and could you please explain to me what in the world is going on?" I do as she asks and then pinch the bridge of my nose with enough force to disintegrate a diamond. As my breathing rate increases with fury Bella traps both of my hands in hers and stares deeply into my eyes as if she'll find her answer there.

I sigh, "Jacob, I believe, is taking advantage of our barely teenaged daughter. I can't tell the extent of what's going on, but I need to get in there before it gets out of hand."

I can see a momentary glint of anger wash over Bella's face, but she quickly composes herself to a look of indifference. "Please Edward just do my one favor and let them explain before you kill someone." I shake my head rigidly and run up stairs.

I pound on their door with shaking fists as I try to control my anger. I can hear a gasp of terror and an "oh shit" from the other side, but that's it. I glare at Bella. "Let them explain first," she mouths harshly as she continues to block their thoughts.

"If this door isn't open by the time I count to one you won't have a door," I threaten menacingly. Renesmee swiftly opens the door with an expression of embarrassed frustration. I laugh humorlessly; how can she think she has the right to be angry? Renesmee backs off towards the bed, but doesn't sit. Jacob is leaning against the far wall with his arms across his chest clearly taking a defensive position.

Tension builds as the silences intensifies, but neither of us wants to break it. "Please Renesmee will you just explain to us what happened here. I'm sure what's going on in our minds is much worse than it actually was, and it would save us a lot of yelling if we could just set things strait." It was Bella who speaks first. Her body is rigid and her voice is tight, she's angrier than I though she'd be.

Renesmee pinches the bridge of her nose – apparently an inherited habit – as she chews over the words in her head. She abruptly looks up as if expecting to be scolded, and gives me a puzzled look at my unchanged expression. My eyes dart in the direction of Bella briefly and Renesmee's gaze follows. A devious smile plays at the corners of her lips.

"Nothing happened," she recites confidently.

That's when I lose it. I can't stand not knowing her thoughts. "You can not tell me that nothing happened. I may not have been in the room and I may not be able to read your thoughts," I throw an irritated look at Bella, "but I know as well as Jasper the emotions running rampant through this house thanks to you two. You must be utterly ridiculous to think that I would believe that blasphemy!"

Jacob clenches his fists tightly and Renesmee stumbles back a step as her eyes grow wider, and both their heart rates pick up. Bella grabs my arm and sighs. I can hear as she slowly retracts her shield from around Renesmee. Jacob is still shielded from my intrusion, but for that I'm thankful. Bella understands as well as I do that the only sound coming from that end of the room would be a string of profanities and the occasional recreation of the evening's earlier event, neither of which I want to hear.

_I can't believe him he doesn't understand!_ Renesmee's thoughts are flustered almost to the point of being incomprehensible. "Then why don't you show me," I say slowly, barely moving my lips. She walks towards me with exaggerated wariness. She concentrates solely on her every step, her every breath to ensure she doesn't give anything away before she's ready.

As Renesmee approaches me she diverges from her original course and turns towards Bella. "Please help me," she whispers as she places her hand on Bella's cheek. The memories flood my mind. I instinctively want to block them out with each mental flinch. If the images aren't bad enough the emotions behind them hold the same discomfort but tenfold. There is nothing particularly indecent about the scenario – I'd experienced it and others similar to it many times within my own household – but the sheer fact of experiencing it all through my _daughter's_ eyes is unbearable.

Bella stands paralyzed against the wall as Renesmee drops her hand. My eyes, burning with fury, soon find Renesmee's. Her cold eyes flicker with chagrin as she drops her head. Before I have a chance to say anything Bella is standing in front of me with both hands on my shoulders. "We need to talk," she speaks gravely as she nods her head towards the door.

As we stand out in the hall a mixture of emotions plays across her face: anger, confusion, concern, and finally accepting. In the silence of her deliberation I realize, for the first time, that we are alone in the house. There are no thoughts to be heard anywhere. Jasper must have warned the rest of the family ahead of time.

_Edward we knew this was going to happen eventually. _I jumped; it always catches me off guard to hear Bella's thoughts.

"I know," sigh, "It's just . . ." _too soon? I understand, but when did you think this would happen. No one can predict how she's going to age and grow. She's just as confused as we are. Can you try to be understanding of them? _ I raise an eyebrow incredulously, "What about the mutt?" _Ok he does need to back off a bit, but I assume that you can take care of that and if he doesn't you can break his jaw. Like mother like daughter. _She mentally cringes and I laugh. "Yes like mother like daughter."

We enter the room to two utterly perplexed facial expressions due to my obvious change in mood. I cross the room to sit on the bed and pat the comforter next to me for Renesmee to come sit. She is, naturally, a little reluctant and walks over with added caution.

I look into her deep chocolate brown eyes – Bella's eyes – and sigh. "I know I overreacted," a loud snort interrupts me from the back of the room. I throw Jacob and murderous look and he quickly shuts up. "I know I overreacted, but you should know by now that it's only in my nature. I can read your thoughts and I still have trouble understanding what you're going through. This is something none of us has ever experienced before so please bear with us. Your mother and I will _try_ to be more understanding of yours and Jacob's relationship, but I do hope that you will see the boundaries of what is and isn't appropriate and will not push them any more so than you have done tonight."

I turn to stand up and find Nessie's arms wrapped around my neck. "I love you daddy," and she kisses me on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart," and I press my lips lightly against her hair.

I lean against the doorpost as Bella says her goodnight, and then I spot Jacob stiff as a board in the corner. "Ah Jacob I almost forgot about you. Anymore inappropriate behavior with my daughter, don't worry I will find out if it happens, and you may be running on three legs. Or better yet, you've heard this one before; I willbreak your jaw. Does that one ring a bell?" He cringed; he remembers. "Oh and you are not permitted to spend any of the remainder of the night in this house. Do you understand?" He nods stiffly. "Good. Now, have a good night, mutt." I turn on my heels and walk out the door as Bella runs up behind me and grabs my hand. We have unfinished business to attend to.

_**

* * *

A/N: Yay a new chapter and it's only Wednesday! Wow look at that four pages, my longest chapter yet. That's kind of sad in comparison to others' stories, but you know what will cheer me up? Reviews! So go review and tell me what you think. =]**_

*_**In case you missed the Coke and Mentos reference see the video in my profile.**_


	5. Costume Shopping

_**A/N: *Sigh* I was kind of disappointed in the response from the last chapter. Maybe it was just because I posted during the week, or maybe the last chapter wasn't that great? Either way I'm hoping for a much better response with this one. So here it goes.**_

* * *

RPOV:

I can feel warm wetness flowing around my body. I water is soft like velvet around my submerged body as I flow easily with the current. I come up for air and open my eyes only to realize that I'm lying in a bathtub. The bathtub is in the center of nothingness; it's not a room just bright nothingness. There isn't a color that can classify to complexity of this simply space.

I look down into the tub to see sparkles drifting across the surface of the water from the bright surroundings. Under the water I can see flowing green silk wrapping around my feet and traveling up the length of my body; a sundress I conclude. I lift my hands out of the water and discover that the shimmer in the water isn't coming from shining nothingness, but from my own skin. Like a living Aurora Borealis, my skin shone brighter than a vampire's.

My head snaps up as a familiar scent excites my senses. Jacob is walking towards me in his wolf form, but he stops short by about forty-five to fifty feet away and sits down casually. I scramble to my feet and hurtle the side of the tub. As soon as my feet hit the floor my skin is dry. There is, however, the small pat of water droplets hitting the floor. I look down to see the vibrant green of my dress dripping away to soft pinks and reds.

For some reason this anomaly doesn't bother and I quickly dismiss it and search to scene to make sure Jacob has not left me, he hasn't. I start running as fast as my legs will take me – which is infuriatingly only at human speed. Eventually to do make it to him though, and I snuggle up against his warm fur. He lies down and I let the entirety of his mass encompass me body. Time passes at what seems like irregular intervals, speeding up and slowing down only for the purpose of making my head spin. I eventually become so disoriented that I don't realize that the heat from Jacob's body has been steadily rising until it is at a smoldering intensity.

I peer up from Jake's russet fur to see that his temperature wasn't the only change in the fantasy of nothingness. My bright empty space has been engrossed with fire, devastating flames that lick up towards some forgotten ceiling miles above. My whole world starts to shake so I bury my head once again in the rust colored fur of my protector. _**(Ha-ha, are you guys confused yet? At the end of my author's note I have an explanation of her dream)**_

I jolt up to a sitting position. I can feel the clammy sweat that broke out across my skin as I try to catch my breath. I look across to the adjacent wall and I can see my reflection with stark white skin – whiter than my family's, I've momentarily lost the human pink undertone to my skin – and eyes like saucers.

I don't even realize that there's another being in the room until I hear her voice, "Come on Nessie it's already six thirty in the morning the stores only open in two and a half hours."

I groan and lay back down focusing on calming down my heart rate which is hard to do with Alice still bouncing on the edge of my mattress. "What's got you so uptight this early? Ooh, were you having one of those dream things?" Alice always got overexcited over the trivial human factors of my existence.

"Yes Alice I did have a dream not a very good one either, but that's beside the point. Why are we going shopping?" I spoke through a groggy yawn, but she understood me.

"We (as in you, Jake, and I) are going shopping for costumes silly. Halloween is in two days after all.

Halloween was in two days? It was hard to believe that this whole Halloween proposal had happened last night. With the ordeal before bed Halloween has traveled a million miles away from my conscious thoughts.

"Fine I'll get up and we'll go shopping," I moaned, "but please can we keep it short. I'm a little tired from, er, last night." The immediate blush quickly returned the color to my previously ashen face.

Alice giggled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Oh we _all_ know about last night don't worry about it. I think this shopping trip will be the perfect way to take your mind off of it. We can even take my Porsche if you want." She adds the latter in after a short pause. Alice knows how much I idolize her for her Porsche so that seals the deal. My face lights up and I jump out of bed.

"Oh goody I'll go wake Jacob. I think is Esme already has breakfast started for you." She ran out of the door before my face had time to fall. I disdain animal blood just about as much as I despise human food. The animal blood does hold a slight advantage over human food, but since I'm half human I have to eat more often than is normal for the rest of the family. Therefore, it is not very conducive for me to go out and hunt everyday.

I sigh and walk over to my closet – restocked every month by Alice who thinks I'm out growing my clothes faster than I really am ­– and rummage around for something comfy. I end up in jeans, a long sleeve shirt and hoodie. Alice can insult my wardrobe choice today all she wants, I'm not changing. I chuckle quietly to myself as I think of how Alice will react when she sees what I'm wearing.

As I descend towards the first floor I can smell the ever growing scent of pancakes, maple syrup, eggs, and rare bacon. My mouth waters slightly. So maybe I overreact a bit to the taste of human food, it's still not my first choice of nutrition.

I grab a small plate and dig in. I find that the food is vaguely more enjoyable when I haven't eaten in over a twenty-four hours. I look at the spread in front of me as I pick at my eggs; the long rectangular table big enough for eight if stock piled with food, most of which will be inhaled my Jake. Speak of the devil; I look up to see Jake running headlong towards the kitchen. He always perks up with the smell of food.

"Grandma Esme I'll take care of the dishes if you want, it's the least I can do since you cooked breakfast," I say after I've cleared my plate.

She laughs sweetly, "Don't worry about it you know I don't mind. It will only take a few moments and I can see Alice is anxious to go." She tilts her head slightly towards the doorway where Alice is bouncing eagerly on her toes.

I sigh; I know Alice is impatient, that's one of the reasons why I wanted to help with the dishes. With one last pleading look towards Grandma Esme I turn and stalk off to the garage. "Oh Alice, I forgot to brush my teeth I'll be back in a sec." Anything to prolong the agony was worth doing. I run upstairs and brush every last tooth meticulously until it is undeniably immaculate. I throw a quick smile into the mirror to make sure I haven't missed any spots – I haven't – and laugh at my reflection. Dad had once warned me about showing my teeth to people because it scared them. I say have to agree; I am a pretty menacing thirteen-year-old.

I hear the horn honk lightly three times as Alice grows even more impatient. My smile quickly fades and I run downstairs.

Alice is annoyed and idling revving the engine when I enter the garage. Jacob is sitting in the backseat to I walk passed Alice and reach for the backdoor handle. I hear the clicking of the automatic door lock and I look up to see shaking her head disapprovingly. I groan and circle the car until I reach the passenger's side. I sit down and slam the door shut behind me, I hope she likes that. Crossing my arms on my chest I peer out my window and wait for the day to end.

"Aw Nessie don't be like that. Today's supposed to be fun," Alice pleads. I give up nothing. "Ugh, come on think about it. Edward gave me my warden orders and you know it. So don't be mad at me be mad at him, but later right now we're bonding and having a good time." I look over at her, big mistake. She's giving me one of those "I know you're going to do what I say because I make you feel guilty" looks, and it works. I'm putty in her tiny hands; I can't help but to smile at her now. "That's the spirit now if only you could cheer up McGruff the sourpuss back there." I raise an eyebrow. "Ok in a way that would not get me killed by your father and seemingly break any underage laws."

The rest of the criminally short trip continues with much the same kind of senseless prattle from Alice and silence from the back.

As we entered to Halloween store Alice immediately perked up – if that was even possible. It didn't matter what shopping environment she was in as long as she had the ability to buy _anything_ she was happy.

As we step out of the car I run over to Jacob and lean against his shoulder knowing full well that holding hands would be against "probation". The store is absolutely huge. I've seen shopping malls that would get lost within the sheer enormity of this place. To the left were the children's costumes – where I'd be shopping with my small frame – and to the right were the adult costumes – where Jacob would shop. In the very back of the store is "vulgar" section from what I can tell. It raged from the skankiest of costumes to the most grotesque decorations and outfits; I'll make a mental note to stay away from that section. In the middle are all the dressing rooms surrounded by shelves upon shelves of "accessories".

"Hmm Jacob," Alice says as she puts a finger in her chin like she's thinking, "since you're been the wet blanket on my party why don't we start by finding you a costume first. Now do you know what you want to dress as?" I can't hold in the grin that spreads across my face as Jake's expression turns from boredom to furious embarrassment.

"Yes Jake won't you please enlighten us, what are you going to be for Halloween?" I speak as sweetly as I can as if I don't already know exactly what he's agreed to. He glares at me and my smile grows wider.

"I'm going to be a filthy bl-," he stops short of insulting me and sighs as he drops his face into his hands. "Alice could you please go find me a damn vampire costume," He finally mumbles into his hands.

For the first time in her, well, existence Alice is speechless. The look on her face is priceless. She thoroughly confused, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, thunderstruck; a combination of the four probably still isn't powerful enough. Alice looks as if she either wants to bust out in hysterical laughter or go give Jacob a hug. After about six seconds Alice's brain reboots itself and she regains her composure.

"Alright then, I think we should probably start back in this section." Her voice is even and flawless. I would have been deceived had her hand not shook as she pointed towards the desired rack.

I look over at Jacob in hopes that he'll join me in my amusement of the situation, but he only looks exasperated as he trudges towards the costumes. Somebody seriously needs to do something to lighten the mood here and it looks like I'm the only one capable.

"Jake how about this," I say grabbing one from a rack, "I was definitely thinking of something more old fashioned, classic, Transylvanian Dracula type costume with a big swooping cape." He rolls his eyes and continues to flip through the outfits. Alice lightens up at my suggestion to give her input.

"Oh yes, I agree. Hmm let's try to stay away from the total black and white, that's too cliché. Let's get some reds or burgundy into it." It doesn't take much longer until Alice finds what she's looking for. "Ooh Jacob this is perfect, very debonair. Here go try it on. Nessie you go with him and I'll check out the kid's section to see if we should even bother with your costume here," she pauses, "What do you want to be anyway?"

"I wolf," I say proudly. Alice's eyes grow wide.

"Oh my goodness you guys are too adorable this is going to be great," she shouts over her shoulder as runs off to survey the children's section.

I look over Jacob's costume in my hands. It has a simple black pants and a white button-up shirt with sleeves that flair out at the bottom. It comes with a maroon velvet vest, white gloves, and an amulet of some sorts on a red ribbon. My favorite part, however, is the cape. It is long with black silk on the outside and the same maroon velvet on the inside lining with a tall collar that pops up on the neck. It's perfect.

"Jacob, go try it on, but don't come out I want it to be a surprise. Just make sure it fits; this costume is perfect." He shrugs and does what he's told. I'm guess that he's not in the most talkative mood today.

Jake emerges from the dressing room in his regular clothes and hands the bag back to me. "It's good," he mumbles. "Hey no worries, this is supposed to be about you, remember? Don't worry about me it's just a small blow to my pride that's all," he adds in when he sees my disappointment with his lack of enthusiasm. To show the validity of his words he quickly wraps his arms around me and gives me a warm hug. I'm happy now; well actually more than happy, but I won't let Alice know that.

We walk up to the line at register and as Alice runs up behind us with a few of the "accessories" in her hands: wolf ears and claw-like glue on nails. I raise an eyebrow.

"They didn't have anything I liked so I decided that yours is going to homemade. This is going to be some much fun." Her voice rings like a bell as she jumps excitedly on her toes. I look of the objects in her arms and I get an idea.

"Here hold this for me," I say as I shove the costume into Jacob's arms. Jake looks at me puzzled as I runs back over to grab one last accessory of my own.

By now Jake and Alice are at the register almost done with their checkout. I run up and throw a pair of plastic vampire fangs on the counter and they are quickly scanned before anyone (i.e. Jacob) can protest.

"There is no way in hell you are getting me to wear those things!"

_**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this one. It turned out a lot longer than anticipated, but the more the merrier right? I hope you all got that the first part was Renesmee's dream. In my profile I have some links to references you may have missed in the story so check those out and while you're at it REVIEW!! Tell me any ideas you have on how Alice should go about making her wolf costume. I'd love to hear your thoughts. =]**_

_**Ooh almost forgot next weekend I have a tournament so I won't be able to get another chapter to you then, but I will try my best to provide another one before the week's end. **_

_**Renesmee's Dream:**_

_**In the beginning she is in the bathtub like she's washing herself signifying her purity and innocence. Her dress is green then, green is a color of transition. It symbolizes innocence, youth and freshness. As she gets out of the tub her dress turns red and pink, colors of love, lust, and passion. At the end she is engrossed by fire which is a representation of transformation. **_

_**So now you see there was some method to my madness, I love all this psychological stuff. Hope that clarifies things for you. If not you can always say so in you review *hint hint*. **_


	6. The Seamstress

_**A/N: So here is the promised chapter for the week. I just wanted to add in a quick note about how much I loved all of your reviews! I got up to 20 reviews! I'm so stoked I decided to update again. I like to give recognition to **_**mimiloveless**_** who posted my 20 review. Yes, I do know that only 20 reviews is abysmal compared to some other authors *sigh*, but you have to start somewhere right? I also wanted to give a shout out to **_**ImWithTheVampires181**_** who actually quoted my story! How cool is that? OK I'm done rambling here's your chapter, enjoy.**_

* * *

RPOV:

Jacob is sitting in the back of the car pouting like a puppy looking for attention. I'm almost expecting him to start whining at some point. His surly attitude is only feigned though; being around him so much makes him easy to read. I wonder if Alice can sense the subliminal waves of excitement escaping the cracks of his façade.

I look out the window for the first time since we first entered the car. I haven't traveled around Port Angeles too much, but I'm certain that this isn't the way home. We stop in front of a small, dark brick building crammed between several other shops along the strip. Despite its size and location the store has a subtle elegance from its polished doorknobs, fresh paint, and the gold encrusted sign that swings lightly in the breeze above the door. The sign reads "Seemingly Seamless". A seamstress? Why would Alice take us here?  
"Alice what on earth are you thinking in the spiky little head of yours?" She giggles mockingly.

"That would ruin all the fun, and why would I want to do that? I might end up like your father." I lean back and cross my over my chest irately. It's not so much that I'm mad at her, I just hate surprises and I'm a little defensive of daddy.

"Oh come on now you have to get out so we can get your measurements," she waits, but continues once she sees that I'm not going to contribute to the conversation, "Fine be that way, but I'm dragging you in there whether you like it or not."

Her thin eyebrows furrow into a somehow menacing glare. Alice will drag me out kicking and screaming, the look on her face cleared up any doubt I may have had.

"Fine," I consent as I heave myself out of the car. I lean up against the door frame as I wait for Alice to turn off the ignition and get out with Jake.

"I swear she's spending too much time with that dog," I hear Alice complain under her breath. I wonder if she realizes that my hearing is almost as strong as hers.

As I open the front door and a gush of cool air along with an accompanying tingle of a door bell fill my senses. With the air washing over my face I catch the sweet, aged scent of the lady managing the store. I close my eyes and inhale; she has the scent of sweet honey and lilac with a hint of mothballs. I let her scent pull me into the store and up to the front counter to the far left.

I open my eyes and find my self staring down at a little old lady with the biggest grin I have ever seen printed across she shallow cheek bones. Her white hair is pulled back into a messy bun making the grey highlighting less apparent. Her eyes, wide in anticipation, are magnified several times over by the wide frames of her glasses. The door behind me opens and the little bell chimes again. As the old woman turns her head the folds in her soft skin – soft because it looks as if it is covered in the tiniest, fragile hairs of a peach skin – crease and droop in various new directions.

"Little Alice, my dear, welcome back, it's been too long!" The high pitched wailing of the old woman's voice was surprising in volume and excitement it held. Yet somehow her voice was gentle and soothing, like some wild bird singing out in jubilation.

"Etna you haven't aged a bit. It is so wonderful to see you again." Alice embraces the frail woman in most gentle of manners, surely afraid that she would break her, and then kisses her sweetly on the cheek. "Oh how rude of me," Alice bursts out after their quick reunion, "This is my niece Renesmee and friend Jacob."

"Oh niece now is it?" The old woman asks with only a minute hint of scandal in her voice. "Now this wouldn't happen to be Miss Rosalie and Sir Emmett's daughter. No, couldn't be. Then dear Master Edward has found himself a bride I presume." Her attempt at nonchalance was futile as she leaned forward on her toes – and with this gesture she only reached the height of Alice's chin – almost to the point of erupting with pleasure.

"Why yes you would be correct. He was wed to a lovely Miss Bella Swan." Alice glowed a little with pride as she spoke of my parents. A bit of that rubbed off on me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Is Lovely Bella here with you today," Etna looks deeply hurt at Alice's shake of the head, "Oh well that is a pity now, such a pity, but I assume you didn't come here to chat about family. You have something you need me to tend to?" Etna's face is all business now, but I can see that she takes great delight from her business so the shift in mood is only miniscule.

"Well, Etna, I would like you help with a little project of mine. I'm making a Halloween costume for Nessie here and I would love to have you excellent seamstress skills to aid me in my endeavor."

"Ah Sweet Ness," Etna says softly giving me my own personal prefix like the rest of my family. She scrutinizes my figure in an attempt to guess my measurements. "Hmm slender, tall build, angular curves, definitely a Cullen." She mumbles to herself as she rummages through her drawers.

"She may seem a little loopy, but she is the only one I trust hemming my clothes so that should mean something," Alice whispers too low and quick for Etna to have a chance at comprehending.

For the first time since I first entered the shop I look around at the surrounding walls. The small space looks like it was once a library at some point in history. All the walls are lined with shelve, but instead of holding books they hold large rolls of fabric. I've never seen so many types of material in my life. It is all neatly organized by color. The rainbow starts with red behind the counter, wraps around the entire store morphing from one color to the next, finally ending to the left of the door with black – it almost seems appropriate that Jacob chose a small folding chair in front of the black section of color to sit.

Etna pops up from under her desk holding a long tape measure in her hands and a notepad between her teeth. "Come on Sweet Ness walk this way," she croons to the best of her ability.

She steps out from behind the desk and heads toward the back of the store expecting me to follow. I look back at Alice who quickly shoos her hands telling me to go in alone.

In the back of the shop is a small break in the amalgamation between yellow and green. It is a thin door way that leads to an almost hidden dressing room. To the left of the doorway is a tall walling that holds nothing but spools thread in every color. Leaning against the wall is an unsteady looking wooden ladder that I assume Etna uses to reach various items.

Etna and I head towards the right into a narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway is a circular pedestal surrounded by mirrors. Etna jerks her head towards the platform and I step up unwillingly. She scans over all five feet of me and grabs an aluminum stepladder ready to get to work.

The measuring process was quick and painless. It was uncomfortable at times when her long, boney fingers would trace along the lines of my too warm skin. All in all no harm done, I guess Etna is either too old to wonder about the oddities that surround my family or is just too ignorant to care.

"So would you like to pick out your fabric now? Do you have a sketch that you could show me," Etna asks Alice as we walk back out into the main storefront.

"Oh heavens no, it's going to be a surprise! I'll drop these two back at home and come back at, oh let's say, four-ish?" Ugh I hate surprises and Alice knows this. She sticks her tongue out when she sees the sour look on my face. "You'll look it Nessie and you know I'm right so stop all your pouting."

"Yes, yes Little Alice four is fine," Etna interjects as she senses strife.

With that Alice turns on her heels and walks out towards the car. I offer my hand to Jacob, who is still sulking in the folding chair, and we leave as well.

The car ride home is relatively quiet since Alice is mentally designing my costume in her head. Jake, at some point, fell asleep in the back seat and I can hear his soft snores.

"Nessie, Jake get up we're home," Alice shouts as she taps on our windows. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep as well. I lean my head against the cool window and close my eyes unwilling to move. Just then my door opens and I face forward into a pair of warm arms. I look up and see a dreary eyed Jacob chuckling quietly to himself.

"Move it you two I've got to get back to Etna by four," Alice urges as she pulls Jacob and me out into the garage.

We are hardly inside when we hear the Porsche engine rev and Alice pull out of the garage. I flop down on the couch and Jacob soon follows suit. He takes off his shirt and sprawls out across the armrest. I rub my hand across his chest and stomach muscles before I lay my head against his chest to finish my nap.

_**

* * *

A/N: Yes I know this chapter is a bit of a fluff chapter, but 1) it is in important nonetheless and 2) I'm tired and sick. Oh and it's freaking 80 something degrees in my room because my mom refuses to turn on the a/c since it's November and all the hot air likes to travel upstairs to my room. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. And tell me whether I should make the next chapter in Alice's POV about her trip back to Etna's place to make the costume or if I should continue with Renesmee's POV and leave the costume a surprise??? Hmm it's all up to my readers so go review!**_


	7. Decisions

_**A/N: Ugh my teachers have been bombarding me with so much work this week. Sorry it took so long to update. Last chapter I only received five reviews. I know there have to be more than five people reading my story. So, as fair warning, this one will be a slight cliffy to encourage reviews. =] enjoy. **_

APOV:

The trip back to Etna's shop is shorter than the previous journey. I tend to drive faster when I'm alone; maybe it's to experience my own private euphoria or maybe I just can't stand to be by myself for too long. Either way I'm able to almost triple the speed limit in my sleek yellow Porsche without having to push it getting me back to the shop in plenty of time.

I sift through the ever changing visions that pop into my mind as I alter and re-alter my plans for Nessie's costume. I'm forced to try and read the tone of her voice since I'm unable to see her face clearly. That's really irritating. It doesn't help that Nessie inherited Bella's dislike for surprises so her voice always sound slightly strained.

I walk into the store silently and stride up to the front counter. Etna is humming an old tune from the late 40s quietly to herself as she turns around. She jumps back slightly at my unexpected presence. I can see the excitement on my face reflected in her thick, wide glasses. "Oh dear, Little Alice you almost gave me a heart attack," the corners of my mouth turn down slightly as I hear how her heart rate has suddenly fluctuated in a way fatally unhealthy for someone of her age.

"You've come to design your costume, yes?" My enthusiasm returns stronger than before and I walk over towards the walls of fabric. The large stacks of faux fur are the first to catch my eye. The first stack is of a sandy brown fur. _Hmm the light brown would match the color of her hair better_ I think to myself as my fingertips trace over the soft synthetic fibers. I close my eyes and look forward for Nessie's reaction to presenting her with this color. I can see that she likes the overall principle of the costume, but the fur shade holds no significance for her.

The next pile is a darker chocolate brown with red tinting. _This one may work; it's very similar to the russet color of Jacob's fur. She'd like that wouldn't she? _Once again I feel the fur beneath my skin and look into the future. _"Ha," Nessie laughs unexpectedly, "Now I can look like you Jake." She holds the outfit up and laughs again, "You can just call me Jackie from now on." _ That was not the reaction I had been hoping for.

The proceeding materials come up with similarly disappointing reactions. I approach the last stack, a silvery grey color, and sigh. This seems like an unlikely candidate, but no harm in trying. _"Alice this costume is brilliant! How did you know I wanted this color?"_ My eyes snap open. "Grey," I mouth unintelligibly.

"Etna," I say as I grab the roll of fabric from the shelf, "Do you still have Nessie's measurements? I think I have what I'm looking for ready."

"Of course I do dear. They're somewhere over. . ." she trails off spinning in a circle trying to remember where she set them. I quickly reach over and pull out Etna's notepad from under the March issue of "The Rolling Stone" from 1974. She grabs the paper from my hand and nods her head as she runs into the back room.

There is a small hidden door to the left of the hallway that leads to Etna's private office. We sit in rigid folding chairs as I sketch out my ideas. It is almost difficult to keep the pencil strait since I'm bouncing more than a jackhammer. Etna adds in a few of her own ideas – that woman is a genius, for a human at least – and the design is finalized.

With that we start up the sewing machines and get to work.

RPOV:

"Don't even think about it." I turn to see Dad over at his piano playing for Mom as she leans against his shoulder – even after all this time they still look so perfect together. The smile returns to Dad's face as he hears my thoughts; I'd almost forgotten that he'd scolded one of us for almost thinking of doing something.

Jacob lets out a low growl and changes his course from the stairs to the couch. Oh that. Dad must still be miffed over Jacob and me.

"That would be an understatement." Dad chuckles but his voice is hard. I roll my eyes; at least he's in a good mood. "Ha actually I am," he answers without missing a note.

_Would you care to elaborate_ I think impatiently. A wide grin spreads across his face as he looks at a now confused mom. _Ugh never mind I don't want to know_. Dad laughs out loud. Jasper, who had been scrutinizing a civil war novel, closes his book loudly and looks at dad questioning his sanity before running up to his room.

"Ok Edward, Nessie and Jacob are back; let's go and find Emmett so you can beat him at chess. You know how much he's been dying to play you with me blocking his thoughts." Mom quietly stands up from the bench and pulls Dad towards the stairs. She stops at the couch and kisses the top of my head.

"You two better behave yourselves. Don't go up to the third floor, Alice's room since she's gone, the . . . just stay down stairs?" Dad gives a stern look towards Jake and rubs his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh whatever you say _sir_, but I think you forgot to restrict the downstairs broom closet," Jacob answers sarcastically. Dad gives Jacob a fierce glare before Mom finally pulls him upstairs.

"Jake, must you provoke my father like that?" I wish they could all just get along. Yeah it sounds corny, but really they had been friends up until Jake and I unofficially started dating. He shrugs his shoulders in as blasé gesture and wraps his arm around my waist to pull me against his chest.

We sit like that for . . . a while – time goes by and I don't even acknowledge its existence whenever I'm with Jacob. I can hear the occasional clink and groan as Dad and Emmett's chess game gets intense. Aunt Rose and Mom are with them, cheering on their respective partners. Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle are talking gothic architecture in the study while Jasper reads in his room.

"Jacob?" I ask to break the omnipresent silence, "How does this whole trick-or-treating thing work? We are just going to drive over to La Push and tell people to give us candy?" His head snapped up and he started at me incredulously.

"La Push?!" He sounded breathless, "You can honestly believe that I am going to the rez dressed up as a vampire. Do you know how much crap I would get from them? I'd never stop hearing about it until they all died out. Ha even then their kids and grandkids will harass me."

"Ugh, Jake, don't be so melodramatic. Most of them know how the imprinting thing goes, you do what I want no questions asked," I throw in a big smile to show him how happy it would make me. "And besides that's where you said we'd go when this whole thing started anyhow," I add in as a reminder.

He sighs a defeated sigh, but then he looks into my eyes. He's resolved? "No." He speaks plain and clear, no argument just "no". My face falls and my hand drifts towards his face. I can't put into words my frustration and disappointment, so I show him.

"Aw come on Nessie, you have to understand my side. There is no way I could show my face in La Push dressed as a vampire. I could get lynched!" I can see his tenacity waver for a fraction of a second. "Hey why don't we just go around Forks, you know by Charlie's place?" I cringe; I was really hoping he wouldn't go there. I struggle to find a solid argument other than "when hell freezes over".

Jake sees my lack of response as an opening to grab at invisible ropes, "Yeah you know how much Charlie would love to be with you on your first Halloween. Then we could walk around with the three of us and it wouldn't look so sketchy." That's when I find it, my desperately needed edge.

"Oh you want to trick-or-treat with Grandpa Charlie now do you?" My confidence builds with each word and Jake's face hardens as he waits for his rebuff. "Yes I'm sure he'd love to hear the story behind our costumes. Oh and I can tell him that I'm bloody in love with you. He'd be so happy." At that my sarcastically happy façade dies away, "Do you really think we could hold any kind of conversation walking around with Grandpa? I hardly doubt that it would fun for any of us, and you know he'd be all fake and cheesy feeling like he has keep up conversation and be normal for us when he knows we're not."

"I still don't want to go to La Push," Jake says in a small voice. Silence pursues. His face lights up out of nowhere. "I've got it!" He eyes me slyly before speaking, "I, Jacob Black, challenge you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to a hunt off."

I glare back at him playfully and growl, "You're on."

_**A/N: Woo hoo finally another chapter. Yes, I too have been having withdrawals from being away from this story from so long. Now it's your turn to review. I really want to get to 33 reviews before I update, so please review and **__**tell me where you think they should trick-or-treat. **_

_**Happy Thanksgiving**_


	8. Deja Vu

_**A/N: Wow you guys are amazing; I received eleven reviews for the last chapter. I think that is a personal best. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving (granted you live where it is celebrated) with copious amounts of food. So this chapter kind of deviates from the story slightly and is in Jake's POV. I really did want to write it to show how Jacob is reacting to having to put up with Edward, Nessie, etc. Well you'll just find out . . .**_

* * *

"_I still don't want to go to La Push," I say in a small voice. Silence pursues. My face lights up as I come up with a surefire way to get what I want. "I've got it," I yell eyeing her slyly before speaking again, "I, Jacob Black, challenge you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to a hunt off." _

_She glares back at me playfully and growls, "You're on."_

JPOV_**:**_

We shake hands on our deal, but it only lasts a fraction of a second. Nessie pulls her hand away smugly as her plans start to form in her mind. "No peaking," she taunts, "this is supposed to be a fair fight."

I laugh and pull her off the couch and tow her towards the stairs. Any hunting match we've ever had has been swayed in my favor; it's never been fair. She's only a half-breed. That constitutes weaker vision, hearing, sense of smell, sense of taste and slower reactions – I'll have her beat easy.

By now we are on the second floor, passing the door to Emmett's and Rosalie's room. "Night, Nessie. I guess we'll just see you in the morning, no need to come and say good night to your family or anything." Emmett's sarcastic rejection makes Nessie blush with chagrin as she turns around back towards the door.

As we enter I can feel the tension between Edward and Emmett as they continue their chess match. I never understood the appeal chess has for some people; it's too slow for me. Edward looks confident and Emmett looks overly relaxed – Emmett must be losing.

"Night everyone," Nessie says as she skips around the board to give everyone a hug. "Love you mommy," she whispers to Bella as she kisses her on the cheek – Nessie always tries to avoid saying things that make her sound too childish when she's around anyone besides her parents. I stare at Bella while Nessie moves on to Edward. I still can't put the image of Bella and the title "mother" together, even after all this time.

"Good night sweetie, and tomorrow when you wake up come down to the cottage and I'll work with you in some strategy for your big match," Edward says breaking me from my momentary reverie. I glare at him; that is so unfair. "From what I hear of your deal, there aren't any rules or stipulations on strategizing," Edward points out answering my thought. I clench my jaw and my eyes tighten slightly. _Fine I can still beat her anyway_. Edward looks me over head to toe before replying to my unspoken words. "We'll see about that one mutt," he laughs then turns to Nessie and kisses her cheek, "Sweet dreams."

I wrap my arm around Nessie's waist and turn for the door. "Jake if you don't pass by this door leaving the house in seven minutes you'll have a really hard time hunting while running on three legs," Edward chides without turning away from the chess board.

I set a tight smile on my face – for Nessie's benefit – and let a string of profanities wrap around my thoughts as I exit the room. "Edward, the kids will be fine. Lighten up and Jacob a bit, please." I hear Bella's soft voice speaking up in my defense. I probably would have appreciated it had I not been so pissed at Bella's word choice. "Kid"!? How dare she call me "kid"; I'm seventeen now in case she hadn't noticed.

I don't even take in that we are already up in Nessie's room until she clears her throat loudly. "What?" I ask slightly dazed by my fury.

"If I've been keeping track right we only have about four and a half minutes before my dad rips off one of you appendages. So, would you like to stand there or would you rather join me on the bed." She whispers the latter so quietly I don't know if her family could hear her just one floor down. All in all it really didn't matter; Edward would know what she's thinking.

I shrug casually and sit next to Nessie on the bed pulling her tightly against my chest. I rub my hand across her back and bury my face in her hair letting her scent overpower all my other senses. Her scent is sweet – trademark of her vampire side – but not in a sickening way. It's like a designer cake being on the fine edge of being so sweet it will give you cavities by looking at it, and being the most delicious pastry you have and will ever consume. The scent does not burn my nose like the entire rest of the house does, but instead it's like a warm tingle flaring occasionally with the empty threat of bursting into flame.

Without consciously willing myself to, my lips trace along her jaw line looking to find hers. She turns her head and pushes herself up against my chest. I can feel the passion flow between us freely for a few short moments before Nessie pulls back slightly. "You have forty-five seconds." I can feel her lips brush lightly against mine as she talks.

I groan and fall back against the bedspread. "Nessie you are such a mood-killer," I accuse without opening my eyes. I can feel the bed shake as she crawls towards my head. Her scent washes over my face when she leans in to touch her lips to mine one last time.

"Good night Jake," then she adds, "You really should take my father seriously; I honestly think he would cause you bodily harm if you ever gave him the slightest reason to." There is a dark edge beneath her smile as she speaks.

"Sure sure," I say as I steal another kiss before jumping off the bed. I close the door behind myself and walk down the hall remembering my earlier frustration. I can't take their crap much longer. The sensible thing to do here would be to talk to them and voice my concerns.

"Sleep tight dog," Edward yells as I pass Emmett's room again, "I hope your fur is waterproof it looks like rain tonight." He throws me a tiny pink umbrella as he and Emmett laugh at my expense.

Okay, forget this sensible crap; it's time to get even or go home. "Will do Eddie-puss, but can I ask you a question first," I don't wait for a reply, "What do you guys do at night? Are you and Bella experimenting with trying to sleep, or do all you vampires just sit in sit in the silent dark all night? I almost feel like I'm all alone out there at night." Had she been able to I'm sure Bella would have blushed scarlet as Edward snaps the head off the bishop in his hand. I can hear Emmett's booming laughter as I continue downstairs and out the back door.

Once I reach the river's edge I pull off my shorts and swiftly let the waves of heat roll through my body. It doesn't take long to shift; there was already plenty of coal feeding the fire, metaphorically speaking.

I crouch down and gaze at my reflection in the clear, placid water when a slight movement in my peripheral catches my attention. I look up towards the house and see Nessie standing at her window waving at me. I lift my front paws and lean back on my haunches as I wave awkwardly. I can see her face light up as she giggles and blows me a kiss. My heart swells and I almost fall backwards when I stop concentrating on balancing on my hind legs. Nessie laughs once more before disappearing into the darkness to sleep.

Once I'm sure she can't see me anymore I let my muscles relax and I collapse onto my back with my soft stomach exposed. I lay there – splayed out across the damp grass – for several moments consumed in myself for several moments. I'm so engrossed in the silence of my thoughts – I convinced Seth and the others to rejoin Sam's pack shortly after life have returned to "normal" leaving me to the long awaited silence in my head whilst in wolf form – that I don't notice the glass door sliding open and the swift encroaching footsteps that follow.

"Have some dignity mutt." Edward's cold voice breaks through the silence like breaking glass. I hurriedly scramble to my feet and glare into the darkness. Bella and Edward are hurtling across river when I finally spot their figures. Edward's face is smug, as usual, and Bella smiles at me apologetically.

I scowl at them as they pass me silently. Bella reaches out her hand and rubs her finger tips from the tip of my nose to in between my shoulder blades trying to smooth out the raised hackles. My muscles don't loosen by I let out a weak sigh as the cold from her touch penetrates through my skin.

As they walk deeper into the overgrowth Edward lets out a soft chuckle. With unyielding barrage of swear words being yelled through my thoughts I watch them disappear into the woods. I let out an audible growl when I can no longer see them and lie back down.

I shouldn't let him get to me like that, any of them. After all if things go well then he could someday be my – I cringe – father-in-law. The though is painful to even consider. The agony forces an unprompted howl bursting from my vocal chords and echoing off the surrounding brush. I can't make my voice shut up; I've forgotten how to stop the sound.

I roll over into the icy water hoping that the frozen daggers in my chest will muffle the noise. It works. Once I'm sure the howling has stopped for good I let my head bob above the water. Stretching out my legs I realize that I can stand upright with my head above the water. As I walk towards the bank I shake out my coat sending droplets of water to stick to every surface in a thirty foot radius.

I lie back down on the ground and try not to focus on the persistent wind blowing through my wet fur. A midnight swim in late November is definitely not a good idea.

As the water laps against the river's edge the subtle, rhythmic slapping sound lets me drift off into oblivion.

The shapes that drifted past me were incoherent meshes of greys, blues and greens, mostly green. My muscles tighten and flex like I'm running but I can't feel the bracken slosh around my feet or my claws digging against exposed roots. Off in the distance I can see a glowing light dance against the trees. As I get closer I can discern the figure; it's Edward. He's glowing, not like and angel with beams of heavenly light, but like the white hot flames that lick the surface of the sun.

The intensity of the light seems to bear into my retinas, but I can't force myself to stop looking. A taunting look spread across his face as he opens his mouth to spit out more snide remarks. My ears ring with a piercing noise before I can hear a sound come from his lips.

My senses burn and I know the only way to end the anguish is to destroy the source. I lunge at him. My vision is suddenly clouded with flashes of red and black with the occasional blur of white as he strikes back.

I feel a blunt stab in my ribs and my body jolts up. I shake my head and gaze into the sorrowful eyes of the subject of my nightmare. Without giving myself the chance to think rationally I lunged towards Edward knocking him flat on his back; he doesn't even attempt to dodge.

Edward lays his long white hands against his palms up in surrender. "I merely wish to speak with you Jacob. Please let your guard down." He voice is composed like he _hadn't _just been talked by a horse-sized wolf.

I scramble backwards and sit back against my haunches. Edward jumps up in one lithe movement and wipes the mud from the back of his jacket. He stands silent for a few moments before nodding his head mockingly at the pants tied around my ankle. I roll my eyes and turn around to shift back to human form.

Once I'm more or less clothed I turn around to face Edward perched contemplatively on a near by bolder. I trudge over towards him stopping five feet of his throne and plop down in the wet grass.

"So what's on your mind," I ask guardedly.

"Well actually Jacob I was more concerned with what's on your mind," he responds vaguely, "I seem to have taken for granted the control you have over your anger coupled the with desire to please my daughter." He spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone masking any emotion.

"Please enlighten me, I'm lost."

"Well to by blunt I've been abhoratively rude to you lately." I'm caught off guard. Is he actually apologizing?

He laughs at my thoughts, "Well not so much so. I'm more of explaining my behavior."

"Oh." I'm confused again.

"Nessie is my only daughter. So I'm dealing with a lot as far as being a first timer parent. Her development and progression as a growing vampire is also very unbalanced. In that there comes a whole new set of difficulties that have never been simply described in a parenting book." He sighs reading my thoughts. I turn the words over in my head, but it seems off. The thought of this perpetually teenaged couple raising a "twelve-ish"-year-old daughter that is part vampire couldn't form itself properly in my brain. Bell and Edward can't be _parents_ it just doesn't fit.

I look at my hands as I replay his words in my mind. The concern is genuine, the struggle's real. I can see all that and understand to a certain extent, but as I look into Edward's face I can see the undeniable love of a father for his daughter.

It all clicks to place then. Bella is a mother, Edward a father. Renesmee is their daughter, their little girl. Despite my age and despite my appearance I _am_ only the "boyfriend", encroaching my claim over their only child.

I can remember back what seems like decades ago as I futilely fought to win Bella's heart. Now, in hindsight, I can see he only loved and wanted her to be safe and happy in whatever choice she made. Now, as Nessie matures, she's chosen me and Edward needs to ensure that she is safe and happy.

A strange sense of déjà vu flows through my body accompanied with enlightenment. As the rush of my epiphany wears off Edward smiles slightly and nods.

"I'm glad you can understand. You can't even begin to fathom what it's like to be a father," he pauses and grimaces as he adds in reluctantly, "not yet at least."

He looks down at his hands and composes his expression so that no sign of the grimace remains. "I just want her to be happy," he struggles with his words for a moment, "Just promise me to take things slow. Don't rush anything while she's still young. Please think about what you're doing before you do anything; you have eternity to wait."

I sat dumbfounded, paralyzed by sheer amazement. That was very . . . un-Edward-like. He smiles at me complacently and laughs as I realize that my jaw had dropped slightly.

_What brought all this on?_ I think trying to distract him as I scramble to remember how to close my mouth.

"What do you think," he laughs. I rummage through my memories searching for a catalyst when I come across my dream.

"Oh crap, sorry about that," I apologize ruefully.

"Don't worry about it. I guess it is my fault. I'll try to lay the bitter sarcasm.

"Thanks," is all I can think to mumble as he strides off into the trees.

_**

* * *

A/N: So there you have it, something a little different. I really wanted to patch up the rift between Edward and Jacob and kind of explain some of their actions on previous chapters. This is one of my longest chapters yet (five pages!) in celebration let's see if you can top the review count for last chapter. So review, review, review!!!**_


	9. On Your Mark, Get Set

_**A/N: Yay I'm updating again within the week. This seems to be a slow week for school so I'm trying to type as much as I can. Also I'm rereading Breaking Dawn so that kind of gives me some inspiration. Keep up all the reviews, it makes me more excited to write.**_

* * *

RPOV:

The buzz from the ceiling lights wakes me up. I sit up and groan; I'm not ready to get up. I'm not tired – I really only need a few hours of sleep being half vampire, but my human side likes to overindulge anyhow -, but I was really comfy nonetheless. I stretch out my muscles then scan the room for whoever turned on my light.

To my surprise it's Dad. I let the scowl fall easily from my face; I can't be mad at him. He's leaning up against my wall spinning a pencil idly across his fingers.

"Are you ready to strategize? Alice is going to help out so that we ensure that you have the upper hand." His face looks smug and excited like his getting to show off his prized pet in some sort of competition.

His brows furrow at my thought and looks down at me apologetically. I shrug my shoulders. _Don't worry about it. I'll meet you downstairs in five let me get dressed. _Dad nods his head attentively and vanishes out my bedroom door.

I sigh; I'll never be able to move like that. Just that solitary thought got my stomach twisted. How am I going to beat Jake, _he_ can run that fast. I fall back against my bed and throw a pillow over my face before I moan – which I'm sure everyone heard anyway.

As I approach the stairs leading down toward first floor I stop to give myself a quick once-over in full length, gold framed mirror hanging two doors down from Carlisle's wooden cross. My hair is in a loose braid; it's one of those organized chaos looks with a few strands hanging loose. As my eyes scan down my outfit, I'm vaguely reminded of Tomb Raider – the short khaki shorts, tight blue tank top and thick hiking boots – but Angelina Jolie and I look so completely different that a comparison would be unfeasible. I chuckle silently to myself and turn for the stairs.

Before I reach the second step I flit back over to the mirror and let my gaze rake over my appearance once more. _Hmm Tomb Raider, Jacob will probably think that's kind of sexy._ I smile slyly to myself for half a second before my face drops. _Crap Dad probably heard that._ I smack myself against he forehead before pulling my too short shorts down to cover just a little bit more of my upper thigh.

I watch Dad warily as I walk past him to sit next to Alice on the couch. His face is held emotionless with some effort. It looks like he's warring with himself on which emotion would be the proper one to portray.

"Ah Nessie you look so . . .," Alice's eyes flash towards Dad's face and she swiftly amends her sentence, "cute. I wish your mother would pay the same attention towards her fashion. Hmm I really do like those shorts. Didn't I get them for you?"

I smile, "Yes Alice I believe you did." Only in a family of vampires would the fact that I am wearing shorts and a tank top be of no concern to anyone when the temperature is bellow freezing outside.

My gaze inadvertently lands back on Dad's face. I was planning to look quickly away after I assessed his expression, but I was caught so off guard that I can't help but to stare. His mouth is twisted into his signature crooked smile and his eyes flare with the excitement from earlier. Whoa, what had happened last night while I slept obliviously in my bed?

Dad's smile widens tauntingly, "So who's ready to beat Jacob at his own game?" I try to speak – although I can't think of anything that I could possibly say – when I realize that my jaw was already open pulling my lips into a tiny "o".

Dad laughs at the emptiness of my thoughts. I look away with chagrin and instead let my eyes wander to Alice's face. That's when I realize that Alice won't do a bit of good in strategizing since she can't see Jacob or me.

"No, but she can see _around _you," Dad informs me. I raise my eyebrow in confusion, _around us_?

"Well we are going to look at different routes that you and Jacob could take," Alice is the one to answer my confusion now, "and as we _decide_ which one you'll take I'll look ahead to see Edward announce the winner. While there still is a large possibility for error since we can't tell exactly which path Jacob will take, it should be fairly representative of the actual outcome."

I let my amazement color my face, "Wow I'm impressed. Dad, I've never thought of you as the scheming evil mastermind type." Alice bursts out in hysterical laughter similar to a chorus of bells.

Dad scowls in false embarrassment. "That was Emmett's idea and you know it," he defends himself over on of Alice's memories of some scheme from before I was even born. Dad holds his glare for a second longer before he too bursts into laughter.

"What was that all about," I ask once again perplexed.

"Don't worry about it honey, Emmett and I just gave some nosey little pest something to fuel his nightmares." Dad let out a dark laugh as he reminisced. "But that's not why we're here, let's get to it," he said once he'd sobered up a bit.

We spend the next half hour dissecting the surrounding forest for a location that would create the largest margin of success for me to account for any error that may occur in Alice's visions. Dad seemed to be in a very good mood. I can hardly ever remember a time when dad had such good temperament especially when Jacob is involved some way. I guess he just likes the prospect of beating Jake at something. Anyway it was still a nice change for him to sit on the couch and joke around with us like friends instead of the stern father figure I've grown so used to.

As our plans become finalized we slowly migrate towards the kitchen where Dad makes me a small omelet.

"Dad seriously we're doing a _hunt_-off. I don't need to eat anything." I pout.

"Think about it Nessie, when's the last time you ate," he waits for my mental answer. "Exactly, if you hunt on an empty tank then you won't be able to think as logically. Also it will help sharpen your senses and give you energy."

I can't think of a counter argument and I don' think it would matter anyway. He's resolved, and the eggs don't smell too terribly repulsive. Actually they smell pretty good and Mom says that they are one of his specialties.

He sets the plate in front of me and I take a deep breath letting the warmth fill my body. Scooping up my first bite I close my eyes so as not to think about what I'm about to ingest. The first bite is a quick chew and swallow, no time to savor the tastes. With my eyes closed I inadvertently lean my head against the table and focus on the flavor at the back of my tongue.

"Nessie what are you doing," Alice sounds worried. "That's not normal is it?" She's speaking to my dad now.

My head snaps up, "Whoa déjà vu." Where did that come from? The darkness, hunching over, and the taste of eggs, what that mean? Dad chuckles to himself as he leans against the counter in arms reach. I stretch over and place my hand against his neck letting my bewilderment swirl around the memory.

He laughs once more and raises an eyebrow, "Do you really want to know?" I think about that for a second as I chew on my lip, and then nod my head. "Well now I can't be positive, but I'm fairly certain that you were remembering life in the first few days after . . . um . . . conception." He manages to keep a strait face, with some effort.

I wish I could say the same about my reaction. No, my eyes grow wide as they flick to Alice's face. Big mistake, she's on the verge of breaking into a good fit of laughter only holding her composure out of respect. At that I turn my head and scowl at my plate in mortification as I finish my breakfast without really tasting it.

As we walked out I spot Jake pacing along the edge of the river in human form. He looks up eagerly as he hears our approach. I see Jake's mouth twitch like he's about to open it and speak, but Dad beats him to it.

"Ha, in your dreams, Renesmee's going to beat you. You just watch." I giggle; Dad sounds like an over boasting parent in one of those my-kid's-better-than-yours match offs.

Jacob glowers at him competitively, "We'll have to see about that one." Dad gives a sharp nod and leads the way off towards the designated location.

On the map on the table the route looked so much simpler, but actually walking it is a different story. We turn and swerve in so many directions I'm surprised we weren't walking in circles. Out of the family I know the forests the least. As soon as we passed my comfort zone I was lost, but Dad and Alice figured it would be best to hunt somewhere different so that no one had an advantage – of course this was only new territory to Jake and me because I was never allowed to go too far and Jake was always s with me.

We finally shape a teardrop shaped clearing in the trees. At its widest point I would have to guess it's only about twelve yards. As we stop I try to find something discernable about this place other than its shape. The trees, brown and soggy, look the same as all the others we've passed as do the shrubs, ground, and obscured sky.

"Um, well Alice and I are going to run the perimeter and check for any trace of humans. We'll be back soon." Why did Dad sound nervous, unsure? From my peripheral vision I can see Jake _wink_ at Dad before he and Alice flit out of sight.

What is going on has everyone lost their freaking minds? I stand there slightly dumbfounded until the awkward silence is too much for Jake. He crosses the distance between us in one stride. Of course his proximity doesn't help much with my coherency.

"Um, don't you need to go phase now or something?" My voice sounds unsure and shaky even to me. Wow, smooth one Nessie. Why would I tell him to go when he's so close I could trace the smooth contours of his chest? Before I can even act on my impulse Jake picks my up and crushes me against his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and let the seemingly magnetic force pull my lips to his.

The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it leaves me breathless. Jacob chuckles at my accelerated heart rate and staggered breathing. His lips trace the edge of my jaw before he stops at the bottom of my ear and whispers, "Good luck,"

I catch my breath and lean back smirking. "You too," I say, "you'll need." I can feel the omnipresence of Jake's body as he shakes with silent laughter.

"Edward and Alice will be back soon. I probably should go phase," he whispers as he sets me back on my feet. I look up at him expectantly and I can see a red tint color his copper skin as he blushes.

"Yeah, um . . . I'll just go over here," he points off towards a bush, "be right back." As he says this he takes a step back and stumbles over his own feet.

I let out a loud snort unintentionally. "I thought wolves were supposed to be graceful." I had never seen him trip before, that was odd.

Jake grumbles under his breath as his entire face turns red. He obviously has not forgotten the time he unexpectedly phased in front of me.

***

"Jake look, it's a grizzly bear," I squealed. I had never hunted grizzly before and I hoped that they were as good as Uncle Em claims.

Jake looked over at me with a stern look obviously in the hopes of dissuading me. Before he had a chance to say anything I heard a resounding "No" from behind.

"Daddy, please! You know it can't hurt me," I begged. He didn't have to say anything, his resolved look said enough. I turned around and sat on a nearby rock to pout. Closing my eyes I let the smell of fresh flower buds calm me down.

I was early spring and the green forest was sprinkled with buds of pinks and whites as the flowers began to bloom. The best time to hunt bears according to Uncle Em.

_I want that bear_ I thought stubbornly, but I quickly chased the thoughts out of my mind so as not to be overheard. Instead I stand up and twirl around with my eyes closed and let the scent of the flowers swirl around me. At the same time I let the thick, wet scent of the bear pull me in that direction.

Finally at a close enough distance I opened my eyes and lunged for the bear's jugular. I sink my teeth into its neck barely missed the main artery, but that gave the bear enough time to realize it was being attacked. It wrapped its claws around me and strained to pull me off. My grip finally loosened and the bear threw against a nearby tree.

Well that got Jacob and Daddy all riled up. Jake swiftly phased letting the treaded remains of his pants fall to the ground. Daddy beats Jake to the bear and tackles it to the ground and ended its life in the same lithe movement. Jacob, with nothing to do, quickly looked down at his destroyed pants and then down to his paws not remembering making the conscious decision to phase. In his confusion he phased back to human form and walked over towards the remains of his last pair of cutoffs. Out of nowhere he stopped and stared at me wide eyed. That's when Daddy looked over.

"You filthy mongrel, what the hell do you think you are doing? You're going to scar my daughter for eternity!" Daddy was livid. He cursed more at Jake as he sprinted over the where we were. Jake, in instinctual self-preservation, shifted back to wolf form and darted into the dense trees.

With them out playing cops and robbers I was free to enjoy the freshly slaughtered bear not ten yards away.

I skipped back towards the house and found the family gathered in the living room. "Hey Uncle Em, you were right. Bears are pretty good." He, along with the seven other sets of eyes turned to me quizzically. I didn't under stand what they were staring for until I heard a loud growl followed by and echoing crash come from beyond the trees.

"Oh, yeah Daddy's chasing Jake." I told my story, but they continued to stare quietly. Uncle Em was the first to speak; well guffaw would be a more appropriate verb.

The rest of the night I spent in Mommy's lap. As she rubbed my back an occasional swear word of crash would pierce the peaceful silence. It didn't take long until I fell asleep so I never did find out how long Daddy chased him for

***

I can hear the tightening of leather as Jake ties his pants to his ankle and then the soft pad of his front paws as he phases. He strolls over to my side and lowers his head to stare in my eyes. I lift my hands to stroke the soft russet fur on his muzzle. He lets out a low grumble like a purr.

"That's really masculine," I tease as I lean against his side. He falls back on his haunches pushes me with his shoulder. Now we wait and listen. Jake's ears are alert as he listens to same sounds of the forest that I am.

I ignore the rustling of leaves and the scurrying of small distasteful animals. I let me hearing range until I can hear the heavy sloshing of a thick heart. Mmm, something big and meaty; that's what I'm looking for. As I listen for similar heartbeats I can hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Alice and Dad are coming back; I'd all but forgotten about them.

Their footsteps get louder and shrug forward so that I'm no longer leaning against Jake. By the time I stand up erect Dad and Alice enter the small clearing.

"Alright we should be safe from any humans interfering. Are you guys ready," Alice sings in excitement. "Jacob, you will go to the East and Renesmee, you will go towards the West,"

"Now remember we want a clean hunt here, no sabotage or outside help. Stay in your designated area. You have twenty-five minutes, at which you will report back here with the single largest catch," Dad announces as official referee of this match. "Now shake hands . . . or appendages." We comply, and then Jake and I turn to face the assigned directions.

"On you mark," – I stoop down into a crouch – "get set," – my muscles tighten and I let the non-venomous juices flow through my mouth – "GO!"

_**

* * *

A/N: I really wanted to make the hunt one chapter, but it just got too long. So what do you think? I like this whole getting ten reviews per chapter thing, it's working for me. So, I won't update until I receive ten reviews for the chapter. That's fair enough right, and to encourage those reviews tell me if you think I should write a extra chapter of Emmett and Edward's scheme to give the nosey kid what was coming for him. Review, review, review!**_

_**Ooh and this one is my longest chapter. =]**_


	10. GO!

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for complying with my demand. I think I received fifteen reviews, which is a new personal best. I know that there are a lot more people out there reading this than that. So let's see how many we can get for this one! **_

* * *

RPOV:

I sprint headlong into the trees. I can hear Jacob's paws as they push against the ground behind me. As we run farther apart the sound fades until the only noises around me are the sounds of nature. I stop – glad that I can no longer hear Jacob's footfalls that are so much faster than mine – and breathe in the taste of the air.

I can taste the brisk air of the autumn breeze and the woodsy scents of scurrying rodents. Closing my eyes I focus solely on the sounds now. The gentle rustling of leaves and the soft flow of a babbling brook hold no interest to me. I expand my range and concentrate harder to pick out the familiar, rhythmic pounding of heavy hearts. Crouching down I place my fingertips against the dry, dusty earth and feel for the vibrations as the animals move about.

The largest animal I would possibly be able to get would be a bear. That might be difficult, though with hibernation, and what fun is it to scour caves when I could track down a feisty lion. A mountain lion, that would also be something to consider, but they aren't as populous either. No, the easiest thing would be to hunt down an overgrown buck. Though they aren't much fun, if I get lucky I could find one up near the two-hundred pound range.

Deer it is then. I stand up and let my ears listen to the nearby streams now figuring that that would be the best place to find them. The closest body of running water is to the North, but there only seems to be three or four small does and a couple fawns. I have no interest in wasting my precious time there so I head southwest, instead, to a larger river.

As I run I open my senses hoping to catch the scent of some large carnivore that will make my trip to the river unnecessary. Getting closer to the river I figure that I'd be hard press to find a lion now, so I let my senses zone in on the sounds and smells surrounding the deer. There are seven, three of which sound fairly large by the stomping of their heavy hooves and their thick pulses.

Once I am about ten yards away I halt and peer through the bushes. Three does sit attentively under the shade of the surrounding trees, their branches meshing to form a seemingly solid canopy above the animals. A fourth female is mingling with the slighter of the three bucks on the edge of the shade. I was right, seven deer.

The largest buck, by far, stands at the bank of the river eyeing his herd protectively. This one is obviously the alpha. I skulk silently forward wondering how close I could get before any of them sensed the threat. I won't even let it get that far, though; instead I rock back on my heels and launch my attack on the buck. The others instinctively scatter – not understanding the futility of their efforts had I been interested in any of them – as they leave their leader to be slaughtered.

I am merciful though. As I jump on my prey's back I quickly lean over and snap its neck with my teeth jumping off before the lifeless body falls limp to the ground.

The slight taste of blood on my tongue it appetizing. I know this is only because I didn't get enough to actually taste the distinctive flavor, but I still can't help leaning over the neck and letting the scent fill my nose. At that moment the wind blows and a stronger, more appealing scent catches my attention.

My head snaps up reflexively and I realize that I wasn't the only one out deer hunting. A plump mountain lion sits poised on a nearby branch eyeing me like death for ruining its hunt. _It wants a hunt now does it? That could be easily arranged._

I turn on my heels and lunge at the tree with the scent of the deer all but forgotten. The lion bares its teeth and spits a threatening hiss. The force of my body contacting with the lion's shoulders results in bone crunching crack as we tumble from the canopy. I flip back on my toes and let the lion get to its feet, which takes awhile with its left shoulder being broken.

Finally it finds a steady hold on the uneven ground. Wincing in pain it prowls around me in a circle preparing for the fight of its life. At first I just wrestle around with it lightly, letting it think it has a chance or else it might become hopeless and languid, and where's the fun in that?

"My time must be wearing thin, I'd better finish up," I mumble to myself waiting for the lion to lunge at me one last time. I dig my fingers into its neck as it tries, in vain, to snap at my face. I quickly snap its neck – always the quickest and most humane way according to Dad– and sling the body over my shoulders before picking up my scent back to the clearing. It is easy enough to distinguish from the more natural smells of the earth which is a relief; since my memory isn't as good as Dad's I'd probably get lost trying to get back.

As I run I can smell the blood trickle down the lion's neck from where my fingers broke the skin. It's like walking into the kitchen at dinner time. I wrap the body closer around my neck like a fur coat and feel the slowly cooling body heat.

I reach the clearing too soon and quickly throw the carcass to the ground so as to better clear the scent from my head.

"Congrats Nessie, there are still seven minutes left," Alice notes approvingly. Wow I thought I had taken longer than eighteen minutes.

"Yeah Jacob hasn't even returned yet." Dad is a little smug about this fact. "How about we weigh yours in now?" I can hear the excitement peak in his voice.

I shrug and sit on a fallen log behind Alice looking down at my legs as I do so to try and hide the excitement and apprehension that must be clear on my face while they debate over the weight of my catch. I notice smudges of mud and a light layer of dust coating my skin and I wrinkle my nose.

"What would you say, about one-eighty- three?" Dad tosses the limp body towards Alice who catches it as if it were no more than a plush toy. I tune out their discussion and concentrate more intently on wiping the dirt from my skin.

When finish my legs I hold out my arm and examine from my shoulder to my fingertips, that's when I see it. Around and underneath my fingernails is a thin layer of blood; it's been so long since I've had any blood I can't resist the urge for a little sample.

Bringing my pointer finger to my lips I part them slightly until I can rub my fingertip along the edge of my tongue. _Mmm _I've definitely grown to appreciate the taste of animal blood. Before I know it my skin is clean and I move on to my middle finger, then the ring finger, pinky and thumb, savoring each before moving to the next. I finish with both hands, but am no where near satisfied; I'm just left craving more.

"Hey Ness, good job, we've settled on one-eighty-four." Dad is beaming with pride as he seems oblivious to my distraction. "There's no way Jake's going to beat you." He tosses the lion at my feet and laughs to himself.

With the memory of the taste fresh in my mind I can't help but to bring my lips down and press them against the soft fur of the lion's exposed neck. The scent is so enticing and I don't feel the desire enough to stop myself.

Once the first few tastes of the blood slide down my throat I start to drink faster. I remember the pitiful flavor of the eggs from this morning; it pales in comparison to the blood.

"Nessie, what are you doing!" Alice's voice pierces the thin air. I shrink away from the body and let the toe of my boot scuff against the dirt like a little kid getting caught for coloring on the wall.

"Drinking," I respond weakly although I'm pretty sure that's not what she wanted.

"Ugh, I got that, but think about what you are doing. You are draining away the mass." _Oh_ I hadn't thought about that. I slap the palm of my hand against my forehead then pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Hey Nessie why so down, afraid that I'll beat you?" Jake appears from between the trees and throws a large deer next to the drained body of my lion.

My eyes tighten and I force my face into a stiff smile as I shake my head so as not to let him hear the tension that would be thick in my voice.

"Well let's get this going then," Jacob's overconfident tone makes me want to stick my tongue out and turn my back like a child. "Ok Ness I'll go first if you're too nervous."

Dad bends over and picks up Jake's catch and weighs it in his hands. "Hmm I'd have to say about one-eighty- . . . one," Dad announces with out a doubt. _Yes! La Push here we come._

"Ok Renesmee let's check yours." He raises an eyebrow and gives me a don't-celebrate-too-early look. Leaning over he picks up my lion and weighs it like he did Jake's. My body stiffens in response to the tension. To make matters worse Alice's eyes flash blank for a brief second then she folds her arms across her chest in a pout. What's that supposed to mean?

"Well, Jake, we already weighed Nessie's before you came and it was one-eighty-four." He pauses and looks at Jake whose face lit up knowingly as he catches Dad's word choice.

"'_Was_' you say? Then what is it now," Jake's smile widens as he eyes me slyly.

Dad sighs, "Well Nessie I hope you're full; it looks like you'll be spending tomorrow night in Forks. You drained it to one-seventy-nine." _Dammit!_

"Ha, I win Nessie." Jacob is beside himself with joy. "Go figure that the hybrid vamp would sabotage her own success because she was thirsty." Jacob is by all rights tickled pink over the cruel irony of it all.

"But Jake I won," I say pitifully. Batting my eyelashes pleadingly and I stick out my lip for more effect. Jake's eyes rake over my body slowly avoiding my face on purpose. I hope he's getting the full effect of my outfit like I had originally intended on this morning.

"Sorry kid, the final score's in my favor." He turns his back on me and faces what I assume to be the way home. "Edward you ready to get out of here?"

Dad nods and throws a quick glance in my direction analyzing my stubborn expression. He knows just as well as I do that this fight is not over yet and that somehow seems funny to him. I hiss at him out of irritation and that makes him laugh harder.

Jake is the first to leave, followed by Chuckles – I can hear Dad growl in the distance at his new nickname. Stubbornly I push my body forward and Alice follows close behind. The majority of the trip is filled with Jake's excited ramblings about nothing in particular – he talks a lot when he's excited – and Dad's occasional laughter at either Jacob's superfluous joy over winning or at my internal plotting.

As I conspire my facial expressions change and twitch slightly from concentration. Every time this happens Alice looks up at me in curious frustration.

"What are you thinking," She finally blurts out in exasperation, "I keep getting these weird snippets of the future that make no sense whatsoever because I can't _see_ either of you." Everyone stays silent for the rest of the trip.

The rest of the evening goes by slowly. As we mingle about downstairs I pay as much attention to Jake as if he _were_ only the family pet. Although I don't think he notices too much. Since the sudden camaraderie between Dad and Jacob that formed overnight, they spend much of the day harassing each other playfully about one thing of another. _Dad would you please stop flirting with my boyfriend,_ no matter how many times I think this he always just laughs and goes about his business. I think it might have more effect, though, if my insides would stop twisting over the word "boyfriend".

Despite the earlier trip, Alice goes out hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper again. She'll do just about anything to get away from her "blind spots" when she gets moody like this. If Alice weren't so nosey this wouldn't even be a problem. Luckily she's usually over her mood swig by the time she returns home.

Mom is over at Grandpa's trying to sort out the issue of Renee's plans to visit for the holidays. Grandpa thinks that Renee will be fine to stick with his need to know basis, but Mom disagrees saying that if she told Renee then she'd have to tell Phil also. "We can't just let Jake walk around as a wolf just because it would be convenient. He is bound to secrecy too, even if it's not as strict," Mom explained. By now Grandpa understands that we aren't wolf people like Jake, but that we are required by harsher "laws" to keep our existence a secret – although, thankfully, he has yet to figure out what that secret is.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Em disperse their time between their bedroom and the living room. Every time they come down Aunt Rose glares at Jake – she hates it whenever Jake wins at anything – and hints at some form of seduction to get what I want. A quick innuendo and assurance that seduction is always an effective, foolproof way to go from Uncle Em always follows. Then, depending on how far away Aunt Rose and Uncle Em are, Dad either glowers menacingly or smacks one of them, usually Uncle Em, upside the head.

This routine continues until about half past eleven when I decide to turn in for the night. Everyone wishes me a good night – with Aunt Rose reminding me one last time to "think about my options" – and I walk around to kiss each one of them on the cheek.

"Night Jake." I save the best for last. I hold out my arms for my departing hug when Jake leans over and lifts me off my feet, but instead of hugging me and then putting me on my feet again he shifts my weight until I'm cradled against his chest.

"What are you doing? Are you suicidal," I hiss as he runs me to my bedroom. I don't listen for his answer, but focus my concentration on the voices downstairs and wait to hear the furious reprimand I know is coming.

"Don't worry as long as I'm out of your room and downstairs by around midnight I should be fine, according to Edward's curfew anyways," he says reassuringly.

"When did all this happen," I ask surprised as he sets me on my bed.

"Just this afternoon when I was talking to Edward, I think you were too busy ignoring me then to hear."

Oh, so he had noticed. Although that was my intention my shoulders still hunched over in embarrassment.

"Yeah, so why so pouty earlier? I won the match and we had an agreement."

"I wouldn't be so mad if you'd won fairly. I had you beat by a good three pounds."

"Hey in the end I won, that means I get to choose where we go."

I turn that thought over in my mind while Jacob waits for my response impatiently. Hmm "choose where we go", that doesn't specifically mean Forks. I see a loophole.

_**

* * *

**_

**_A/N: Oh dang another cliffy. Sorry I really had intended on finishing out the hunt and location issue in this chapter, but (silver lining here) now you get more chapters. So let's keep up the reviews you all are doing so well. Tell me what you liked or didn't like and what you think Nessie should do with her newly discovered loophole. =]_**

**_I just wanted to warn you all that my midterms start next week so it may be awhile until I am able to update again. Sorry. _**


	11. Settlement

_**A/N: Ok so my exams are finally over and I'm out for the winter. Ever since that last chapter I've been studying nonstop. Thank you all so much for your patience. I think you guys must be psychic or something, the reviews stopped right at ten. I wish I had gotten more considering the chapter before I got about fifteen. I will be writing as often as I can now to make up for the lost time last week, but I will stick with my ten review minimum quota, now for the much overdue next chapter.**_

* * *

RPOV:

"Nessie please what is going on inside your head?"

Jacob is getting agitated; I've been sitting still for a while debating my options. I put my finger up in hopes that he would quiet down so I could think. This slight movement seems to placate some of his unease. I think it creeps him out when I – or any member of my family for that matter – stand too still for too long.

I let my mind wander back to that one specific word, "choose". Jake gets to "choose" where we go. What wonderfully uncommitted choice of words. This shows that he is undecided, and the undecided can always be swayed. But how do I go about doing it? I cross my legs on the bed and make sure none of my skin is in contact with his while I flip through my options. What would anyone else in my position do?

Mom would probably try some sort of underhanded compromise. She would give him two choices, one of them being what she really wanted and the other being so totally outrageous that he would never agree to it. The problem is that this is only some silly trick-or-treating destination, it's not like he's going off to leave me for some battle or anything. How outrageous can I get? I could say "Hey Jake, how about it's La Push or the moon." Ha he would build a rocket himself if that's all it would take. No, the one way compromise won't work here.

Alice would undoubtedly use the guilt trip method she is so infamous for. I could wine about how I had really won the match and he knew it. Trying to get him to fess up to a loss probably isn't the best strategy. He is a guy after all, and I think his ego may be slightly larger than my dad's so this tactic is probably out. However, I do believe that if I annoy him enough he might give in, on second thought probably not. I could pull the if-you-love-me-you'll-do-what-I-want card, but that's a cheap shot that I've only seen Alice use once when she trying to get mom to go on a trip to Paris for the weekend to go shopping. Even if I could find a way to pull it off, it's not me at all. Apparently I have some unyielding power over him that gives meaning to his life. I could never abuse that and he knows it. He knows I could never hold him to justifying his love by menial actions especially under the imprinting circumstances. That just leaves Aunt Rose.

Aunt Rose has already _hinted_ at ruthless seduction, but could I even be sultry? After a moment of thought I decide if Jacob was involved, yes.

I can already see it in my head. I would place my still raised hand lightly on his knee. He would shiver slightly, not from the characteristically cold touch that plagues my family, but the warmth that only my skin can give to him. He likes the warmth.

He's sitting next to me so I would roll over his lap and fall back on my heels so that I would be on my knees in front of him. I can see his face in my mind's eye as he would war with himself to not be over excited by my sudden proximity. I would place my free hand on his chest and trace the contours of his collar bone, chest, stomach not letting my eyes wonder to his angelic face. All this time I would only think of him incase any of my thoughts could escape through my fingertips.

"Jake," I would whisper as I slid my hand from his knee into his fingers. I would wait until his mind became clouded causing silence or stutters due to incoherency. That's when I'd crawl in his lap and lean my head against his chest. If all went well, he still wouldn't be able to make logical thoughts much less speak.

For my grand finale I would lean back and try my hand at dazzling. Looking strait into his eyes I would finally ask the question while trying to sound as seductive as possible. "Can we _please_ go to La Push? You know that would make me _really_ happy." Both my hand would slide up his biceps, around his shoulders, and stop on the sides of his face. I would listen to his heart rate as it sped up. Using only the tiniest pressure I would nod Jacob's head yes with my hands still resting on his cheeks. There wouldn't be a rejection; he wouldn't be able to think strait. Then, I would lean over and press my lips softly by his ear and whisper, "Thank you," before tracing his jaw line with the tips of my nose. Ah what a delicious scent; I can already taste it on the back on my tongue. Once I got to his chin I would look into his bewildered eyes before crushing my mouth against his full lips.

The sound of my sudden laughter brings me back to reality. That could never work. Jake would come to some time, and when that happened he would pull back to give me a firm "no" then hold me up against his chest again.

I sigh and peek over at Jake in my periphery. He must think I've lost my mind. I space out, unmoving for who knows how long then come back with unexplained laughter that turns into a seemingly unjustified sigh.

I look at the clock on the wall and realize that I need to act fast. _Ok Nessie it looks like we're doing this our way_. Hmm talking to myself probably doesn't help in my defense for proving my sanity.

"So Mr. Big shot where are we going?" I lie back on the bed and stretch my body out until my feet dangle off the edge. My eyes are closed, but I am all too aware that my shirt has pulled up to reveal the soft white of my stomach.

Jacob swallows hard before speaking, "Well I know how much you are against going around Forks so I am trying to think of somewhere else close by so that we can stop by Charlie's before we go. You know that would make him happy."

I open my eyes; Jacob has leaned back on his elbow and is now staring thoughtfully at me. I raise my eyebrow. "Hmm somewhere close that isn't Forks; that only leaves La Push." I try to keep my voice casual yet straightforward. Really, there aren't any other options when you specify by those restrictions. He sighs and I'm sure cringes as the validity of my statement sinks in, but I'm not sure because I've closed my eyes again.

Although I'm feigning casual disinterest to keep Jake calm the pit of my stomach is uneasy with anticipation and my muscles are tense waiting for a rebuff.

In Jacob's silence I concentrate on the gentle ticking of the second hand from the clock on the wall. My impatience is growing making me even more apprehensive, but I know I can't let him see that. I drum my fingers absentmindedly on the comforter to the rhythm of the second hand.

"Ness," his voice is hard, but I can hear the strain to make it sound lighter. "We aren't going to La Push." Anyone else would think that he's resolved, but I know him better than that. I can hear the struggle in his words over deciding how to make me happy and keep his dignity intact at the same time. Jake knows that's not possible with the only two logical locations left.

"Alright I guess its Forks then." I let disappointment color my words, but try to sound matter-of-fact like so he only thinks I'm trying to hide my displeasure. "Now that we have that settled . . ."

"Ugh Nessie stop, I know that's not what you really want. Stop trying to make everyone else happy; this is supposed to be for you." Hook, line, and sinker; I've been working him this whole time and he doesn't even know it.

I sit up and look at him with as much concern as I can muster. "Jake what do you suppose we do then. It's completely up to you." He growls under his breath then sits quietly again.

I lift my hand and place it under his chin forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Instead of trying to be all thoughtful to yourself, speak your mind. It will help you organize your thoughts."

Jake sighs but still doesn't say anything. I'm not sure if it's because he doesn't want to tell me or because can't form logical syllables. The silence progresses.

I figure I might as well make use of my time while I wait so I pull back the comforter and slide in between the sheets. I fluff the down pillows and wrap the covers around my shoulders. The sweet artificial scent of lilac from the fabric softener fills my nose.

"You're right Ness," Jake finally says. I stop wriggling and look up into his defeated eyes. "You did win the match. I'm not going to force you to walk around Forks if you don't want to. This is supposed to be your night, I've just been selfish. Who gives a damn about what the guys think? Half of them know what it's like since they've all imprinted too. They would do the same thing, and they know it. I can't not give you what you want, I love you." His eyes lighten as he finishes.

A short disbelieving gasp escapes from my lips and I lunge forward to wrap my arms around his neck. "You are the most wonderful person I've ever met Jake. I can't believe you would do this for me." Most of my astonishment actually is genuine. I'm surprised that my subtle manipulation truly worked. The best part, though, is that Jake is still utterly oblivious. This works out perfectly.

"Hey really Ness don't' mention it," he kisses the top of my head before looking at the clock. "I should probably be going now before your dad storms in here."

Jake leans forward again, but this time he presses his lips softly to mine. "Sweet dreams," he whispers as he jumps up and walks towards the door. Before the door shuts Jake turns around and smiles his perfectly breathtaking smile. The strong contrast of his white teeth against his russet skin is like the radiance of a sunset joining together night and day. I truly am in love with him.

JPOV:

Tomorrow night is going to suck plain and simple. That is if I were going with anyone besides Renesmee. I still let my head hang as I descend towards the living room. I wouldn't call it walking, just kind of throwing my weight from one step the next and letting my body bob up and down awkwardly down the staircase.

As I turn to face the living room and slump down the last few steps I hear a loud burst of laughter erupt from the couch area. I look up to see that it is, of course, Emmett.

"Man Jake she played you like a fool." I cock my head to the side and furrow my brow. Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper; the whole family is in the living room looking at me with various expressions of amusement.

"What are you talking about?" I look at Edward suspiciously. I'm sure his kind reading had been of some use tonight, stupid intruding vampire.

"Rose was curious about how Nessie would try and sway your opinion so we all listened in. However no one was really interested in listening to you not talk so I asked Edward for some commentary." Emmett seemed proud of himself for finding such a successful way of ruining my night.

"Jacob please, I edited heavily for both of your benefits," the traitor says. "And please don't think of me in that way. It was purely for curiosity's sake."

"Jacob if you're going to live in this house you _must_ get used to having absolutely no privacy" "And being the butt of all of our cruel senses of humor," Alice warns with an edition from Emmett. "Besides," Alice continues, "you should have seen it coming. You were being manipulated in the ways only accomplished by a Cullen."

"I'm sorry, Alice, if I'm a clairvoyant, but that's still no reason to listen to our conversation." I'm fuming. Had I not learned such control by now my fists, at least, would surely be trembling.

Just then Bella rises from the couch and walks over to me. I want to be angry with her, to let my instinct of distrust and hatred towards vampires take over – I had been betrayed by my best friend after all – but that instinct had died out months ago, for this family at least.

Bella places her hand on my shoulder and looks deep into my eyes. Her eyes haven't reached the soft butterscotch tone like the rest of her family, but more of a honey color with a deep red base. "Jake please, you know we mean no harm to you. I would have stopped it had it gone that far, but you can trust me and Edward. You are my best friend I couldn't do something to betray your trust like that. Like Edward said it was mainly curiosity and he did edit for both yours and Nessie's benefits."

Looking into her eyes brings back a small bit of nostalgia that had been locked away. A smile spreads across my face, not just any smile, "her" smile. I pick her up and hug her against my chest. Just like old times.

I realize then that I really don't care that they listened in – although it is slightly embarrassing having such a lack of privacy. Now that I think about it I'm practically giddy, for lack of a better word. I know they do stupid shit like this to each other all the time. I have an almost perfect life right now; there is no reason for me to be upset. _Damned vampires made me soft_. Edward looks up at me and chuckles under his breath.

I set Bella back on her feet and look over at Edward. "You guys really suck, you know that?" I punch Edward in the shoulder and turn my head curiously as Emmett bursts into another fit of laughter.

"Jake you made a punny!" Emmett can hardly breathe through his hysterics.

"Um are you sure you bloodsuckers can't get high or anything?"

"No, and trust me he's tried." It is Rosalie that answers me this time with a grave look on her face like she's trying not to remember something that was particularly painful.

As loud guffaws continue to erupt from the living room I squeeze out the back door and flick a casual parting wave from over shoulder. I phase into wolf form and curl up under a tree beside the river mentally preparing myself for the severe verbal blows to my dignity that I'm sure will come from every angle tomorrow.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ok guys so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and that it was worth the hideously long wait. Like I said before, whenever I'm not doing family stuff or trying to relearn Spanish I will type as much as I can. We are getting close to the end there will probably only be two or three more chapters after this so please review and get in any last minute suggestions you might have. If there are any of you who think themselves particularly funny, please review and give me as many cracks to use at Jacob's vampire costume as you can. **_

_**Oh I also wanted to give a special thank you all my international fans. My story is being read in twenty-two different countries! How cool it that? Also a special shout out to my four Slovenian fans. That is where my family hails from, and I think that it's kind of cool to have even that smallest of connections back over there.**_


	12. Wasting Time

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed although it did take quite a while to get to that goal of 10. I would have updated sooner, but with all the holiday stuff going on and everything I got a little caught up. I thrive from your reviews. Remember that, the more the merrier and such. Ok so here's the next chapter.**_

RPOV:

I wake up and stare at my ceiling making picture out of the bumpy shapes above. It's still dark outside, but that doesn't impair my vision. I would have to guess it's somewhere between the four to six o'clock time frame. Having gone to bed early last night – I think I became unconscious around eleven – I feel perfectly well rested.

I contemplate getting up for the day – everyone else is, of course, already up, not having slept during the night – but I have nothing to look forward to until after twilight so I decide to stay sandwiched between my blankets for a little while longer. What's the point in wandering around the house all day waiting for the unknown? That's another thing; since I have virtually no expectations my imagination is going to go on a wild rampage until I lose my mind completely in anticipation. Patience is not something I inherited from Daddy.

Still lying immobile in my bed I let my mind wonder back to the dreams that floated through my subconscious during the night. Most of them were odd, to say the least. The most vivid one is some type of _Dances with Wolves_ thing in the literal sense.

In the dream Jake and I were circling each other in an open meadow of the woods. I'm actually myself, but somehow obtained my own version of a wolf form. Walking on all fours with a swishing grey tail behind me felt awkwardly natural. I knew that it wasn't right, but it didn't feel out of the ordinary.

After circling each other in a passive harmony I really look at Jacob for the first time. He is also in wolf form and at least twice my size, but instead of his usually deep russet fur he looks as if he had rolled around in a pile of flour. A light white dusting covers the ends of his fur, but the roots are still distinctively brown. My ears perk up – another feeling of unnatural ordinariness runs through my body – and I wonder what else about him I had missed.

Upon further inspection I realized that his fur glistens. It sparkled against the thin streams of light that penetrated the canopy in ways that didn't just hint at soft silky hair. I break the dance and fall back on my haunches as I get a glimpse of the vampire fangs extending from his snort, but as soon as my tail hit the ground the dream was over.

I laugh quietly to myself now remembering the utterly strange ramblings of my unconscious mind. However, I soon find out that my laugh wasn't quiet enough. Not two seconds later Alice bursts through my door with a wide, stunning grin stretched across her face from ear to ear.

"You're up," she trills in her bell voice.

I roll over on my side and pull the covers over my head suddenly feeling exhausted. I let a long, exaggerated yawn escape my lips before speaking.

"Alice, it's too early for the human," she huffs and I'm sure glares at me as she always does when I switch species for my own convenience. "Ok fine, it's too early for anyone who has to sleep." She couldn't argue with that considering she doesn't even remember what it's like to sleep.

I peek out from under the comforter to see Alice set her chin in an unfair pout as she crosses her arms in frustration. Within less than a second, however, she becomes resolved.

"You know," she says, "I don't really care. You have to eat breakfast and have a final fitting for your costume. We have so much to do in preparation for tonight!" Her face lights up more and more with every word she speaks making it almost impossible to say no. "Almost" being the key word though.

I could say no and intensely consider it until I decide that being dragged down the stairs by my ankles would not be the best way to start off the morning.

I jump off my bed and flit over to my dresser quickly to grab my iPod, so I don't have to listen to Alice talk, before turning towards the door. Alice rolls her eyes and ushers me towards the stairs. Trudging across the hall in full pout mode I turn on my music and skip to _Wonder Boy_ by Tenacious D. For some reason unbeknownst to me the song just kind of pops into my head and I can't ignore it until I hear it_** (ha can you guess what song I'm listening to?)**_.

Alice raises an eyebrow and glares at me strangely. Although the volume is low I'm sure she can still hear it, but I don't see how the song offends her. "You know they join together in the end, right," Alice states randomly.

I ignore her and keep walking. Shortly after Nasty Man is introduced into the song, I laugh out loud and glare at Alice. That must have been what she was irritated about before. She saw my reaction coming. I smile and she smiles back. I, then, let my face fall and turn away remembering that I'm mad at her. She gives a short sarcastic chuckle and the rest of our short trip is plagued by silence except for the quiet hum of music from my ear buds.

As I come across the threshold I see mom at the stove frying up some eggs and bacon in the skillet.

She turns and smiles lovingly, "I heard you were up and . . ."

"Mom can I please just go out and hunt?" I mumble to the floor not wanting to hurt her feelings, but at the same time I'm sick of human food.

Mom laughs and turns back to the bacon. "I was going to say I heard you were up and figured that Jacob would be along any moment."

I scuff my bare foot on hardwood floor and turn towards the glass wall to hide my blush. Dad comes up behind me and places his ice cold fingers against my cheek obviously feeling the rise in temperature and blood flow there. The chill from his skin doesn't send shivers through my nerves like most people. I'm used to my family's icy touch. To me it feels like ice to a wound, comforting and healing.

"Don't worry about it honey, today is your day everyone is just trying to make you happy," he whispers in my ear reassuringly.

I don't respond, instead I watch the shadows of animals as they transition into their various states of wakefulness. The last of the nocturnal creatures settle into their dens before the sun pierces through the comforting darkness while the early birds stretch their wings as they prepare their search for the worm.

However, there is only one shadow that I'm interested in. This one trumps the rest in sheer mass, yet it is the most exquisite and graceful of them all. Jacob stretches out his paws and shakes out his fur getting rid of any dry leaves stuck in his coat or any kinks in his back from sleeping on the hard ground.

Jake turns his head towards the window and wags his tail excitedly before running off into the bushes, to phase no doubt.

Despite the forced start of my day, watching Jake run from the brush towards the house made it all seem to vanish. He carries a little peace of perfect with him that makes my worries disappear. My iPod unknowingly slips from my hands and clatters noisily to the floor, but I don't really pay much attention.

I can feel a genuine smile spread across my face and my heart gives an audible stutter. The blush that had all but vanished returns for an encore, but my smile stays firmly in place.

Dad's hands are still around my shoulders as he laughs at my physical reactions to Jacob. "Just like her mother," he says to no one in particular. Mom and Alice laugh, and mom looks like she would blush if she could.

Then my saving grace walks through the door. I slip out from under Dad's grasp and run to hug Jacob. My heart hammers in my chest. _Stupid heart, stupid blush._ Those are the two things I hate most about being human.

"Don't," Dad relies to my unspoken words as he wraps his arms around Mom's waist. "Those were my favorite parts, of your mother anyway. They're very flattering." He smiles and kisses Mom light, but passionately on the lips.

I bury my face in Jacob's chest and remain thankful that I haven't eaten yet. Ugh why do they have to do that in front of me? I guess neither of them would understand given their different parental situations.

"Mmm is that bacon I smell? And toast?" Once again Jake unintentionally saves me from further embarrassment. I tighten my hold around his waist. "What? I'm hungry." I love it when he's so blissfully unaware of the life going on around him.

Breakfast goes by quickly considering there's only one person eating and said person could clean out a full buffet were he inclined. I look at the clock on the stove as Jake stuffs in the last piece of jellied toast – 8:12. I sigh; will this day go any slower? I'm so anxious for tonight I need something to occupy my mind.

"I'll clean the dishes," I shout impulsively jumping from my chair. My movements aren't as quick as the rest of my family's, so I don't startle anyone besides Jacob. They do, however, laugh at my sudden determination. "Umm, well, Mom you cooked so I guess it's the least I could do." My voice lowers and I turn my back to pick up a plate, once again hiding red stain across my cheeks.

Mom looks at Jake then the stove clock. "Alright if you really want to," she says with abrupt understanding. I nod my head determined to waste as much time as I can. Alice, Dad, and Mom rise from their chairs and attend to their daily activities leaving Jake and me with the mess.

"You wash, I'll dry," Jake says as we pile the dishes into the sink. Had I really wanted to I could finish the dishes and wipe down the kitchen in a matter of seconds, but being in no hurry I smile and hand him his first dripping cup perfectly content with moving at human speed.

To further pass time Jake and I get into a water fight, splashing around and throwing towels like children. I have an excuse being only a year old, but Jake will always be a kid despite his appearance. An hour and a half later, Jake picks me up and throws me, dripping wet from the water fight, onto the couch from the kitchen. The couch skids a few feet back, but I don't think I heard any wood crack. That could just be because I'm laughing too hard. Mom and Dad, sitting at Dad's piano, try to ignore us by playing louder.

Jake runs in and jumps on my feet to keep me from getting up although he knows, full well, that I could easily pick him up. I'm happy where I am so I continue to playfully struggle.

"So what now, Nessie," Jacob asks as he leans back against the couch out of breath from laughing so hard.

I wait a moment before answering so that I, too, can catch my breath. However, my stomach answers for me. A light gurgle escapes from beneath my shirt as the burning in my throat sharpens.

"Hmm sounds like someone hasn't had breakfast." Jacob eyes me mockingly. Despite the relaxed, lighthearted mood his eyes still burn with the intensity of his devotion and love that he holds for me. I become lost in his soft, chocolate eyes and I feel like I retain the consistency of putty. I've been dazzled.

Jake looks at me puzzled for a moment then smiles tauntingly. "I guess I'll just have to force-feed you if that's how you're going to be." I'm snapped out the trance as Jake throws my limp, jell-o-like body over his shoulder.

"Hey let me go." I kick my feet and bang my fists against his back. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." My feigned anger seems to further amuse Jake.

"Oh you want down do you?" My head is facing the house and I realize that Mom and Dad have stopped playing piano, and are now watching us from the window with Alice and Uncle Em at their flanks. "Well Ness, if you insist . . ." Jake wraps both his hands around my waist and hoists me up above his head. He gives me one last parting kiss on the lips before he throws me down.

I brace myself expecting to hit the hard ground, but I don't realize how far from the house we are; we'd made it all the way out to the dividing river.

The icy October water rushes around my body before I can get in a good lung full of air. Luckily, being part vampire, I can hold my breath for a few minutes. As I float to the bottom I debate on just sitting there and making Jake sweat until he finally jumps in after me.

Instead I let the current carry me down stream for a bit. Once I'm far enough away I use all the strength in my legs to launch myself out of the water. I hit Jake right in the shoulder knocking him to the ground. Before he can figure what, or who, hit him I run back and push him into the river. Yes, that was much more satisfying. I can hear the rest of my family laughing from inside the house with me and wonder how many of them wish that they were the one to push Jake in.

As Jake begins to resurface I lean my face close to the water and yell, "Stick that in your juice box and suck it. Ha!" I run off into the trees listening for his imminent pursuit to follow.

It's not long until I can hear the swishing of leaves and the squish of soggy shorts behind me. Then, a noise that makes my stomach tighten as I try not to laugh comes from closer behind than I would have thought. It's the sound of ripping pants.

I don't even care that now, being in wolf form, Jake will be able to catch me without a strain. So, I stop to face the attack head on. This throws Jake off for a moment and his steps stutter briefly. That moment's hesitation is all I need.

I jump onto a low tree branch and balance on the balls of my feet. His eyes follow me and his paws hesitate once more. That's my cue. I leap from my perch landing lightly on his back. I press my face up against his neck so that I can feel the pulse of his blood against my cheek and whisper in his ear.

"I win, but honestly I'd prefer a different flavor." Jake slows to a jog and finally stops to sit back on his haunches. He shrugs his shoulders then rolls over onto his back pinning me between him and the mushy ground. I turn my face away from him not wanting to get soggy dog fur in my mouth and consequently get a face full of mud.

"Ah, Jake, gross. You got mud all over me, and now I smell like wet dog." He lets out an accomplished bark as he wiggles his back pushing my farther into the muck.

With my face pressed into the dirt I can smell the scents left by the passing animals. The stabbing in my throat intensifies. I sigh.

"Yeah this is all fun and games, but really Jake I have to eat . . . or um drink." He flops over onto his side letting me up before rolling his eyes to give me that party-pooper look.

The hunting trip doesn't last too long, partly because neither of us can concentrate and I eventually give. I did end up scoring a couple deer and some hormonal, pubescent bear – that one was fun. On our way back Jacob and I decide to take another quick dip in the lake to try and clean off the mud that became encrusted over our bodies from earlier.

As Jake and I jog up to the house I spot Alice leaning up against the back window with one of those you're-in-big-trouble-so-while-that-grin-off-your-face looks. That's never a good sign. She has all the ferocity of a mother bear wrapped up in a tiny body as innocent as a gummy bear.

"Nessie, look at yourself. You are an absolute disaster! We only have a few hours left to work out your costume," she glares as her eyes rake over my disheveled appearance. "You better march into that bathroom right now and scrub every inch of your body. I'm not a miracle worker you know." She turns around and stomps towards the living room couch.

Jake and I look at each other mirroring the other's expression. It's one of those looks you give to your accomplice after getting a slap on the wrist for dong wrong, but knowing that it was totally worth it in the end.

We tiptoe up stairs trying to contain the hysterical laughter that's threatening to burst from our mouths. I chance one last look back at Alice and find that she is glaring at us from over the back of the couch in disgust.

"Yeah and Jake, you might want to do something about your . . . everything," she adds in noting the mud smeared through his hair.

Reaching the top of the stairs I think I hear Alice mumble something about a right and a wrong way to use mud and about how we disgust her.

Jake uses the smaller second floor bathroom while I head up stairs to the more extravagant bathroom outside my bedroom. I don't realize how cold it is outside until the warm water runs down my body. The water in the river must have been close to freezing.

The scolding water quickly loosens my muscles and I become lethargic in my total relaxation. Once I pry all the major clumps of dirt from my skin I put in the drain stopper so that I can just soak in the tub. I close my eyes and lean back concentrating on the gentle flow of the water and then . . .

A sudden rap on the door makes me jump up splashing water all over the floor. I must have drifted off. Based on the cooled temperature of the water I'm guessing I slept for a good hour.

"Nessie are you done yet? We have so much to do." Alice sounds like she's also cooled down a bit. I can hear nothing but pure excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, just hold on a minute," I shout as I unplug the drain. I quickly wrap a towel around my body and wring out my hair prior to running out into the hall.

Before I can say anything Alice grabs my arm and pulls me towards my room. While I was in the bath she must have hung my costume up in my closet.

"Are you ready?" Alice's body is bouncing with so much excitement she might just spontaneously combust.

She reaches out towards the door handle and swings it open revealing the contents within. In front of all my stacks of clothes is my costume in one of those clear plastic garment bangs with the hanger hole on top.

Alice quickly grabs my towel to hold it up as my arms fall limp to my sides. I'm glad she did because my door is still open and as I gaze at the perfection of my costume I probably wouldn't have noticed the soft thud as my towel hit the floor.

_**A/N: Oh snap another cliffy. Yeah I know that kind of sucks after waiting so long and not much really happening in this chapter, but I feel that this chapter brought up a lot of the dynamics of Nessie and Jacob's relationship. It is cute nonetheless. Anyway with only a few chapters left I put a poll up on my profile page asking you to choose the next story I write. I have four different choices up right now so go vote and make your voice heard. Oh and I also put up a link to the song **_**Wonder Boy_ under references in my profile for any of you haven't heard it. _**_**You should also send me a review telling me what you think about this chapter, what you think should happen next, and any ideas you have about Nessie's costume. **_

_**Thanks so much, now GO REVIEW!!!**_


	13. Dress Up

_**A/N: Yes I know it has been a long time, and you al did so well with the reviews – I received twelve. Unfortunately last week was very hectic for me and I had an important tournament over the weekend. So this is the first time I've been able to sit down at my computer since Thursday evening. Ok well now for the long awaited continuation of the last cliffy.**_

* * *

RPOV:

"You know, Alice, I'm really not going to be that cold," I say numbly as I continue to stare at my costume. What had urged me to say that? Any form of thank you would have worked, but, no, I decide instead to throw out a minor insult. Had I been able to move, I would have smacked myself in the forehead.

I can see Alice beaming form ear to ear in my periphery. She folds my hands over my towel to keep it from falling so that she can quickly run to shut the door. A second later I blink and discover myself sitting on the bed. Whether the action was mine or Alice's I'm not quite sure.

"Ok Nessie, are you ready to be the most amazing, most stylish, sexiest werewolf there's ever been on any Halloween?" I forced myself to look at Alice bouncing on her toes in excitement; again the thought of spontaneous combustion comes to mind.

I rigidly nod my head keeping my emotions under control. I'm sure if I were to touch Alice right now conveying my feels all she would see would be random bursts of excitement. It might even be disorienting for her trying to make sense of the chaotic apprehension and wonder in my mind that I can't form into coherent thoughts.

Alice pauses for a second in mid bounce. Her eyes squint slightly in a contemplative way. "First thing's first," she mumbles as she falls back on her heels.

She skips over to my dresser and pulls open the top middle drawer – the underwear drawer. However, instead of just picking up a couple random items of clothing from the top she rifles through until she finds the knob to the false bottom underneath all the clothes. She pulls it up revealing a deeper storage area that contains the Dad-must-_never_-know-about-this-stuff section.

This space contains a few skimpy articles covered in lace that do wonderful things for my figure. Most of it was purchased by Alice, of course, who built for me this secret passage into adulthood, but some of the items have mysteriously appeared after a couple personal chats with Mom. You know those conversations that, for most people, are extremely embarrassing despite that fact that it's only them and their mom. Thankfully my family is so open about everything – especially Uncle Em and Aunt Rose – that it really wasn't any big deal talking to my mom about these things. The fact that she only looks about six years older than me also helps with the awkwardness.

"About what size do you think you are now," Alice asks as she looks for the perfect undergarments. Of course everything in that drawer was purchased in multiple sizes to ensure maximum usage.

"Um I don't know I guess about a 34 B, but I could go to a C depending on the brand." Alice huffs at my lack of useful information and goes back to sifting though the clothes.

I continue to sit lifeless on the edge of the bed while I wait. I still haven't registered that tonight is finally the big night that has been looming over me these past couple days. I'm still kind of stunned that it's actually happening. To take my mind off of the growing swarm of butterflies in my stomach I concentrate, instead, on the gradually slowing sound of water droplets falling from my hair and plopping softly onto my bedspread.

"Perfect," Alice sings as she throws something silky into my lap. I look down at the silvery-grey material that I assume Alice picked this out specifically to match my costume.

"Well go ahead, put it on," Alice urges. I tilt my head up to look at her and raise my eyebrows. "Ok fine," she moans as she turns her back to me. I stand up and let my towel drop to the floor. As I slide the lace and silk up around my legs I see Alice cross her arms and mumble something about insecurity.

"Ok, you can turn around," I say once I'm sufficiently covered.

"Wonderful," Alice chimes, "Now for the pants." She takes the jeans from the hanger and throws them at me. Skinny jeans aren't really my favorite, but the boots will cove that up so I don't really argue.

It takes me a few tries to actually put the pants on because they are so severely covered in tattered holes that I can't figure out which ones my feet go in. After about the third try Alice rolls her eyes and walks over to my side. In less than half a second the jeans are securely buttoned around my waist.

"I swear sometimes, Nessie, it's hard to believe that you're half vampire." I let my head hang as the usual blush comes up to colors my cheeks further proving Alice's point. "Alright, next comes the shirt." Alice surveys the hangers briefly then pulls off a tattered grey t-shirt.

Alice strategically ripped and knotted the shirt in key areas to give it that cool tattered, grunge look. Looking over the shirt I see a faded design in the center. "Alice what is . . . Oh!" I bite my lip to keep from laughing as I trace the outline of the grey wolf on the front my shirt. I hadn't seen it before because it was under the jacket, but now that I see it I love it. I will definitely wear this part after Halloween is over. Dad's going to love that.

"You don't like it do you?" Alice's eyes drop to the floor in her bottom lip juts out in the most pitiful way.

"No of course Alice, I love it. Why would you think that?" I jump to my feet and run to her side still only in jeans and a bra.

"Really? You hadn't put it on yet so I didn't know."

"Ugh Alice stop being so over sensitive I love it. You always have the best taste in fashion." A little finessing never hurt anyone.

Her face lights up and she tucks her lip back where it belongs. "I'm going to run to the bathroom and get everything set up. Get your shirt on and meet me in there. Remember, don't make any pit stops; this is supposed to be a surprise." With that she flits out of the room.

I sigh and look at the clock; it's just after noon. We still have about five hours until sunset. Alice must be planning something big to get ready this early.

I quickly tug the shirt over my head and realize that with all the cutting and tying the bottom barely reaches my collar is cut in a ragged edge to form a droop neck that accentuates the collar bone and lets the sleeves –sliced butcher cut thin – hang off my shoulders. _Dad is going to have a fit. What were you thinking Alice? _After having a short mental break down – trying to figure out how alter the costume to Dad's approval, yet not disappoint Alice – I think back to the heavy jacket still on the hanger in my closet. I guess one should never question the soothsayer.

I let my head peek out from behind my door; I don't see anyone. I taste the air; I don't smell anyone. Stealthily, I flit down to Alice's room assuming that we would be using her bathroom since it is the biggest and has a parlor's worth of beauty supplies.

"Alice," I whisper as I enter the cavernous bathroom. My heart pounds in my chest in anticipation of attacked by powders, brushes, and creams.

I can see well enough so I don't bother flipping on any lights. "Alice," I whisper again. Where is she? I turn around thinking about heading back upstairs to the other bathroom when I hear the soft swish of air as the door behind me opens and closes.

"Finally," I say in false exasperation, "Where have you been?"

"Oh I just needed to grab a few things out of Rosalie's room. I'm sure she won't mind."

As I turn around to meet Alice she flicks the lights on. The room is filled with the buzz of florescent lights. The oversized vanity mirrors light up like Broadway over the marble countertops that reflect the light in a dull shimmer. The makeup, on the other hand, is set in a parade of sparkling reds, browns, and pinks. Not even advertisers could get such an eye-catching effect in the most highfashion magazines.

"Come on Ness. I think you're getting slower with age." Alice twirls around the room and pushes me into the closest styling chair. She spins me around and leans my head back into a sink. Wow this place really does have everything.

"Just close your eyes and relax. You won't feel anything aside from soothing relaxation." With that she messages her fingers through my hair creating refreshing floral scented lather.

The whole procedure lasts no more than a few hours with Alice moving at a pace slightly faster than human speed. Despite my initial fears, the whole ordeal really is quite soothing. Alice's continuous flow of conversation makes the time pass quickly. A few times Alice stops to look ahead to a future that I will soon encounter. She never tells me what she's searching for, but just prattles on like there hadn't just been an interruption.

The only thing that I really didn't like is that she wouldn't let me see what I look like. "You're still a work in progress you'll just have to wait," she always says. On top of that Aunt Rose and Mom stop in for the occasional peek and fawn over my appearance. Alice gets huffy because she wants my costume to be a surprise, but dares not cross Aunt Rose or Mom.

Although the experience isn't unpleasant I'm glad to hear the emancipating words as Alice puts on the final touches.

"You're done!" A chorus of bells has never sounded sweeter. I quickly swivel my chair around to look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Alice you are amazing," I shout giving Alice the instant gratification she so desires. She bounces on her toes and applauds herself.

"I'm so glad you like it. Now go put on the rest of your costume and don't leave your room until I come up and get you." She looks out the window and examines the sun as it threatens the horizon. "Hmm I'll have to hurry up with Jacob; he probably won't like that very much. Oh well, see you in a couple hours."

Alice runs off to find Jake seeming completely amused at the prospect of causing him any discomfort. Poor Jacob, he never gets a break around here.

With Alice gone I can actually get to examine what she's done to me further than the initial reaction. I start at the top:

Alice managed to straiten out some of my curls into a gentle wave which she ruffled then hair sprayed. "It creates a more wild look," she told me. That may be true, but I really don't like having so much hair in my face. I search around for the hairspray to hold the hair out of my face. Instead, I settle with a couple bobby pins the hold the front of my hair back. With my hair parted down the side I really only need to pull back the one side.

Now comes my face. Alice did a lighter version of the smoky eye look using dark browns instead of black. It has a very appealing untamed, earthy effect. She then used a very light shimmery blush on my cheeks. This is more for the sparkle than anything; I can provide my own color just fine. I refuse to wear lipstick; it tastes horrible, so instead Alice settled for some nude glosses which work just fine in comparison.

The only other thing Alice had done to me was to give me a manicure. She put on the full acrylics and everything. The nails are short, with only a very little actually going past my fingertip, with sharp, rounded edges. They are painted a dark silvery grey, almost black in color, to resemble claws.

All of it put together has a sort of Amazonian warrior, Earth goddess feel to it. I like it and I'm sure Jake will too.

With my inspection complete I push back from the counter and head for my room. I quickly press my ear against the door to listen for anyone who may be passing by. The only sounds I can hear up on the second floor are those of Aunt Rose and Uncle Em in their room. Thankfully they're only talking at the moment. The rest of the family seems to be downstairs including Alice bickering with Jake about getting him ready.

With a clear coast I dart from the bathroom and sprint to my room. Once I'm in the clear I shut my door and head directly towards the closet. There, on the shelf in the middle, are the two remaining pieces of my costume.

I sit on the edge of my bed and slip on the right boot. The soft fur is comforting under my fingertips. It brings forth a small sense of nostalgia although it's nowhere near the real thing. This fur, fake of course, is the soft silver-grey that has become the color theme of the night and is trimmed short so that it is just a soft fuzz.

I put on the left one and stand up. The boots are comfy, flat – Alice knows I inherited an aversion to heels from my mother – and go just above mid shin. I have to force my all too eager eyes from wondering towards the full length mirror on my wall. I want to wait until I have it all put together before I look at myself. So, instead, I turn the other way and grab the jacket off the bed.

With everything on and set in place I take a deep breath and turn towards the mirror. _Wow._ No other words come to mind, just wow.

The jacket isn't big or bulky just warmly lined with the same silver-grey fur as the boots, and both are custom made for me without any stamps or tags putting a brand to the clothing. The random pieces by themselves don't seem to match very well, but as a whole they create a masterpiece collage. Only Alice could make an outfit like this.

I stand in front of the mirror lost in wonder. I'm not so narcissistic as to glorify over my own beauty, but instead I silently praise my aunt who is, in her own way, amazing.

A loud rapping on my door brings me back from my uncharacteristic moment of mushy sentiment. "Open the door I have something to show you," Alice orders.

Jake must be ready! Flitting over to the door I unlock the latch and reach for the knob. Before I can get it all the way open Alice squeezes in through the tiny crack and slams it shut behind her.

"How do you deal with that kid? He's so winy," she complains before turning towards me. "Oh you look amazing, of course, but I have a few final touches to add on before you are allowed out of the room." I give an exasperated sigh and sit back down on the bed.

"Oh no you don't, stand back up and turn around." Confused, I do as I'm told in hopes of seeing Jake sooner.

Alice reaches into the plastic bag that she'd brought in with her and walks behind my back. I can feel Alice as she applies a hard pressure against the waist of my pants.

"Alice, what on earth are you doing?"

"Calm down. What's a wolf without a tail? I just had to stick it on to the back of your pants. It should stay as long as you don't pull on it too hard."

I turn around in a circle and sure enough a bushy wolf tail trails behind me.

"Stop chasing your tail and just use to mirror already," Alice laughs. _Oh yeah that_.

The base of the tail is a darker charcoal grey that fades almost into white at the very tip. When hanging flat my tail – I chuckle to myself just thinking the words – hangs almost to my knees. What fun is a strait tail? I shake my waist and the tail wags playfully behind me in an amusing way.

"Are you done yet, you still have one more surprise." I know she won't admit it, but she's having fun watching me act like the child I should be.

As I nod my head Alice grabs the side of my face to hold me still instead. With her other hand she places what feels like a headband in my hair, I wasn't paying enough attention to see what it actually is.

A wide grin spreads across Alice's face as she spins me towards the mirror again. Atop my head is a pair of wolf ears that match the coloring of the tail. A smile spreads across my face and I look towards Alice. Before I know what's hit me, Alice pushes her against my nose.

"What was that? Are you waiting for me to honk?"

Alice rolls her eyes, "Just look in the mirror."

I do, and to my surprise I see a black smear of face paint on my nose. I can't help but to laugh out loud. Now I'm a full wolf from my little black nose to the furry tip of my tail.

"Alright Nessie, now that you look amazing are you ready to see your vamp-tastic boyfriend?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Aw man another cliffy. I hope you liked Nessie's costume. I tried to keep it somewhat vague to let your imagination make it what you want. Again sorry for such a late update, I can assure that I've been working all day on this because I knew I had to get it out soon. I hope the next one will come along shortly. I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of output I'm getting from my poll. I've only received 20 votes so far and I think it's at a tie so go vote and make your voice heard. Also please review, review, review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or any suggestion about what Alice has done to poor Jacob. THANK YOU! =] **_


	14. Dracula Meets the Woflman

_**A/N: I think you guys already knew this, but you are all amazing. I received fourteen reviews for the last chapter and that put me over 100 reviews total! I want to give a special shout out to **_**LindseyRae**_** who sent in the 100**__**th**__** review. Oh and I don't know if you heard but Taylor Lautner will be playing Jacob in **_**New Moon**_**! Ok well that's all the good news I have so on to the story.**_

* * *

JPOV:

The sudden rush of the sickeningly sweet scent is the only warning I get. She's coming. I immediately jump to my feet and scout for an exit route.

"Jake, don't waist the effort. She's a maniacal genius when it comes to getting her way," Edward warns me without removing his eyes from Bella whose head is lazily leaning against his shoulder. They've been sitting like that all afternoon.

_Yeah, but she can't even _see _me so I should be able to handle her._ I don't even bother opening my mouth to argue as I slide open the glass door leading out to the back.

"Well, you know Jake, you really do smell terrible. It won't take her long at all to find you." I run as fast as my legs will carry me into the wood. Edward doesn't bother to exert the energy necessary to raise his voice; he knows I can still hear him.

I see the river getting nearer and intend to phase in midair as I jump. That would be the quickest way.

"I'd go with a plan B if I were you Jacob. Didn't Alice buy you those pants?" I look down at the cloth swinging around my legs. Aw shit Edward's right. Running from the law is dangerous enough, but if I shred these pants it would be like having the Italian mafia in all its coldblooded vengeance joining the chase.

I'm going to have to strip down, but I'm still too close to the house to do so. Jumping over the lake I sprint off towards the South as it seems to be more heavily overgrown with shrubbery. I dash behind the bushes pulling at the drawstring of my pants while I run.

"Jake you weren't planning to walk back to the house naked, were you?" Holy crap, where did she come from? I hadn't even noticed the scent before, but now that I'm looking for it it's obvious.

I follow my nose up to the trees where I find Alice sitting on a trees branch with her knees pulled up against her chest; she vaguely reminds me of a monkey. My eyes narrow and I grab at the waist of my pants. Warm vibrations run down my spine. I can feel as they branch off to travel down my arms, then, to the tips of my fingers.

"Oh, I wouldn't if I were you." A surprisingly intimidating smile plays across her lips before she leans over backwards. Catching the branch in the crooks of her knees she swings forward and tackles me.

Despite her small frame I shouldn't be surprised that she's able to knock me flat on my back, but I am. Alice leans forward to put her hands on my shoulders and look into my eyes. Her boney little knees dig into my stomach just below the ribs as she bends over further.

With our faces barely inches apart she smiles, lightening up her face. "We are going to have so much fun today." She lightly kisses the tip of my nose and jumps off my chest pulling me to my feet.

Not wanting to give Alice her way I make her pull me through the trees. My arm almost comes out of the socket, but I don't want to make this any easier for her than it already is.

I keep my eyes down as she tows me through the house and up to her bathroom trying to imagine that the whole family isn't laughing at me.

"Ok Jacob you can open your eyes now," Alice says sarcastically. I hadn't realized that they were closed.

Doing as I'm told I get my first look at Alice's house of a bathroom. The overpowering sense of femininity is ubiquitous and it makes my skin crawl. The soft lights around the vanity mirror reflect off the cotton candy pink walls in a way that makes my head spin.

"Congratulations Jacob. You are the first male, besides Jasper of course, to enter my bathroom." In others words I'm the only idiot in the house not smart enough to protect his sanity.

"Alice this room is going to make me seriously sick," I moan.

"You chuck on my floor you clean it up. Now stop being such a baby and sit down so I can get to work. We don't have much time left." Alice turns her back on my and walks towards some type of linens closet. We both know there's no way I could escape. I'm trapped.

I sit down in the closest chair and mumble profanities under my breath as I rub my temples. A sudden clinking of bottles on the counter in front of me gets my attention. My head snaps up and I see Alice arranging various containers of French labeled makeup along the marble surface.

"Are you out of your freaking mind," I shout incredulously jumping to my feet. "There is not way in Hell I'm letting you smear that crap across my face."

Alice's hands freeze over a container of thick powder. With her head still down she slowly turns towards me. A deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth, then her head tilts back until her gaze meets mine.

The resolved fury in her eyes dares me to try and go against her wishes. Sitting down Alice was at eye level, but now that I'm on my feet I tower over her like the giant looking down on Jack as he descends the beanstalk. Even so – and I will never admit this to anyone – she still scares me.

I starch my face into a hard mask with my mouth drawn strait and tight, my eyes narrowed slightly. "Only for Nessie," I mumble behind gritted teeth then slump back into the chair.

Like flipping a switch her mood changes instantly to the annoyingly perky kid who just got her way. "I'm so glad you see it like that. This really isn't going to be that bad." She looks down at my face; the scowl is still firmly in place. A gleam of sympathy shines behind her eyes.

"Hmm wait here for a moment." Alice flits out of the room leaving blatantly perplexed. I few seconds later she comes back just as fast as she had left, but now she's carrying a small flatscreen TV with her.

"Alright this might make the experience a little more pleasurable for the both of us. You will be preoccupied, and I won't have to listen to you complain." Alice smiles like a little seraph.

Climbing up on top of the counter she clears off a high shelf to place the TV on. Within the next few seconds all the many colored cords are plugged into various outlets along the wall. I blink; Alice is at my side again with a remote in her hand. She quickly grabs her phone out of her pocket and looks at the time.

"Oh goody it's just starting." Alice smiles deviously and starts flipping through the channels faster than I can count them. "There." Out of nowhere she stops and materializes behind my chair to start work on my hair.

The opening starts out in an eerie black and white setting with goose bump raising music in the back ground. "What the . . ." I'm shushed before I can say more.

I continue to stare without a clue as to what I'm watching. That is until the title ghosts across the screen in that wavy font that appears at the beginning of cheesy horror movies to look like dripping blood or slime.

"You've got to be kidding me," I snort.

"What? I thought it seemed appropriate." Alice lets out a short bell laugh and returns to combing out my hair. I roll my eyes and go back to watching a retro 40's rendition of _Dracula Meets the Wolfman_.

The afternoon dwindles away and swiftly transitions into twilight. Alice managed to do my face makeup – I cringe internally at the reminder that I'm wearing makeup – without interrupting too much of the movie. We would banter like close friends whenever the movie got a little boring or somebody did something stupid, usually me.

My least favorite part of the whole process is the eyeliner. I tell her that it will make me look like some punk cutter, but she heavily disagrees. Of course, then, she has to break out her vast historical knowledge that she'd collected before I was even born and lecture me about the traditional vampire prototype from the gothic era. In one ear and out the other is all I've have to say about that.

"Alright Jacob, avoid any mirrors, please, and go put on your costume. I've worked miracles here so please don't mess anything up," She begs.

This whole awkward bonding experience has made me soft so I agree. "Fine whatever you want, but only because I want this to be really special for Nessie and you seem to know how to do that better than I do."

"I know," she chirps happily before she throws the plastic garment bag at me.

I chuckle to myself and close the door to her bedroom behind me to change. Alice can be pretty fun for such a pestering nag.

Putting on the costume without messing up and of my . . . face proves to be a more difficult challenge than I had originally imagined. Considering that my shirt is button up, I think most of the smudging is the consequence of my hands bushing up against my face. I also managed to, somehow, get white makeup all over my black pants.

Once I'm fully dressed I walk to the door and wait for Alice. It doesn't take too long for her to show up, but the entire time I stand there I'm constantly fidgeting. Wearing so much clothing feels so heavy and constricting. This is going to take some getting used to. Finally Alice shows up with a paper bag in her hands.

"What's that?"

"Don't be so egocentric, it has nothing to do with you," Alice responds looking down at her hands. She hasn't looked at my face yet and I'm afraid as to what she'll see.

"It's for Nessie. Speaking of which I . . . For the love of all things holy what have you done to yourself," she finally screams in high-pitched, breathless disbelief. Yeah, my concerns were justified. "Ugh hurry into the bathroom. We need an emergency touchup." She tugs on my arm and, again, I get the feeling of my arm coming from my socket.

No playful repartee this time. Alice is all business for the next eight minutes.

"There, you're lucky I'm a genius when it comes to makeup." In less of the jovial mood she was in earlier, Alice leads me to Nessie's room. I concentrate on not looking into any mirrors or any reflective surfaces period; I'm afraid of what I'll see.

Alice knocks lightly on the door and slips in through a crack before I can see Nessie. Ugh I'm so close, why can't I just go in? I have to see her.

Leaning against the wall I tap my foot impatiently. Every time my toes drum against the sole of my shoe I'm reminded of how uncomfortable I am.

"Alright Nessie, now that you look amazing are you ready to see your vamp-tastic boyfriend?" I hear Alice behind the door and bolt up strait. This is it.

The door opens slowly – I know Alice is dramatizing this as much as she can – and my stomach flips in anticipation. As soon as I lay my eyes on Nessie's figure my mouth drops open and my eyes bug out like the wolf in one of those old Warner Bros. cartoons.

A short nervous laugh escapes Nessie's lips as she realizes that her reaction mirrors mine. She probably thinks I look like such an idiot. I wouldn't blame her though. Although I haven't seen myself, anything would look ridiculous compared to how perfect Nessie looks.

RPOV:

My heart flutters in my chest as Alice eases open the door. I edge around her to get my first glimpse at Jacob. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until the gush of air escapes my lungs as my mouth drops open.

This isn't my Jacob; I can't believe it. Of course he still has the same basic features that make Jacob so beautiful, but he's so different, for lack of a better word. As I analyze this person in front of me looking for my Jacob underneath I realize we are wearing matching expressions. A little bit of pent up hysteria bursts through my already open mouth. He cringes back and I bite my lip. Wow, real smooth.

He steps forward and places his hand on my cheek, despite the glove I can tell it's too warm to be the vampire he so convincingly portrays. "Nessie," it's the same deep, raspy voice I've listened intently to since I was born.

"Jacob," I whisper inaudibly. Senseless tears stream down my cheeks, great, smeared makeup. I press my face against his maroon velvet vest. The gold double rowed buttons are cold against my cheek. He wraps his arms around me and encloses me within his silk cape, maroon on the inside and black on the outside, like a cocoon.

We stand like that until I can pull myself together. I wipe my hand across my cheek and luckily no makeup smeared. Before I look up at Jacob's face I reach my hands up and idly play with the intricate gold cross hanging from his neck by and short maroon ribbon.

Finally I let my eyes travel up to his neck where I see the collars to both his white button-up shirt and cape are popped. I chuckle to myself. Jake's not one I can imagine with a popped collar; it's not very befitting of his personality. Not that it looks bad or anything, just different.

My eyes continue to trail up to his chin then his lips. Being this close I can see the faint remnants of red lipstick smudged off to give his lips just the slightest tint of crimson red that whispers fresh kill.

Past his nose I look into his eyes. I snort; Alice didn't miss any detail. The soft chocolate brown of his eyes has been covered up by light brown caramel contact lenses. The affect is only for the few of us who live that chosen lifestyle which the eye color is indicative of. No one on the streets would notice the difference, his pack might, but Alice is a stickler for details and wouldn't miss one so obvious to someone in the know.

I reach up and run my hand over his sleek black hair. Alice had gelled it so thoroughly that even the smallest, most unruly of hairs is pulled back with the rest. The lights from the ceiling create a soft shine over the top of Jake's hair giving it that silky smooth look.

Leaning back out of Jake's arms I can get the full effect of Alice's handiwork. If the lips, eyes and hair weren't enough, Alice had covered Jake's entire face and neck with a white power giving him that washed-out colorless tone so common to the undead. Some of the russet coloring still shows through hinting at the life beneath the corpse.

"Jake, you look amazing. Have you seen yourself?" Again he cringes. I grab his wrist and drag him into my room towards the full length mirror on my wall.

"Really, Ness, you don't have to do this. We should just go now. Alice is probably waiting for us," he pleads. I stop for a moment. I try to think back and can't remember Alice leaving us.

"Stop being so stubborn, this is my day. You're supposed to do what I want, remember." I really don't like to be so controlling, but sometimes Jake gets into a low self-esteem, self pitying bout and needs to be dragged back to reality, sometimes kicking and screaming.

Jake lets out a dull sigh and turns towards the mirror. The widening of his eyes is the only noticeable change in his composure at first. After a short while a smile begins to play at the corners of his mouth and he gives an abrupt snort.

He looks at me and I can see the warmth in his eyes behind the contacts. "It really doesn't matter how I look. This is _your_ night after all, and _you _look gorgeous." He stops for a moment in false contemplation. "You know what? I bet all the other guys are going to be so envious that their imprints aren't as beautifully wolf like as mine. Hmm, I guess I can live with that." A genuine Jacob smile spreads from ear to ear as he leans down to gently press his lips softly to mine.

"Now what do say we get this show on the road?"

I look out my window. The sun dropped behind the tree line a while ago, but faint pinks and oranges play above the canopies like the afterglow of a burnt-out match.

"I'm ready when you are," I say nodding my head.

"Good," he leans down to kiss me once more. "What do you think are the chances of us getting to use Bella's Ferrari?"

Rolling my eyes I grab Jake's hand and drag him downstairs to model for the rest of the family.

_**

* * *

A/N: Finally another chapter up for you guys. As I said before I'm really please with the increased number of reviews I got for last chapter, let's keep it up. I'm estimating three to four more chapters left of the story, but I always write too much so it may be more. Either way, be sure to get your votes in the poll on in my profile page. I've only received twenty-seven votes so far, and that's kind of abysmal. I also believe that there is a tie between two of the choices so go vote and review and make your voice count. THANK YOU!**_


	15. Anticipation

_**A/N: If I said you guys were amazing last chapter, well, I've had my definition of amazing revised. I received the first ten reviews in less than twenty-four hours of updating. Whoa! I think there are a total of fourteen. Way to go, let's keep it up! Also I'd like to see some more responses with the poll.**_

* * *

RPOV:

We descend the stairs in no particular rush; neither of us is ready to let go of the other's hand. It's nice to hold on to something soft and warm occasionally.

Approaching the final staircase down to the main floor I slide my hand from Jacob's and place it over my stomach with the other. I pinch my eyes shut. Hunching over my shoulders I bury my face into the fur lining of my jacket.

Jake puts his hand on the small of my back and pulls me against his chest. "Nessie, Nessie, what's wrong," he croons trying to sooth me.

"Nothing really, it's just my stomach. You know how I get nauseous when I'm nervous."

Jake rolls his eyes – I can't see his face, but I know him well enough. "Really there's nothing to be worried about. At least you're not covered in ridiculous makeup. This is all supposed to be for fun, relax."

Loosening my muscles I lean back and grab Jake's hand again. Deep breath, "I can do this, there's nothing to worry about," I say more to myself than anyone else.

We continue to walk down the first few steps. Just before we reach the turn that will put us in view of the living room and my family Jacob pulls on my hand like the reins of a horse. I turn towards him to see his face leaning closer to mine. He presses his lips softly to my ear and whispers so low no one on the first floor, only a few steps away, can hear.

"Nessie you'll be just fine," he murmurs indicating my increased heart rate. "And besides, I think you actually look kind of sexy."

My breath catches in my throat; all that comes out is an embarrassing strained, rasping gasp. Jake chuckles to himself and pecks me amiably on the cheek. My heart rate before was nothing compared to now. I groan before following Jake onto the landing.

I hold my breath and close my eyes. It's an irrational reaction, but it stems from that long buried childhood theory that "you can't see me if I can't see you".

I can feel the anticipation thick in the air as I step across the threshold. Everyone's here; I can smell them. However, it's what I hear that's even more disconcerting.

There are three gasps from the ladies, of course, not including Alice since she already knows how we look. My uncles burst into uncontrollable fits of hysteria as to be expected. Then there's the stifled snort that I assume comes from Dad, he'd want to be polite. Papa Carlisle lets a short gasp of surprise escape his lips then tries to cover it up with a contemplative "hmm".

"Nessie, honey, open your eyes." I jump startled as Mom places her stone hands along the sides of my face. However, I do as I'm told being the good mama's girl that I am.

Jasper and Uncle Em are the first one's I see. They are kind of hard to miss as they are flailing themselves about the room.

"Hiding in the shadows are we blood-sucker," Uncle Em taunts as he elbows Jasper. I look beside me to see Jacob has disappeared. Following Uncle Em's and Jasper's sight paths I see Jacob leaning in the back corner of the room.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to step in any sunlight now would we," Jasper continues. Despite the waves of euphoria Jasper is sending throughout the room, nothing can compete with the frustrated tension rolling off of Jake as he grinds his teeth.

"Guys, leave him alone. He's only doing this because I wanted him to," I plead with my uncles.

"Oh Nessie, look at you Wild Thing." Uncle Em bursts into purposefully off-key singing.

"Come on Nessie please just say it. Just this once then we'll be done, I promise," Jasper begs wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye.

"What are you talking about?"

Jasper elbows Uncle Em in the gut and they stare into each other's eyes. They stop laughing and seem to communicate only with their eyes. The silence is short lived, however. Before it can be fully appreciated, they begin howling at the top of their lungs.

So fast I don't even see it happen, Dad runs behind and smacks them each on the side of the head with enough power that their skulls crack against each other in some Three Stooges style retribution.

"Children behave," Carlisle commands in his softly-spoken paternal voice. All three of them, as if timed and rehearsed, hang their heads in false regret before mumbling out a pitiful "sorry Dad".

"Well, I think you look fabulous, Nessie," Aunt Rose admires turning her attention away from the boys.

"Nessie you are truly beautiful, just like your parents." This compliment comes from Nana Esme as only a flattering remark like that could.

"You two are going to be the best dressed ones out there," Mom says contributing her opinion. "Jake, stop worrying about them. They're only jealous that you have a cape and they don't. Now come out here before I have to come in and get you." A little bit of the old Bella slips out from under the Mom hat I've grown so accustomed to in the past year. I sometimes forget that she's just as young and crazy as the rest of them.

Jake throws himself off the wall and slouches over to my side. "The cape is cool isn't it," he mutters. I can sense the smidgen of pride in the undercurrent of his monotone. I'm sure Mom hears it too.

Once everyone is calmed down Jake and I have to spin in circles so that the family can analyze us from every angle. Alice takes each compliment as another puff of helium to her already overinflated ego.

Somehow we all end up on the couch where the "adults" discuss the game plan. I sit in between Mom and Dad, and let Mom rub my back as I lean against her shoulder.

A short stop to Grandpa's place is a must because we all know how sensitive he is to being left out of our lives. He just has a tough time keeping up with the supernatural. Then there's the question of whose coming and where. Mom, of course is going to come, because Grandpa – even though he won't admit it – feels uncomfortable with so many of us around. In all actuality, that's how it should be. We've only been over to Grandpa's house once without Mom present and that was a catastrophic mistake.

I was staying with Grandpa for the weekend and Dad insisted on dropping me off. Alice or Mom usually takes me, they are really the only two people – vampires – Grandpa feels comfortable around besides Papa Carlisle, so we were all a little confused by Dad's urgency to get out of the house.

Dad was moving faster than normal as he desperately tried to clear the vicinity of the house. Before we got half way down the drive I heard the two back doors softly click shut. I turned around to see Jasper and Uncle Em in the back seat.

"Edward, floor it. Let's get the hell out of here," Uncle Em begged frantically. Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and slammed on the gas pedal with one motion.

We wound haphazardly around the curves leading to the highway. At the first glimpse of the main road Dad sped up even faster.

"Dad what is hap . . ." I'm cut short by a piercing scream resounding from the house.

"EMMETT," Aunt Rose yelled like a ferocious harpy.

Turning onto the highway the speedometer read well over one hundred. My uncles turned towards each other and pounded their fists before breaking into triumphant laughter. Dad just shakes his head and sighs irritably.

I never found out what actually happened, but I don't know if I really want to. The cryptic comments that came from the back of the car that day were enough to turn anyone off to their burning curiosity.

As we reached Grandpa's house Jasper and Uncle Em insist on coming up to the door with us. I saw no harm in it and pleaded along with them. Dad had no choice but to say yes.

We rang the doorbell and listened as Grandpa's rhythmic footsteps approached the door. The tempo stopped as he checked the peephole before turning around and walking away. There was a soft ruffling in the background and Dad bit his lip to hold back the laughter threatening to burst through his lips like water from a fire hose.

"Dad what's going on," I questioned. He just shook his head and continued to bite his lip.

"Bro what's up?" Apparently Uncle Em has more leverage over Dad than I do because he answered this time.

"Charlie's 'suspicious' about you and Jasper so he's slipped his gun in the back of his pants." Dad's eyes shone bright with anticipation, but as the snap indicating the release of the deadbolt sounded Dad quickly composed himself into a friendly façade.

The guys stayed longer than was necessary toying with Grandpa in cruel and unusual ways. More than once Grandpa's hand twitched towards the pistol at the small of his back. Needless to say, Jasper and Uncle Em were never allowed back at Grandpa's place without Mom's supervision ever again.

Dad wraps his long fingers around his face concealing his eyes and shakes his head. He'd obviously relived the moment through my mind. "Alright, it's decided then, Bell and I will take Nessie and Jake to Charlie's house."

Alice looks at Dad incredulously. She opens her mouth to object to such an appalling statement when Dad, without looking up from his hands, resigns. "Fine Alice, you can come too." Alice jumps up and claps her hands together like a seal begging for fish.

"Nessie you look amazing. All eyes will be on you tonight," Aunt Rose claims proudly. I gulp and pray that she's wrong. Aunt Rose sighs "Just like her aunt." She kisses me on the cheek and walks away beaming. She takes to longest route to the stairs as to avoid looking at Jake. Aunt Rose can be so stubborn; I wish they would just get along.

Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle wish me the best and tell me to have a good time. Nana Esme asks me to be safe as she holds me tightly against her chest. No one gives hugs like Nana.

Alice, being perpetually impatient whenever I'm involved because she can't "see" what's going to happen, skips to my side and drags me by my wrist towards the garage. I poke my head up the stairs and shout a quick goodbye to Jasper and Uncle Em who have been banished to the second floor for not being able to control their behavior.

Entering the garage with Alice, I spy Mom leaning against the wall with a tired look of ambiguity on her face as she watches the spectacle in front of her. Jake is standing with his hand lightly stroking the hood of Dad's Vanquish. Dad is posing, statuesque, with his arms folded clenching his fists.

"Oh come on Edward. This _is_ a special occasion after all." Jacob puts on the most innocent façade he can manage as he tries to be persuasive.

"No," Dad says through clenched teeth. Ugh boys and their cars.

"Alright, alright, I guess we'll settle for Bella's Ferrari." Now he gets to the point, start out big and settle for less.

Mom thaws from her stance wide-eyed and horrified. "Absolutely not," she screams, her voice jumping up an octave. Dad leans against the wall looking slightly bemused now that he's out of the fire.

"Really Bella this thing's going to start growing weeds. You never drive it anywhere.'

"I drove it up to Alaska when we visited Tanya a few moths ago," Mom protests.

"You only drove it because we didn't pass through any civilization during the drive. It's such a waste."

"You know as well as I that it's way to ostentatious to drive through town." Mom does have a point, but I think Jake just wants something to take the attention off of his vamped appearance. Overhearing my thoughts, Dad agrees with me. He raises his eyebrow as my thoughts entwine with his. "Hmm," he ponders thoughtfully.

Using his shoulders he pushes himself off of the wall and steps over to Jacob. "Do you really think Halloween is the best time to give the Ferrari a much needed drive?" Jacob tries to think this over, but doesn't see where Dad's going with this. Dad sighs as if having to explain a simple concept for the fifteenth time. "A shiny red sports car is the perfect target for egging and covering in toilet paper," Jake opens his mouth to object, but Dad's already one step ahead. "So perfect that the perpetrators won't care that it's sitting in the driveway of the chief of police. Don't you agree?"

Jake drops his head in defeat and mumbles a final "Alright" before sulking off towards the Volvo.

Mom sets her eyes, focused, off in the distant. It's the look she gets when she's opening up her mind to Dad. She's thanking him.

Much of the car ride is silent except for the occasional burst of excitement from Alice. Jacob is more of less sulking in the corner. I'm not sure if he's just that upset about the car or if he's dreading the evening's itinerary. With his hand in mine, I periodically send him short thoughts to uplift his attitude. They range anywhere from "we don't have to do this if you don't want to" to "get over it, it's just a car". Nothing helps.

Mom and Dad are in the front communicating silently with each other. Only the trained eye can catch their unspoken conversations. Being their daughter I can feel the passion and intensity between them even though they may only be commenting on the weather. In the past year I've become so attune to them that sometimes I can even understand the basis of what is said, but not tonight. The lights are too dim, and that inhibits my human half.

Although the trip doesn't take too long with Dad driving, my attention span is spent three quarters of the way there. I turn around on my knees, none of us feel that it's really necessary to wear a seatbelt, and stare out the back window. The sun is obscured by the filmy coating of clouds, but the outline is clear enough. Right now it's almost completely hidden beneath the canopy of trees that rise up over the horizon. Dingy splotches of orange hang above the tree tops then morph into soft petals of pinks. Tracing my eyes up the sky then directly in front of us I can see the bizarre blending of purples, greys and blues that paint the sky.

Entering the town I watch as other children walk hand-in-hand with their parents. The array of silly costumes running about is comical. I spot a couple groups of kids "my own age" and excitement rises once again in the pit of my stomach. I see everything from butterflies to mummies, but no werewolves. I even see a few Dracula impersonators –but no questions asked Jake looks the best. Maybe I picked some taboo costume. My free hand fiddles nervously with the buttons on my jacket. Dad looks back at me through his rearview mirror encouragingly.

"Nessie you look wonderful. We've all already told you that. There's no reason to worry. You aren't even staying here in town, remember?' The remaining passengers all turn their attentions towards me. _Ugh thanks Dad_. He smiles apologetically and turns his gaze back towards the road.

The next three minutes in the car until we reach Grandpa's house are torture. Mom and Alice put forth all their efforts into consoling me. If I could die from irritation, I probably would have.

"Really guys I'll be fine. Just stage fright you know. I'm new to all this," I finally input as we pull into the driveway. "And besides, I'll have Jake with me."

I probably shouldn't have added that last part. Alice and Mom exchange worried looks and continue on with the encouragement. Before the car even stops I shove past Jacob and open his door. I quickly push him out into the frigid night air before I step out after him. As my feet hit the pavement I look up to see Mom waiting by my door. She smiles sweetly at the irritated look on my face and wraps her arm around my waist. She kisses my cheek and leans me towards the porch without a word. Alice skips excitedly behind us followed by Dad and Jacob. I ring the doorbell and lean my head against mom's shoulder as we wait for Grandpa to answer the door.

_**

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your patience. I'm so sorry I got this one out late. I usually shoot for Saturday night, but I've been kind of wrapped up trying to put together a birthday party for my brother. Anyway, yeah another cliffy I just can't help it. I'm guesstimating about four more chapters left to the story. So please review and tell me what you think should happen next whether it's Charlie's or the pack's reactions, I want to hear from you. And please go vote in my poll I've only received 28 votes and they're all really close so you could be the deciding vote.**_

_**THANK YOU!**_


	16. Modeling

_**A/N: Hey sorry again for the late update I'm so busy you can not believe. You guys are still doing pretty well with the reviews although I only received eleven reviews for this one. Even after begging I still only obtained one more vote in the poll, and that vote put the two top choices at a tie. The poll's right up there on my profile all you need to do is click, read a few sentences and vote!

* * *

  
**_

RPOV:

In the distance I can hear bells ring and doors slam as children hurriedly leave their house to prey on other doorsteps. I hear soft voices squeal with delight as two groups of girls identify each other as friends. They walk along the sidewalk comparing their pillowcases and admiring the other's costume. Then, they switch to fifth grade gossip.

"Did you hear Andy didn't do his science project and has to sit on the wall at recess for _two whole weeks_?" The second girl gasps at the horrors that have just been revealed as the first girl "mhms" in confirmation.

"Wow Ms. Herbert can be such a meany," the second girl finally retorts, her slight lisp becoming apparent.

I smile idly to myself relishing in the simple lives of the "normal" humans. I'll never be able to have those experiences. I sigh.

The door in front of me creaks open and I snap back to the here and now. Grandpa stands in front of us pink faced and crinkly eyed. His eyes scan across the five us, but my costume holds his gaze the longest.

"Wow Renesmee, you've really grown since I saw you last," Grandpa comments with a smile as he pulls me into a tight – tight for a human anyway – hug.

"Ugh Grandpa a couple of pounds and a quarter of an inch really aren't that much." Although my growth has slowed down, we haven't visited in several months. Jacob snorts from behind me and I turn around to see him rolling his eyes.

"Really Nessie, you don't have to be so literal about everything," Jacob informs me, subtly remarking on my lack of people skills.

"Hey you don't worry about him. If the change is big enough for _me_ to see, then it's a sufficient amount." Grandpa squeezes me tighter before turning to Jacob. "Don't you look . . ." Grandpa struggles to find a proper adjective while the rest of us stand holding our breath. Grandpa knew about the werewolves and hopefully won't make the leap to discovering that we're vampires based on our costume choices. "Well, to be honest, you look downright creepy," I let out a big sigh and relax. "When I was a boy an older friend of mine rented an old Dracula movie. Couldn't sleep for the next week I was so scared."

We all laugh as Grandpa ushers us into the house. The laughter fills the tiny living room like a chorus of bells with Jacob being a misfit gong thrown in with his shaky bass. Per Grandpa's request we all sit on either the couch or on one of the various chairs placed throughout the room and "make ourselves comfortable". I greedily plop myself on the center of the couch while Mom and Jake take their seats on either side of me. Dad makes his way over to a wooden chair placed adjacent to Mom's armrest while Alice sits atop her feet on a plastic folding chair opposite me.

In the kitchen I can hear a light ruffle of plastic as Grandpa unwraps some prebaked pastries from the store. A buttery, sugary scent mixed with chocolate can only mean the obvious: chocolate chip cookies. I really shouldn't have needed the scent to guess at that one; that's what he always buys due to Jacob's apparent preference of generic, store brand cookies. Right on cue Jake lifts his nose to the ceiling and moans a quiet "yum" in anticipation.

I lean forward to get a clear view of Dad and give him a sharp look. _Why does he insist on feeding me? I can't take many more of those damned cookies._ Dad laughs and shakes his head.

"Just take one; it really can't be that bad. You know it will make him happy," Dad whispers so low Grandpa has no chance of hearing. _Then why don't you shove one of those things down _your_ gullet. _I respond in silent anger.

More chuckles from Dad while the rest of the family tries to decipher the conversation, which I'm sure they probably already get the gist of it. He sighs mockingly. "I'm sorry, but we can't all be total freaks. We need someone to throw him off." Dad winks and sits back casually as Grandpa enters the room.

Sure enough he's carrying a dish of those incessant cookies. Grandpa walks over towards Jake first, probably because he's the only one who shows any true interest in Grandpa's food. "Alrighty Jake, fresh chocolate chip cookies just like you like." He pauses for a moment, "Ok well I'm sure they were fresh at some recent point in time."

Jacob shrugs his shoulders and thanks Grandpa as he loads his lap up with four of five cookies. Alice glowers at Jake daring him to get any crumbs or, heaven forbid, a stain on his costume.

The plate is then turned to me where I must play my role and graciously take a cookie. Although I am able to suppress a full grimace, my eye twitches slightly with the effort. I don't think Grandpa notices, but Dad does. As Grandpa turns his back to set the dish on the table – he's accepted the strange fact that no one besides Jake and me eat; a subtle realization that he came upon four months ago – Dad leans forward and gives me a stern look. I can practically read _his_ mind as he silently orders me to behave.

Turning around, Grandpa would see nothing out of the ordinary; we're just sitting back happily enjoying each others' company. He smiles and wipes the crumbs from his hands onto the legs of his jeans. Alice's nose scrunches and her upper lip curls back slightly in a very convincing, unintentional, impersonation of Elvis.

Profound silence pervades the cramped living area. The only sound is the far off trick-or-treaters running around with crinkling bags of sweets. A small grin spreads to the corners of Dad's lips and he shoots a subtle glance in my direction from the corner of his lips. Before I have time to ask, silently of course, Grandpa snaps his fingers in an "Aha!" moment.

"Picture time of course, I almost forgot." Grandpa runs upstairs in an awkward waddle due to old age that's become apparent only in the last few months. Jake motions to slap his forehead, but Alice materializes by side to grab his wrist in her iron grasp.

"Are you mental? You can't mess up your face right before pictures," Alice scolds. She looks dangerously close to tagging a furious "duh" to the end of her sentence.

Grand tromps down the stairs with an antique film camera swinging from his wrist. Dad nudges Mom in the side and nods his head towards Grandpa. After a moment she raises her eyebrows in comprehension mouthing a silent "oh" then turns to Grandpa.

"Hey Dad, do you think we could copies of those pictures once they're developed," Mom asks innocently like some typically excited parent. My face flushes bright red. No.

I don't even notice Alice perk up in enthusiasm until her voice rings in my ears. "Oh yes Charlie make sure and take plenty of good shots. This is a momentous occasion." My mouth drops open. You've got to be kidding me. Burning hotter than before, I think my face might actually melt off from embarrassment. I look over for Jake's reaction; he's on his feet with the remaining cookies in crumbs scattered across the carpet. At least he's on my side.

"Sure kiddo, no problem. Nessie, how about you and Jacob go stand over by the door and um," Grandpa scans the room for a better backdrop, but stops when he sees our hostile expressions. "Well, _try_ to look happy?"

I take a deep breath and drag Jake towards the door. We can't ruin everyone else's good time. Besides, we'll probably look back on this and laugh. Well that's what I think before Alice tosses Jake a pair of plastic fangs to Jake. No words are exchanged; just a murderous glare from Alice that no one would dare argue with.

The first pictures are the traditional smiling pictures where we have our hands around each others back. Jake has a really hard time faking a smile even after Dad "asks nicely" several times. I think he's just bitter about the teeth. Eventually, I discretely slide my hand from the formal middle back down to his hips and finally low enough to pinch his butt. The timing is perfect. His eyes widen and his mouth pops open in a surprised "o" mixed in with an unexpected smile right as the camera flashes. Mom, Alice and I burst into laughter as Dad fumes and Grandpa scratches his head confused. Even beneath the makeup Jake's blush is conspicuously glowing.

Once Alice thinks we have enough happy pictures she takes over and directs the posed shots.

We start off with the rivalry pictures which are extremely controversial to work through. The first ones are simple; we just crouch and bare our teeth like we are circling each other. Alice keeps getting frustrated because I won't stop giggling. I just feel really awkward posing like this. However, it does get easier.

The controversial part comes in with the fake fight scenes. It all starts like this:

"Jake you lean against the wall and fall back like you're trapped. Nessie you come in for the kill and I'll get the picture," Alice instructs,

I oblige and walk to my spot and wait for Jake who is contemplating something in the middle of the room.

"Come on Jake we don't have forever. Get over here so I can win," I say.

He holds up a finger; I sigh in exasperation. "Alice, I really don't think its right for me to be beaten by my girlfriend," he finally argues.

Alice glares and opens her mouth for a rebuttal, but Dad interjects first. "No you're right Jake," he says to our astonishment. "The vampire really _would_ win over the werewolf any day." He ends with a triumphant smirk and crosses his. Mom, Alice and I look at Dad in glorified disbelief. Vampires – 1, werewolves – 0.

"No, it's not that I just um," Jake stumbles over his words like an octopus on rollerblades. "Well, I guess I could let Nessie win."

"That's a very mature thing for you to do Jacob. Let a girl _werewolf_ win over her boyfriend _vampire_ even though we both know that wouldn't happen in real life." Dad responds with a wink.

Grandpa, thinking Dad is saying that I wouldn't win because I'm a girl not because I'm portraying a werewolf, comes to my rescue. "I think Renesmee is plenty capable of handling herself, Edward. She's smart too."

"Oh I have no doubt in that Charlie," Dad says mockingly, "No doubt at all." Jake glowers and mumbles something about getting the damned pictures over with.

In the end we both get our fair share of wins and losses with a few myth based snapshots thrown in for the fun of it. Jake actually convinces Grandpa to let him use the pistol, but only if the bullets are removed first. Jake and I face off. He's armed with a silver bullet loaded gun, I, with cloves of garlic.

After rifling through Grandpa's Police Department certified utility belt I find a flashlight that come in handy. Standing on a chair, out of the view of the camera, I shine the light down on Jake who recoils back like he's in pain.

I think my favorite is also the most romantic in a sense. Jake leans me back over his arm with his hand resting on the small of my back. My head is tipped back with my neck exposed so Jake can lean in and press his warm lips against my skin before he "bites" me. Mom and Dad look at each other nostalgically and reach out for the other's hand in such a loving manner that I hope Jake and I can some day achieve.

The laughs are had and the sky has been coated with an inky blackness that only has the slightest film of blotchy grey clouds. I look at the clock on the mantelpiece, 6:37. My eyes widen as the time sinks in. We were supposed to leave Grandpa's at 6:30. Where has the time gone? I'm not ready.

"Jake, Ness are you guys ready to get going," Mom asks as she grabs her coat.

Jake sighs, "Let's get this over with."

Mom gives her hugs and kisses – Grandpa doesn't even mind her frigid skin temperature anymore – and Jake gives a slight half wave accompanied by a "see ya." I continue to stand, frozen with stage fright, in the middle of the floor.

An icy hand on my shoulder, ironically, thaws my stance. "Nessie there's nothing to worry about. Just think about you and Jake," Dad says comfortingly.

"I know, but it's different goofing off with family then going out there." These are the times I feel childish and silly, like I really am acting my age.

Dad frowns, "There is no reason to feel that way. It's ok to be nervous."

"Nessie you know all the kids out there. They're going to love your costume, and if they don't Jake with take care of them," Mom says as she squeezes me in her arms.

"Go on Ness get out of here; you look fabulous." Alice pushes Mom, Jake and me out the door. "Oh, and don't forget to have a good time." I laugh and ease up a bit. Alice needs to get her priorities strait.

Sliding in the backseat of the car with Jake is comforting as is the purr of the engine. Mom smoothly pulls out of the driveway and on to the rocky black pavement. I lean my head against Jake's shoulder and close my eyes. At this moment I wish I had human eyes. So I could sit silently blinded by the darkness. Instead I have my eyes that are strong enough, with the glow of the clock radio, to make out every detail of every surface in the car. I keep my eyes closed.

With the silence I am able to think, and without Dad nearby I am able to do so privately. I remember back to a few months ago when the treaty between my family and the tribe was revised. We all met at the boarder; my entire family and Jake's pack was on one side, Sam's pack and the elders on the other. We walked into the woods so as not to draw attention to ourselves in the middle of the road. As we walked we mirrored each other. No one ever crossed the line and no one ever looked away from the other side. We just walked side by side keeping in pace with each others' steps.

It was a horrible night. Everything seemed to be focused on me, and I am not over exaggerating. Sam's pack trusted our family enough not to kill anyone, but the elders didn't want us over their side anyway. Jake told them that by excluding me they were exiling him too. Papa Carlisle assured them that we didn't ask for permission to intrude on their land, we just wanted the hostility to end. The elders thought this was all fair, but many of the wolves – especially the young ones – had a hard time accepting our truce as a more friendly agreement than it already was.

After many hours of discussing and growling and yelling and Dad, Jasper, and Emmett irritating the hell out of everyone they finally came to a settlement. Jake and his pack are, of course, allowed over onto their lands; I don't think that was ever in question. Since I'm Jake's imprint and only half a vampire I'm allowed to come and go as I please. Mom and Papa Carlisle have practically the same benefit with everyone already knowing Mom as a human and, let's face it, you'd have to be pure evil not to honor and respect Papa Carlisle. However, the elders did "strongly advice" that they not come over unless accompanied by a pack member, which they always adhere to so there will be no reason for tension. Dad, being my father, is allowed over, but he must be accompanied by a pack member. He really doesn't like that stipulation. The rest of my family is allowed, but they have to give the elders warning and reason before doing so and again have a pack member along.

Even with my eyes closed now I can tell when we cross the treaty line. All the muscles in my body tense and breathing becomes faster, shallower. Jake squeezes his arm tighter around my shoulder and leans down to whisper in my ear. "We're almost there."

* * *

_**A/B: Ah I know I'm horrible aren't I? I make you wait two weeks and then end with a cliffy. Good news is the next chapter will be the start of the trick-or-treating! Once again I am so sorry for the long wait. Right now my schedule is becoming even more hectic than it already was. However, if I get lots of good reviews and a couple more votes in my poll I may be more apt to getting the next chapter out sooner. Hmm you never know. **_

_**THANK YOU**_

_**Oh quick congrats to all you Steelers fans out there for supporting your team through the win of the Super Bowl. To all you Cardinals fans good job on the tight game I caught the very ending and it was pretty good as far as football is concerned. I thought you guys had it. Way to go Steelers! **_


	17. First Encounter

_**A/N: Wow is this punishment for waiting so long to update? I only received ten reviews **__**AND **__**it took two weeks to get them. Also it took two weeks to receive the three new votes in my poll However that put the two top choices back at a tie. What am I supposed to do with that? So if you haven't voted yet, your vote could make all the difference. For all of you who did review I thank you for not abandoning me. A special thanks to **_**PenguinsRemindMeOfTwilight **_**for the tenth review**_**. **_**Without her this update might not have ever come. **_

* * *

JPOV:

I take a deep breath and scan the windows waiting to see that first glimpse of someone I know. Luckily Nessie has settled her head against my shoulder and is staring out the opposite window so she can't see the frantic apprehension I'm sure is clear in my eyes. I catch the sight of the rearview mirror in my periphery. Bella is staring at me, one eyebrow raised, with a look of incredulity. I scrunch my nose and scowl at Bella before mumbling an order for her to keep her eyes on the road.

"What was that," Nessie asks wearily into my shirt. She gazes up at me assessing my expression. Her liquid brown eyes bear into me in the way I had wished for during these last few years. These are the same enchanting eyes that snatch the breath strait from my lungs and dissolve my stomach into emptiness only be filled once again with the flutter of affection. The same but different. Instead of lightening to face of the one I had loved, these tender peepers now glow in the radiant face of my other half, my soul mate, my reason of being.

"Jake, are you alright?" Nessie leans back to get a better look at my full face. I shake my head to snap out of her unintended trance. I have no idea as to what she sees on my face, but whatever it is it causes her brows to furrow in concern.

Quick like chocolate on a hot day, my features melt into a warm smile. "I'm fine Ness. Don't' worry about me. I was deep in contemplation." I glance at the rearview mirror just in time to see a quick flit of the eyes as Bella rolls them at vampire speed.

"Oh yes I'm so certain of that. You are a regular philosopher now aren't you?" You've got to love the wonder of genetics. Nessie rolls her eyes in a perfect imitation of her mother and I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Nessie squints her eyes in confusion before punching me – quite forcefully I might add – in the shoulder. I resist the urge to rub the sore spot and instead pull her into an iron tight hug. With her face pressed against my chest I can feel her shallow breaths as she gasps for air.

"Cut it out you two," Bella orders. The threat holds little meaning with the smile stretched across her porcelain face. I know she's having just as much fun watching us as any other proud parent would.

I release Nessie with a shrug and smile back. With my momentary distraction, Nessie finds her opportunity to shove me back in false fury. I turn in her direction and give her an arrogant wink. She subsequently sticks her tongue out at me and continues to straiten out her hair since I so rudely mussed it up.

"Are you guys going to get out or do I have to drag you out? We're here."

My smile shatters. Nessie's hands freeze, floating above her head. We both turn towards each other with wide-eyed anxiety. With all this fooling around I hadn't even notice the car stop. One of us, I'm not sure which one, audibly gulps increasing the tension. I can't stand looking at Nessie any longer. Her fear just confirms my own; instead I turn towards the window.

Bella had stopped right in front of the small store owned by Quil's family. This place is crawling with people like some hub of rez society. I sink down in my seat – not an easy task with my knees already bumping up against the back of the passenger's chair – just like when Billy used to take to the dentist.

"Ugh, don't be such a wimp." No sooner than the last syllable touched my ears Bella is at my door pulling it open for me.

"Bells, seriously, watch yourself around here," I say changing the subject.

"Really Jake, everybody and their brother already knows about us by now."

"Still, there's no need to flaunt."

"I'd hardly consider that flaunting. Now get out of the car before I have to pull your arm out of the socket." Despite her playful tone I don't doubt for a minute that she isn't serious. Pouting like a child once more, I stubbornly step onto the pavement and walk over to Nessie's door.

"Now that wasn't all that bad now was it?" If these unnecessary and unwanted remarks had come from anyone else but Bella, I'd probably be on the verge of shaking with anger. My uneasy nerves need to let the excess tension go somewhere.

I take a deep breath and lean down to pull Nessie out of the car. She's still frozen, but luckily her hands have fallen limply to her sides instead of poised above her hair as they were previously.

Without uttering a word I coil my arms around Nessie's waist and lift her from the car. Pressing my lips to her forehead seems to thaw the tension. As if heat pulses from the point where my lips made contact with her skin her muscles slowly relax from crown to heel.

Nessie tilts her head back to smile warmly at me although fear is still the dominant emotion in her eyes. Bella silently steps behind Nessie and pulls her into a backwards hug. Turning her back towards me, Nessie leans her head against Bella's shoulder and places her hand against her mother's cheek.

Understanding colors Bella's otherwise pale face. "I know sweetie, but it will be alright. You are over thinking this way too much. Just go out there and let your instincts take over. You'll have more fun that way." I never really understood the phrase "a mother knows best" until now. Bella said exactly what Nessie needed to hear; I can see it in her face.

Nessie places her hand once again on Bella's cheek in silent appreciation before turning back to me. "You ready?" Confidence exudes from her now. I can't show my reluctance anymore.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply taking in her fragrance. The sickeningly sweet scent that has attached itself to Bella fades as she slams the driver's side door shut. "Have a good time," she calls shifting the car into drive. I listen to pebbles grind beneath the tires, the purr of the engine as it pushes the car closer to the border and farther away from us. Once the sounds of the car are all but indiscernible among the orchestra of noises that fill the air I open my eyes and gaze down at Nessie. "I'm ready."

RPOV:

Jacob entwines his fingers with mine and pulls me towards the quaint little shop just ahead. "I forgot to grab a couple pillowcases before we left. I'm sure we can get some paper bags from inside."

Any doubt that was apparent on his face a few moments ago is now gone. Jake looks so confident now I'm almost sure he's not just putting on a front. Even if it is he's helping to repress the last few twinges apprehension that spark every so often. For that I am grateful so I squeeze his hand lightly letting my appreciation flow through my fingertips to him.

"Don't mention it. I'm just kind of playing it by ear for now so don't thank me yet." Jake flashes a quick smile that lights up his face as he holds the shop door open for me.

The inside of the store has a very old-fashioned rural feel to it. There are wooden shelves covering the walls with an assortment of bobbles wearing neon colored price tags. The worn wooden boards creak under the weight of my steps. The overall scent is an earthy aroma mixed with that moist muggy smell that coats the air after rain. I can also sense a slight undercurrent of sea brine that's drifted in on the wind from the nearby beach.

"Why Jacob Black that can't be you! I haven't seen you in ages. Quil carries on about you all the time about how you never come home anymore. You're spending too much time in Forks look at how pale you are." The thick woman from behind the counter steps forward to give Jake a hug. She's not chunky, just well muscled like her son. I'm sure her embrace would have knocked any human back breathless, but not a werewolf even after she shakes him around a bit. Her strong black braid wags like an excited dog tail down her back.

"You're hilarious. Really it hasn't been all that long since I last saw Quil. He's just being winey," Jake says once he's been released.

"Quil's a good kid; don't be too hard on him. He's got great respect for you, you know that?"

"Yeah I know. I just came in to say hi and see if we could grab a few shopping bags to carry our candy in."

"We, we who?" Quil's mom leans around Jacob to get a better look at me. "Well Jake aren't you going to introduce me to this little cutie here?" Her soft motherly tone turns slightly disparaging at Jake's lack of manners.

I hold out my hand and introduce myself as Nessie. I hate the looks I get when people try to figure out if they've heard me right when I say Renesmee, and I'm really not too fond of lying and saying my name is Vanessa as Dad suggested despite Mom's irritation. So I just stick with Nessie and let people figure out what they want for themselves.

"Well Nessie it's wonderful to meet you. I can see it's no doubt that you are part of the Cullen family. I'm so glad you and Jake came over to the rez tonight." Jake and I both tense at her words despite the crinkly-eyed smile that spreads across her tanned face.

"Um, we really should really get going. You know we can't stay out too late," Jake tactfully changes the subject.

"Oh why of course, I'll go get those bags for you." Quil's mom runs into the back and rummages through a few boxes before returning with two paper bags in her hands. "There, that should do it. You two have fun now." Jake and I rush out of the store as fast as it is politely possible to do so.

"Well Quil's mom seems nice enough and um . . . well informed," I say after walking past a few lamp posts.

"Ha, she's no more informed than the majority of them. She just unknowingly says the most unnerving yet scarily accurate things. I think in her subconscious she knows the truth, but doesn't want to accept it."

"Oh," is all I am able to say. We continue to walk silently, hand in hand, past the first couple houses we come by. Finally we come by a house too heavily decorated to ignore.

Tombstones and rubber body parts are scattered throughout the grass in the front yard. Stringy webs create a thick film over all the trees and the line of shrubbery that leads to the front door. So many strobe lights are hung in the entryway I'm almost afraid that _I_ might get a headache.

"Let's do this," I say in an all business tone usually saved for those in covert ops. I pull on Jake's hand and we walk up to the driveway together. Luckily there's a little boy in a Ninja Turtles costume just in front of us so I don't really have to go up to my first house without any guidance. I don't believe for a second that Jacob would really help me out if I froze at the door step.

We walk up and the little boy looks up from under his purple bandana and smiles a big toothless grin. "Hey lady you look kinda scared. You can ring the door bell if you want and I'll do the talking." He smiles wider. I smile back and push my index finger against the orange glowing button to the left of the doorframe. I realize I should be offended by getting sympathy from a six-year-old, but I'm actually relieved.

"Trick-or-treat," my new turtle buddy shouts out as the door swings open. He holds out his bag so candy can be dropped in. I follow suit and elbow Jake to do the same.

"Oh aren't you guys adorable." The woman behind the door reaches to her side and grabs her bowl of candy. "Two for you and you and you," she counts out for each of us. With a friendly wave she shuts the door and turtle buddy skips off to his dad on the sidewalk. Jake and I slowly shuffle down the drive and to the nearest lamp post although neither of us is really affected by the darkness.  
"Well is it all that it's cracked up to be," Jake asks mockingly. I open up my bag and peer down at the "fun sized" Snickers and Tootsie Roll. Turning back to Jake I stare at him wide-eyed.

"She gave my two," I breathe.

"Hey don't worry about it Ness. Most people aren't that stingy," Jake looks down at me like he wants to pull me into a comforting hug.

"_Two_," I further emphasize. "I got _two_ candies. Wow. I thought I'd have to do something more than just stand at the door with a bag to get only one candy, but no, I did just stand there and I got TWO."

Jake laughs and kisses my forehead. "You are truly amazing Nessie."

The next couple of houses are even more successful than the first. One lady actually gave us full sized Twix bars. I completely let loose tonight. I shout and laugh and race up the sloping driveways with the rest of the little kids. Jake just sits back and laughs. He likes letting me act more my own age every once in awhile; it gives him an excuse to act more childish as well.

"Ha, I totally just grabbed the last pack of M&M's from that house," I say running up to Jake. He'd decided to skip every other house now that I had become a pro at this trick-or-treating thing. Jake wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side.

"Wow Ness you're really making out like a bandit here. Your bag is almost full." I squeeze the paper bag against my chest as he tries to take it out of my hands.

"Hey don't touch my candy punk."

Jacob laughs at my false anger, but drops his hand. "Okay whatever you say because I know you're so excited to get home so you can dig in." I cringe. The artificial sugars and dyes in candy really don't have any appeal to me when it comes to taste.

We walk along the road with smiles stretched across our faces. I'm sure if they could my cheek muscles would have cramped hours ago with my permanently fixed Barbie smile. Just before the next house Jake halts to a stop. With his hand secured around my side I'm forced to halt as well.

"Oh shit," he mutters under his breath. "I knew this was too good to last. I guess I should feel lucky we didn't meet up earlier." Jake is no longer speaking to me, but instead into the overgrowth to our left.

"I caught your scent and just had to come and see, and man was it worth it!" Laughter bursts from the trees as Embry steps onto the sidewalk. "Man this is seriously messed up. I don't even know where to start."

Jake clenches his jaw. "How about you shut up and walk away and I won't have to smash your face in."

Embry's eyes widen in feigned terror as he grabs at his throat. "Oh no! Are you going to suck my blood," he says in a horrible impression of Dracula.

"You better watch yourself Embry," Jake warns taking a step closer. I try to hold back his shoulder, but he shrugs me off.

"Ah shit Jake I forgot my cross and stake. You should be careful though, there was a load of garlic in the pasta I had for dinner." Embry blows a big breath of air in our direction. He was right, lots of garlic. Embry howls with laughter at his own hilarity. He truly is his own best audience.

Jake's hands burst into fits of furious shaking and his breathing increases. "Jake, calm down. He's just being a jerk. Don't bring yourself down to his level." I rub his back gently and he does seem to relax a bit.

Out of nowhere Embry stops laughing and looks maniacally at us. "Oh man, wait until Paul hears about this. I can just imagine it now," I'm sure Jake did as well. This is the final straw; Jacob finally snaps and launches himself at Embry.

"Both of you morons stop it now." All three of our heads whip around to find the source of the deep, raspy voice. The source was closer than I had originally thought and I find my self face to face with our rescuing prince.

_**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a Happy Valentine's Day. Please vote and review. I'm sticking to my word; no new chapters until I get ten reviews. So I apologize for the late update, but really I can't review until I get those reviews. The faster the reviews come in the faster the chapters will come out. So go Review, Review, Review. **_

_**THANK YOU!**_


	18. Not Again

_**A/N: Holy crow you guys are amazing. I received seventeen reviews for the last chapter. That's a new record. For all of you who were confused by Embry's actions, well I'll try to explain it better in this chapter. I'm really glad you all are staying with me here even though I'm so slow to update. The weekend really is the only time I can get out new chapters because my week is so packed. Even though you were all great with reviewing I still didn't get anymore votes in my poll. But that's enough for now on to the story. **_

* * *

RPOV:

Wide-eyed, Jake stands up dropping Embry flat on his back. "Embry, why don't you go ruin someone else's night. I'm sure your boyfriend's looking for you by now," Quil shouts. Jake's head whips towards Embry just in time to see his face flash red with either fury or embarrassment before stalking off into the trees. With a muttered string of profanities Embry disappears through the brush, but not before throwing us and obscene gesture from over his shoulder.

Jake and I both turn towards Quil whose hands are clasped tight over Clair's ears. As soon as Embry is out of ear shot Quil drops his hands and grunts happily to himself.

"What the," Jake stops himself and looks down at Clair playing with the frills of her dress. "What in the world was that?"

Quil stops laughing and turns towards Jake with an exasperated expression like he's trying to explain why two plus two equals four. "Think about it Jake. With you kind of MIA lately and with me spending so much time with Clair Bear, Embry's been feeling rejected. So, he's found someone else to hang with now, and I'll give you one guess as to who that is."

Jacob doesn't take long to think it through, and when he puts the pieces together his face puckers in disgust. "Paul?! That little sh. . . ." Quil glares at Jacob who groans at the necessity to keep the conversation PG for the sake of Clair. "That's delusional. So now he's a jerk _and_ he's insane. Is he rabid?"

"You know how Paul is. I guess it just kind of rubbed off. And how can you call anyone rabid? You're the one who attacked him," Quil accuses trying to hold back more laughter.

"Hey you try walking through the rez dressed as a vampire and then let's see how short your fuse is. You have no idea how many glowers and snide remarks I've gotten tonight. Of course most of those remarks were made behind my back when they thought I was out of earshot. Those cowards aren't big enough say that kind of cr- stuff to my face," Jake barks back.

I look down at my twiddling thumbs. I never meant to Jacob so much trouble.

Quil lets out a humorless bark. "Do you think for one second that if Clair didn't have some newfound fascination with Peter Pan that I'd be dressed like this? We can't help it Jake, and there's nothing wrong with that. Clair's happy so, by default, I am too."

I look up at Quil to see him smiling at me. I can't help but to smile back, even if it is just some weak half smile. I fully take in Quil's Peter Pan costume for the first time tonight. He's wearing an extra long forest green collared t-shirt. Instead of buttons there is a thin brown leather cord that crisscrosses over the opening. Both sleeves and the bottom have been cut with the classic triangular pattern that imitates the appearance of leaves. Around his waist is a brown leather belt with a carved wooden dagger hanging at his right hip. The best part, though, is tight green pants that boarder on the line of being Shakespearian tights. Lucky for him being a werewolf gives him very well toned legs – although Jake's are better. As final touches he's wearing a hand sewn green, felt hat with a red feather sticking out of the side and brown moccasins.

Clair, standing at Quil's side, is wearing a generic, store bought Tinker Bell dress. She is adorable though. Had Tinker Bell been a Quileute indian, she wouldn't have been this cute. With her dark brown hair pulled back in a messy bun her inviting chocolate brown eyes are able to shine reflecting some of the sequins from her dress.

I look up at Jake, his face has softened as he, too, admires Clair. Jake sighs and wraps his arm around my waist. "Yeah I guess you're right Quil. He just doesn't understand; I guess none of them do. We're the only ones with imprints so young." Being pulled against his side makes it extremely difficult to elbow Jacob in the side, but I manage.

"Qwil, I wanna get some more candies. Pwease," Clair begs tugging on Quil's shirt.

"Alright, alright, we'll go, but remember I said only two more houses." Clair crosses her arms and pouts at the restriction, but Quil ignores her and turns to us. "You guys want to join us?"

I look to Jake for approval. After the whole Embry incident I don't want to cause Jake any more trouble. If he'd assume we go home, I'll comply with that. "Go ahead Ness, who knows if we'll get to do this again next year." A genuine smile stretches across his face. Jake's previous anger has all but completely faded now.

"Are you ready to go," I say bending down to Clair's eyelevel. She bounces up on her toes and squeals with excitement. "Ha, I guess I'll take that as a yes."

As Clair drags me up the next driveway Jake and Quil hang back on the sidewalk catching up and gossiping like old ladies. Clair doesn't drop my hand until she needs it to hold open her nearly full bag. The lady behind the door ogles at Clair and me appraisingly when she hears the sweet lisp that Clair hasn't grown out of yet saying, "Twick or tweat." Maybe because it's getting later or maybe because no one can deny such an adorable little girl what she wants, the lady behind the door gives us extra candy making Clair's face light up even brighter. I reach out my hand for hers and we practically skip back to our respective werewolves each of us in a haze of euphoria.

"Wow Quil you've really taught her how to work these people. She's up there milking them for each drop of chocolate she can get." Quil laughs in that that's-my-girl kind of way and Clair beams up at him.

"Her mom says that we each get half of the goods so I'm just trying to make sure the halves are big enough. Although it really doesn't matter, in the end Clair will probably end up with my half anyway." Quil looks down at Clair's bag, sizing it up. "Hmm, Clair, it looks like you have enough candy to last you for a while. What do you say we call it a night?"

"No," she whines. The look of desperation in her eyes is heartbreaking. "But . . . but . . . you said we could do _two_ more. We only did _one_!"

"Ok Clair I guess I have to be fair, but you have to promise not to cause any trouble when we're done or we can be done right now." Quil is warring against all the muscles in his face to keep from smiling.

Clair drops her eyes as if analyzing the pompoms atop her shoes before answering, "Yeth Qwil. No pwoblems, I pwomise."

"Good." Quil finally let's the smile spread across his face as he leans down to kiss Clair on the forehead. It's not awkward to watch – "It's not like that for him now," I remember Jake telling me when I questioned him about Quil imprinting on Clair – it's brotherly, protective, sweet.

For this last house Clair turns on _all _the charm. Before we even walk to the door the maniacal little genius hands off her bag to Quil and tells him to hide it. Confused, I follow Clair up the drive as she confidently tells me to "play along." I reach for the bell, but Clair just grabs my arm and shakes her head.

"I don't wanna ring the bell," she screams hysterically. "You're just gonna take all the candies _again_. Everybody likes you better!"

"Come on Clair don't be like that. I'm sure someone will give you candy eventually," I respond slightly baffled.

The handle to the front door giggles as the owner tries to unlock the deadbolt. The door swings open to reveal a short man in his early thirties. "Girls, what's going on out here? Don't people usually just say 'trick or treat'?"

This man obviously does not have any children and is eager to do whatever is necessary to keep the peace. A perfect target.

"I losed my candy bag and no one will give me anymore. Nessie keeps taking all of it," Clair recites without missing a beat.

The man at the door gives me a frantic glare for being so rude to this poor child. "Hey honey, don't worry. I'll be right back I promise." He quickly runs inside leaving the door cracked. From what I can see he's run into his kitchen. Within seconds he's back holding, in one hand, a plastic grocery bag and, in the other, his bowl of Halloween candy.

"Um, here, how about this?" The man quickly flicks two pieces at me before emptying the remainder of the bowl into the plastic bag. He gives Clair a frenzied smile and hands her the bag. "I know it's not much, but I hope that can make up some of what you lost."

Clair gives a little sniffle and takes the bag graciously. "Thank you so much sir."

With a quick, nervous laugh the man mumbles a "Have a good night ladies," and shuts the door. As we walk back to the sidewalk the front porch lights outside switch off, the signal for no more trick-or-treaters.

On the curb we find Jake and Quil both pounding their fists with rapturous laughter. Apparently they heard the whole thing. Clair simply smiles innocently and grabs her candy bag from the ground to dump the contents of the plastic bag into it. I never knew how diabolical Clair is.

The walk back to Clair's house is short. Jake and Quil spend the majority of that trip laughing or reliving the moment, with commentary of course. We have to stand out on the walk in front of the house for a few moments while Jake and Quil regain their composure. They don't want Clair's mom to question what's so amusing.

Once inside Clair leads me strait to her room. The walls are painted a soft green with fairy stickers and flowers arranged haphazardly from floor to ceiling. All the furniture in the room is of a set of matching white pieces. I sit on her Tinker Bell bedspread as she changes into her pajamas.

"Will you read me my night time story before bed," Clair shouts from the adjoining bathroom.

"Doesn't your mom usually do that," I call back.

"Yeah, that's why I want someone new."

How could I possibly say "no" to her? "Sure, I'll do it. Do you have a preference?"

"Just pick one from the shelf." She peeks around the corner and points to a white bookcase in the corner.

I trudge over to take a look at the inventory. It looks like I have my choice between Peter Pan, Barbie princess, horses, and a variety of Disney classics. I close my eyes and reach out hoping to grab a book at random. However, with a photographic memory I can see the bookshelf with perfect recollection behind my eyelids. I sigh exasperated and pull out _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. I sit back on the bed and wait for Clair to return.

"Hmm I haven't read that one," she says wriggling herself beneath the sheets. I sit up strait and open my eyes not realizing that they had been closed in the first place.

"How can you not know _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_? Everyone knows that one. Is _Peter Pan_ the only one you've read?" Clair nods her head shyly. "Well you're going to love this one. I promise."

Although this is one of my favorite children's books, this one probably wasn't the best to choose. Clair makes me do different voices for each individual character and is very set on her no recycling policy. I think by the third dwarf I'd run out of distinct voices. However, I was lucky in that Clair fell asleep half way through the book.

I creep out of the room to find Jake and Quil sitting on the couch watching TV. "So did you have fun reading momma," Jake asks sarcastically.

I just grin and walk over to him. Licking my thumb I lean over the back of the couch and rub at his cheek. "You missed a spot there," I say referring to the face paint that Jacob had mostly washed off.

"Ugh Nessie," Jake says flipping me over into his lap.

"Guys seriously, this isn't even my house and Clair is sleeping. Keep it down please." Quil's the one who sounds maternal now. Jake and I look at each other laughing quietly to ourselves, but we do decide that it's about time to head back.

By the time we head out the streets have cleared. No more ringing bells or children laughing. The only noise in this profound silence is the soft hum of street lamps. Neither of us wants to interrupt the peace so instead I walk silently with Jake's arm around me shoulder. Jacob mimics my silence, but with my head pressed against his chest I can hear the rhythmic sounds of his beating heart and relaxed breathing.

After a few blocks I rub my hand across his cheek asking if we should call my mom yet. "I guess we should. It will take her a little while to get here." Jake pulls the thin black cell phone from his back pocket and dials Mom's number.

"Hey Bella, can you come pick us up in front of the store? . . . . . Yeah we had a good time. We'll tell you about it in the car. . . . . Alright see you then. Bye." Jake hangs up the call and puts the phone back into his pocket before looking down at me. "Your mom will meet us in front of the store, but we'll probably get there before her."

"I don't know about that. Mom's been driving more and more like Dad every day." Jake's body shakes with his hushed laughter. We continue to walk in silence just simply enjoying each other's company.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," Jake shouts out of no where. My senses go on alert and I scan the streets for some explanation of Jacob's outburst. Although we are only a block away from the store the road is completely deserted.

"Jake, what?" Just than I smell it, or them. Embry and Paul are waiting for us somewhere in the overgrowth just ahead. Jake shouts profanities into the dark, seemingly, to no one. After insulting their mothers one to many times they finally step out onto the sidewalk. With Jake's arm still around my shoulder I can feel the furious tremors make their way through his body. I grab at his hand and hold it tightly in both of mine.

"Ha, you were right Embry. He looks just as ridiculous as you said," Paul calls out.

"Oh no you missed it. He had a crap load of make up on earlier," Embry corrects him.

"Make up you say? Wow Jake I didn't know you swing that way. I guess hanging out with vampires messes you up more than I had originally thought."

"We were just getting ready to leave so you can go back to the shit hole you crawled from," Jacob retorts trying to stay calm. The tremors haven't gotten any better; it's only a matter of time before he blows like a time bomb.

"Yeah Jake I don't blame you. I'd want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible if I'd abandoned my tribe and slept with the enemy," Paul says scornfully.

"Hey, Paul lay off. That was out of line," Embry defends, but I don't think either of the other two was paying any attention.

"Screw you Paul." The shaking through his body has gotten worse so I try to pull Jake towards the store. Thankfully he follows along.

As soon as we pass Paul has to get in the last word. "No, that's what I have your sister for." That last smartass remark is all it takes.

Jake whips around and lunges for Paul phasing in the process. No one can phase as quickly as Jake and Paul is caught completely off guard. Needless to say, Jake rams into him like an enraged bull with horns out ready for the kill.

Paul flies back into a tree and hits his head pretty hard, hard enough to knock any human unconscious. However, he is able to scramble to his feet and slowly phase as well before Jake hits him again. This time both wolves tumble through the brush and eventually out of sight.

I look back to Embry with shock plastered clear across my face. "Idiots," he mumbles stripping off his shorts. He, too, phases and runs off after his brothers leaving me alone on the sidewalk.

"Well that's just fabulous," I shout into nothingness. I lean towards the trees to pick up their scent thinking I might as well join the fun too. Before I can take my first step I hear the distinct sound of tires kicking up rumble from behind me. Mom's here. I sprint to the passenger's side door and get it.

"Um, aren't you forgetting someone," Mom asks confused.

"Nope."

"Ok then, how was your night?" Mom's brow furrows as she struggles to understand.

"Oh it was wonderful."

"Was it?"

"Yeah, all up until Paul shows up. Being the jerk that he is, our little run-in ended up as a battle of insults and now Jake, Paul and Embry are duking it out in the forest somewhere."

"Well then, that is wonderful now isn't it?" Mom takes out her cell phone and, no doubt, dials Dad's number.

_**

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter. I really hope you guys like this one. I'm putting up a few links on my profile of Peter Pan for Quil and a picture of what Clair's costume looks like to me since I really didn't describe it that much. Anyway, I'm dead tired, but I forced myself to stay up because I knew that if I didn't do it tonight it wouldn't get done. So now please go review and if you haven't voted please go do that as well. I really need more votes. **_

_**THANK YOU!**_


	19. It Never Ends

_**A/N: Wow you are so amazing. I don't know if it was because the site crashed or what, but everyday since it's been up my email has been stuffed with emails from you guys! For this chapter I received twenty reviews!!! I'm not a big fan of exclamation points, but this seems too amazing not to include them. Also I have at least ten more votes in my poll box. That brings the tops three choices extremely close to each other. Hmm looks like anyone who hasn't voted should get moving. So without further stalling, here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

RPOV:

Mom clicks her cell phone off and cuts the engine. "Show me what happened," she urges.

I place my hand against her cheek and do what she asks. I relive the moments from when Paul made his appearance to just before she showed up. She nods and opens her door. Before I can ask she's at my door impatiently waving me out of the car. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you think running would be faster," she replies softly in a way only a mother could. She uses that polite tone that doesn't mock me for missing the obvious and comes along with an everyone-says-stupid-things-sometimes look.

I let out a nervous chuckle and hop out of the passenger's side and Mom tugs on my arm. I push the door shut and follow her into the overgrowth. By the time the soft click of the door reaches my ears we are already racing deep through the thick green foliage.

We follow the wolves' scent like a neon flagged trail crisscrossing around bushes and bouncing off of tree trunks. _How far could they have gone already?_ The soft squish of muck under our shoes is the only sound besides our even, rhythmic breathing. Animal instincts must have sent the local creatures packing; not even a faint whoosh of departing wings penetrates the crisp, still night air. The smell of rain that drips from the flora so thick it's almost tangible.

"Is Dad coming," I ask breaking the silence.

"No he's still at Charlie's house. They're playing an unfair game of poker and he doesn't want to startle Charlie by leaving so abruptly. Your father wanted to call Carlisle, but I don't think that will be necessary." Mom looks down and smiles warmly. The gesture seems out of place considering the circumstance – trying to make peace between three ferocious werewolves – but it's comforting just the same. "So I guess it looks like we're on our own this time."

Silence pierces the air once again and we continue our hunt. My muscles are tense, on edge as I wait for any sign of Jacob. The scent is thickening, but that's not enough; I need some sight or sound. As I see the clawed bark and broken branches of trees I can feel more adrenaline pumping into my system. A few times Mom, or even I, steps on a branch and my body twitches, ready to jump into action. Mom laughs quietly to herself and I glare. _How can you be so relaxed_ at_ a time like this?_

I don't even realize I asked to question out loud until she responds. "From what you showed me, I have a pretty good feeling that Embry will side with Jacob in this fight or not even go on the offensive at all. Either way Paul is the only one who is in any danger here. To be honest with you, I never cared too much for Paul anyway."

"Mom," I shout in disbelief. She's always been so civil if not pleasant to everyone she ever meets with. I've never seen her with a sour side unless it's with Uncle Em, but he could make a nun swear.

With my senses on high alert I wonder why we haven't heard them already. The extent of damage done to the surrounding plant life is enough to suggest a vicious fight, and those usually make enough of a commotion so shake roots from the soil. Lost in concerned speculation I almost get clothes lined by Mom as she stretches out her arm as a halt. I search for the source of out traffic jam and find it in the form of three circling werewolves.

I push back an obscuring fern for a better view. At the moment my massive russet wolf is the closest to me making it easier to inspect for injuries. Jake's ears are ironed against his head and the hackles on his back are so perfectly strait they may never flatten out again, but no injuries can be seen. I exhale and sigh in relief. He's ok.

However, that's more than I can say for the other two. Embry has a shallow bite mark on his front right leg just below where is elbow would be. The wound looks to be more defensive then anything confirming Mom's earlier speculations. Paul, on the other hand, much worse off. The most noticeable of his injuries is the deep gash across the top of his muzzle. He is also limping on one of his back paws, but is trying not to show it. It may just be me, but his tail also looks slightly crooked and limp. I wonder how that will affect him once he phases back.

I almost want to ask Mom, but as I turn my head I realize she is no longer crouched at my side. Ugh, stupid inability to be attentive. I look back out to the orbiting wolves and find that they have stopped circling. They stand erect no longer looking at each other with hostility, but at Mom in the center of their ellipse. Their heavy panting is the only sound in this wordless battle although I'm certain profanities are being shot like piercing arrows towards one another.

"Paul get out of here," Mom orders using stern tone that couldn't be challenged. Paul takes a step back and growls. "Now," Mom threatens. Paul's lip pulls back over his teeth, but he continues to retreat. "I have no doubt that Sam is on his way right now, so get lost." With one last bark of resentment Paul turns towards the trees and disappears from sight.

With Paul gone I step out from behind my sheltering fern and walk over to Jake. As I rub my hand against the fur of his stomach he falls back on his haunches and sighs.

"Jake, we really don't need you be getting into anymore fights like this. You have to learn to control yourself better," Mom says. Jake turns his head away and huffs like a child being scolded. "I assume I'm correct in thinking Sam will be here soon." This time she looks to Embry who nods lethargically. "Well then, Nessie, you and Jake head back to the car. I think there might be something in the trunk Jake can use to cover himself up with for the time being. I'll stay here and talk to Sam then meet up with you shortly." Mom tosses me the car keys and I head back towards the road with Jake on my heels.

The walk to the car is filled with silent tension. I walk with my arms crossed and occasionally mumble something along the lines of "idiot" to Jacob. He trudges through the muck behind me just out of my line of sight. Once or twice I peak over my shoulder and watch Jake out of my periphery. His head is hung low in shame and I find it hard to stay angry with him.

I turn away and instead focus on following Mom's scent back to the car. Out of nowhere Jake runs up from behind and knocks my knees out from under me with his nose. I fall back awkwardly against his head and neck with the heel of my boot almost gouging out his left eye. Jacob barks cheerfully at my discomfort and throws back his head flipping me onto his back.

"I can walk just fine, Jacob," I protest. The sound of Jake's eyes rolling back in his head is almost audible as he ignores me.

As Jacob speeds up I grab handfuls of fur in my fists and lean my head between his shoulder blades. The warm, comfortable familiarity of this position dissolves my anger like there was never any reason to be upset in the first place. The wind lashes against my face and I push my body deeper into his thick coat. Velvety strands of fur brush against my skin with the easy movements of his muscles. I close my eyes and inhale the warm perfume that is Jake. His dense woodsy scent surrounds me, and coupled with the warmth of his captures all the relaxing pleasure of a campfire.

The rhythmic pulses of his heart, steady expansion of his lungs, and rocking motions of his run send me into a deep trance of utter relaxation. An urgent bark sends me sitting rigid in surprise. With Jake's fur still tightly clutched in my fists he yelps as I pull his fur up with me.

"What," I mumble incoherently. Looking around I notice we're at the car again. I look down and see myself tugging on his fur. "Oh yeah, sorry." I quickly drop his coat and rub where I assume would be sore. Rolling over I throw my feet to one side similarly to dismounting a horse. Apparently, though, Jake thinks I need help getting down so he shakes out his back sending me, backside first, into the wet muck below.

"Jerk," I say brushing the mushy filth from the back of my pants. "See if I give you that damn blanket now." I walk over to the trunk and confirm the presence of said blanket. "Oh look, I've found some of your old sweats from when you took the car out last. Yeah, I don't think you'll get those either."

Jake growls and steps towards the trunk, but I slam it shut before he can sneak a peek. He wines pitifully and lies on the ground in submission. Doing some sort of doggie crawl Jake pushes himself forward to lay his head at my feet. His chocolate brown eyes beg with more emotion than any animal could even fathom portraying.

He squeaks once more so I bend down to scratch behind his ears. "What is it boy? Timmy's fallen in the well again?!" I gasp in feigned horror. An impatient rumble emanates from Jake's chest and I laugh. "Oh I'm sorry Jake, I don't speak dog." He finally lets out a full growl and stands up. Although he towers over me in all his massive glory he's lacking in intimidation.

I turn my back and hop onto the trunk. After a moment's hesitation he too turns away and huffs off to the front of the car. The cold metal from the car sends a shiver up my spine through the soggy fabric of my pants and my irritation is rekindled. I turn around and peer through the back and front windshields to see Jacob leaning against the hood. He's in a perfect position.

Although he can't use his silent correspondence on me like he does with his brothers I can still communicate with him, but only if I concentrate enough. As Mom has learned how to expand her power I became interested in how I could expand mine. As first I tried passing my thoughts without any physical contact at all, but nothing came of that. Papa Carlisle thinks that my thoughts are more like electrical currents that travel through objects and not just mere brainwaves like Dad hears. The first time it happened was really by accident. I was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch with Jacob. I had been in a bad mood for one reason or another all day so Jacob had stayed with me although he had finished his food. He just sat there leaning against his elbow watching me pick at the food I didn't want to eat. Uncle Em materialized at my side and whispered some smartass remark in my ear that pushed me over the edge. I slammed my fist on the table out of fury and took a deep breath as I prepared to shout any profanity that came to mind at Uncle Em. Before I had the chance to Jacob gasps and falls from his seat with white shock painted across his face. Apparently when I slammed my fist down I had sent a momentarily blinding shock of anger at Jake.

Ever since then I have been working on sending my thoughts through objects. The only restriction is that we both have to be in contact with the object I'm sending the current through. I've tried sending my thoughts through the ground, but the Earth is so massive the currents get lost in its depth.

Now, I press my hands against the trunk of the car just hard enough not to make dents. With Jake leaning against the hood, the car is perfect for channeling my thoughts. I close my eyes, deep breath. I concentrate all the energy through my palms and direct it towards Jake. Like my own spider web, the thoughts expand from my hands, but still stay connected to my mind.

I can feel as my thoughts stretch farther away until they seep into Jake's conscious blocking out his own perceptions. I taunt him with images of him sitting curled up in a ball in the back seat of the car trying not to expose himself as we drive back to Grandpa Charlie's house. Jake growls and barks pleadingly.

A distant rustle from the surrounding forest captures my attention and I lose my connection. Inhaling deeply I taste the air in an attempt to clarify who or what is approaching. The familiar floral scent is comforting. Mom is almost here. I jump from my perch atop the car and pop open the trunk once more. I rumple up the old sweats into a ball and shoot them over the car where they land squarely on top of Jake's head. I can see his ears perk up and he barks thankfully before running off to phase back to his human form.

"How'd things go with Sam," I ask as Mom steps onto the sidewalk. She looks up and smiles.

"Everything has been taken care of. Paul and Embry will get what's coming to them. There's no need to worry about that."

I toss her the keys and climb into the passenger's side. After a while Jake runs out from the brush with a goofy smile on his face. Mom revs the engine softly to hurry him up.

"What are you so happy about? And what took you so long," I ask as he climbs into the seat behind me. Turning around in my seat I find Jacob's face closer than I thought it'd be. He's leaning up close with hands on either side of the headrest eyes wide with excitement like he's just heard the best gossip. Actually I'm not too far off in that assumption.

"Well, while I was stuck in my wolf form, thank you Nessie, Sam took the opportunity to chew me out first. Yeah it wasn't really my fault, but I still attacked first. Anyway, after he was done with me I got to stay and listen as Paul and Embry got their asses handed to them. Ha! It was great. They hated that I was still listening, but they listen while I was under the gun so I thought it was only fair that I was there for them as well. Besides there wasn't a damn thing either of them could do about it anyway." Jake finishes with a deep laugh from his stomach like he's just explained the brilliant plot to some hilarious comedy he's just seen.

I shake me head and turn around so he can't see the smile playing at the corners of my lips. We sit in silence and finally relax. The hum of the engine and the steady repetition of trees as we fly past the window are soothing. They let the built up tension ooze from our muscles and we are finally able to lean back, sigh, and say "This has been a long day."

As we pass the worn "The City of Forks Welcomes You" sign Mom chuckles to herself and looks back at Jacob through her rearview mirror. Jake looks at her questioningly and furrows his brow. "You know Alice is going to kill you when she sees what you've done to yourself, Jake."

Jake scowls down at the seat and curses under his breath. "I'm not afraid of her. What is she going to do, throw hair curlers at me," Jake scoffs.

"Don't be an idiot. You know there's a lot more to Alice than that. She's vicious when she wants to be. Like a Chihuahua. Those little freaks are ferocious," I say knowing full well that Jake knows how menacing Alice can be. He gives a little nervous laugh and stares out the window putting an end to our brief conversation.

We pull up in front of Grandpa Charlie's house and cut the engine. I can't hear anything out of the ordinary from inside the house so we shut our doors and head up the walk. As we approach the door I glance over at Mom and Jacob on either sides of me. They nod encouragingly so I raise my knuckles to knock on the door. With my fist inches away from making contact with the wood Alice throws it open glaring angrily at Jake. I don't think she even comprehends that Mom and I are standing right in front of her as well.

"You filthy mutt what have you done to yourself," Alice screeches like an eagle on a warpath.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Once again I would like to give thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or PMed me during the week. For several days in a row every time I opened my inbox I had at least ten new messages. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING. Please keep up the good work and review. The next chapter is going to be the last one! So review and tell me how you think it should end. **_

_**THANK YOU**_


	20. Chocolate Coated

_**A/N: Ah alas it is here, the last chapter. I know, I know it' s a difficult thing to see, what with this story going on for four months now. Way to finish with a bang though. You've topped review record by seven with a total 27 reviews for the last chapter! The poll isn't looking to shabby either. Ok this is starting off at Charlie's house after Edward got the call from Bella. Alice, Charlie and Edward are in the living room playing poker. **_

* * *

CPOV (surprise!)

With my hand already down I watch Edward and Alice stare intently into each other's eyes almost with concentrated frustration. "Come on I folded five minutes ago, let's get this hand over with." I urge.

No response came from either of them. However, a grim smile slowly pulls at the corners of Alice's pale lips. Her eyes become out of focus, no, that's not right. More like they focus somewhere else outside of our game, the room, the house. As Alice's thin, devious smile spreads wider Edward's gaze drops discouragingly to his hand.

"Cheater," he mumbles before throwing his cards across the table. Alice claps her hands in excitement and scoops up the remaining chips. I lean back in my chair and furrow my brow. _Cheater? How do you really cheat in poker?_

An emotion flashes through Edward's composure too fast for me to be sure that it was actually there. Was that shock? He turns to me slightly irked from losing the game, but all-in-all in a pleasant mood. "I'm just too easy to read that's all. My poker face isn't that great," he says answering my question. Did I say that out loud?

"Don't forget to wear your sunglasses next time," Alice chirps catching my attention. Voice like an angel, I'm practically butter. "Does anyone want to play another hand?" My jaw slacks open a bit. I can't feel the muscles to move it or even close it. I numbly nod my head.

"Charlie you haven't a chip to your name. I think the game's over. Let's just declare Alice the winner," Edward discourages. I lower my gaze unwillingly to the table. He's right; I'm flat busted. "Besides Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee will be here any minute now."

I shrug my shoulders and push my chair from the table. Picking up the living room gives me something to do where I can look down. I don't want to seem so shot down. After returning my chair to the kitchen I head back to the living room with the intention of tediously stacking up the chips. To my utter surprise when I return they are already neatly stacked in their holder and organized by color.

"Um thanks Alice. Wow you're fast." She beams up at me and my insides wiggle like jello. Edward rolls his eyes, but I don't pay much attention. I pick up the deck of cards and the stacked chips and take them to the hall closet full of other miscellaneous junk.

I return expecting to find everything as it was, but maybe Edward and Alice having one of their strange nonverbal conversations. I've finally figured out that that's what their doing with those cryptic head nods and shifty eye movements. These people are strange. Anyway I walk into the living room and almost fall on my face as my feet halt, but my upper half keeps moving. Inertia, isn't that what it's called?

Edward is gripping Alice's forearm I almost yell at him about cutting off her circulation his grasp is so tight – there are bound to be bruises tomorrow – but then I see the look on her face. My angel has fallen. Her expression is almost demonic. Alice's face is scrunched with fury creating unflattering wrinkles that look more like cracked tile than folded skin. With her teeth gnashed together she looks as if she's ready to bite, to rip, to tear.

"Um. . . Alice," is all I can say. What should I say? Can I even help? Before I have time to make myself seem like a wasted third wheel the door rings saving me from feeling useless and ridiculous.

"Hey Dad," Bella greets me as I open the door. Three of my favorite people stand just across the threshold all displaying varying degrees of exuberance. Bella looks as beautiful as ever, well as she's ever looked after her honeymoon. I shutter slightly, but I don't think they could see the small tremor that rolled off my skin. Nessie, even from just this evening, looks older. She is a little disheveled though from being out and running around. Jake, well, he's just Jake. His face has been washed and he now sports a ratty old pair of sweat pants. So all-in-all he looks normal except for his hair that's still gelled back a bit.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?" Nessie catches my attention as she nods her head enthusiastically. She holds up her loaded shopping bag for emphasis. "That's great. I'm so glad you had a good time." I step forward and give Nessie a hug simultaneously pulling her into the house since the wind has just picked up. Jake and Bella follow us in. I let go of Nessie, give Jacob a friendly slap on the back and walk over to my baby girl. "Hey Bells," I say softly as I squeeze her tighter. Becoming a grandpa and having my daughter married all within a few months has made me slightly more sentimental. Or maybe it's my old age.

I flip my wrist over to look at the time. "Hmm you guys better get going it's getting late. And Jake you look so tired."

That's when it happens. I high pitched groan bursts from the living room and Alice storms towards the door. "Oh I'm _sure_ Jake must be so exhausted from his long night. Do anything exciting Jake?" Alice's breathing peaks and her voice impossibly raises an octave higher than her already glass shattering soprano.

"Yeah now that you mentioned it I got attacked by a _dog_ and he ripped my costume to shreds," Jake retorted with his voice suddenly hostile. From his tone I'm pretty sure he isn't talking about a real dog. Oh no, I don't want to hear this.

"Are you sure it was just some dog? It may have been rabid. I can get Carlisle to inject his big needle into your stomach just to make sure you haven't been infected. I'll do it myself if you want."

"That is so kind of you, but I think I'll be fine. Besides, Alice, I don't want any blood shed." I really feel like I'm missing something. Heck, I know I'm missing something. The Police Chief Swan in me wants to click on his flashlight and search for hidden meaning. However, the realistic and sane part of me wants to rudely kick them out of my house. I can't do either so I'm stuck. I just keep chanting to myself. I don't want to know. I don't need to know.

I look over to Edward and Bella for help. They are leaning against the wall. Bella looks a little worried, but for some reason also slightly bored like a Floridian watching the rain blow by as she sits by her window waiting out another hurricane warning – Renee says those things come about a dime a dozen. Edward, on the other hand, looks vaguely entertained. I glare at him suspiciously. He just shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the fight.

"Oh, don't you worry there won't be any blood shed from this shot. I don't think anyone in the house could stand the stench anyway. There will be no blood to be had, but there might be some tenderness and bruising," Alice threatens.

"Hmm yes I think there might also be some nausea as well. So much so the sight of even one of your gaudy, overly priced purses may send me over edge."

Alice gasps and glares even harder, "At least I don't run around naked most of my time!"

"Yeah well at least my natural diet isn't cannibalistic," Jake shouts enraged. Back up a second. Cannibalism? I don't want to know. I don't need to know. What the hell is going on?

"You total asshole; you did not just go there!"

"Oh yes I did," Jake says with superiority.

"That's a complete distortion of the truth and you know that. Besides I don't eat humans, butt licker." Humans, as in she's not. I don't want to know. I don't need to know.

Before I get any deeper into the unknown the phone rings. My saving grace. I run to the kitchen and answer; no one's there. Who care's they don't know that.

"Hey guys I'm really sorry to interrupt, but this is an important call. So I guess I will talk to you all soon," I shout with my hand over the receiver. Alice and Jake glare at each other for a second more before Alice takes off the demonic mask and switches back to my angel.

"Alright Charlie, thanks for having us over and letting me beat you at poker. See you later," Alice sings with all the grace of a harp. She spins around grabbing Nessie's hand as she skips out the door. Jake drags his feet across the rug as he huffs towards the car. Bella waves a timid good-bye and follows Jake.

I look over at Edward wondering why he hasn't left. He holds up his open cell phone showing that he's on the line with someone. With one quick flick of his finger the phone flips closed ending the call. A buzzing dial tone in my ear tells me I've been disconnected.

Silently I hang up the receiver not once taking my eyes off of Edward. He shoots me a brief half-wave then disappears out the door leaving alone in my kitchen utterly perplexed.

RPOV:

As Mom ambles, at human pace, down the walkway she pulls out her keys and presses the automatic unlock so that we can get settled while we wait for Dad. I scoot over to the far window so that Alice can sit in the middle. However it is Jake who huffs into the car after me.

"Where's Alice," I ask confused.

"Who cares," Jake retorts.

"Stop being such a wimp. Suck it up already." He shrugs his shoulders causing me to groan exasperatedly. If he won't tell I guess I have to find out on my own. I lean over his rigid lump of a body and hang my head out of the open door.

I watch Alice as she turns towards Dad and smiles thankfully. He nods his head answering some unasked question smiling as well. With that, Alice leans in to give her brother a quick hug before disappearing into the surrounding overgrowth.

Mom tosses Dad the keys from over the top of the car and they slide into their seats in perfect sync. Dad quickly starts the engine and peals down the road, not hurriedly, but in his normal, impatient way.

"So honey how was your night apart from the last bit," Mom asks genuinely interested.

I sigh. Instead of having to explain the whole evening I simply rummage through my memory reservoir and pull out the night's event. I lean forward and place my palm against Mom's cheek as this is the easiest way to communicate. Thankfully Dad can listen from a distance as it would be difficult to "tell" them both at the same time despite the fact that I don't wear a seatbelt.

Being human makes it slightly harder for me to pull up exact details from my photographic memory. Although I'm faster than any other human, I'm still slower than Mom and Dad or any other vampire for that matter. Consequently we are no more than a few minutes away from home when I'm done regaling my parents with my night.

"Well Jake, it looks like you did a fairly decent job taking care of my girl. Thanks," Dad says looking back at us through the rearview mirror. Jake decides to be civil. He gives a weak smile and mumbles "Glad I could help," in a dull monotone. He shouldn't have ever bothered. It's not like Dad doesn't know what he's thinking anyway.

"No but it's the thought that counts," Dad defends.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You know what I mean Nessie." And I do. At least he made some effort.

With Jacob's bad mood I scoot closer to him and lean against his side. I rub his arm silently until he sighs and stares down at me with a genuine Jake smile. He kisses my forehead and strokes my hair. We finish out the car ride silently relishing the moment. Mom and Dad comply with our unspoken wish for peace and converse nonverbally. I think one of these days we should all just take signing lessons. It would make these silent conversations a lot easier on who ever is talking with Dad. At that Dad gives a slight chuckle and pulls into the garage.

We stroll casually into the house with the majority of the family occupying the living room. I skip over to Uncle Em and swing my sack of contraband in his face.

"Wow Ness, you couldn't rob a candy shop for that much loot," He laughs snatching the bag from my hands.

"Give me my candy back," I wine jumping to reach the sack as he waves it over my head. Every time I jump he moves the bag, too fast, back out of my reach.

"Oh come on Ness, you're not going to share," he complains with feigned hurt at my rudeness.

"Stop being stupid you don't eat candy. You don't even like the smell." He smiles arrogantly and I stop jumping.

"And _you_ do?" His question startles me for a moment, but my anger flares back up quickly. I get that from dear old Dad.

"That's not the point jerk. Now give it back."

"Well since you asked _so_ nicely…" He tosses the bag at me and falls back onto the couch with Aunt Rose.

Hugging the bag against my chest I turn towards Jake. He eyes my incredulously as if wondering if I'm about to get on my knees and stroke the bag while mumbling "my precious." In my moment of regression I stick my tongue out at him and stomp off towards the piano. The edge of the raised platform makes a nice seating option away from the rest of the family. Although I can still feel their eyes on me I keep my head down and sort through the candy.

Chocolate goes in this pile. Tootsie rolls go over here. Hmm I need a section for lollipops too. _Who gave me these?_ I think throwing a toothbrush and breath mints to the side. As I continue to anally organize my candy a warm hand slides down my back. An uncontrollable shiver runs down my spine.

"What _are_ you going to do with all this candy," Jake whispers, his warm breath washing across the side of my face.

"Um, you can have it if you want," I stutter breathlessly. I look up to meet his eyes and see them sparkling with eager expectation. I turn my attention back towards my stash and easily finding what I'm looking for. Being obsessive compulsive can have its advantages at times.

"Here, start with one," I say tossing Jake a full sized Hershey's bar. He snatches it out of the air and kisses me on the cheek at the same time.

Unwrapping the entire bar Jake tosses the wrapper into my now empty candy bag. He excitedly breaks the bar into its twelve individual pieces and pops the first two into his mouth. I laugh at his childlike simplicity and he sticks a chocolate coated tongue out at me.

"Gross Jake," I groan shoving him to the side, "How can you eat that junk. It's nothing but artificial chemicals."

"And pure goodness," he mumbles shoving two more pieces into his mouth. Clearly addicted by his forth piece he quickly reaches down for more only to find that his unnatural body heat has melted the chocolate into a substance with only a little more viscosity than pudding. "Damn, not again," he curses to himself.

Seemingly out of frustration, Jake closes his fist around the gooey brown puddle in his palm causing it to burst from the cracks between his fingers like an erupting volcano. "Man I hate it when my capacity for being a freak causes my chocolate to melt everywhere," I joke sarcastically.

"Yeah and you know what's even worse," He asks slyly, "When your freak of a boyfriend smear melted chocolate across your face." Jake reaches his chocolaty hand out towards me. My eyes widen, but instead of leaning back I try to push him away. Somehow I manage to push back at his arm at just the right moment and with just the right amount of force to change the course of his hand. So now instead this chocolate projectile coming towards me, it makes contact with Jake's face.

As he pulls his hand away the unmistakable shape of a hand can be seen smeared across his entire face. A chorus of laughter erupts from behind. Among them is the unmistakable trill from Alice. I hadn't even noticed that she'd made it home, but I guess the run put her in a better mood than before. I'm also sure that it gave her time to plot out her revenge. I don't turn around to confirm that she's here or what everyone else's reactions are. Instead I stare into the eyes of my chocolate covered werewolf.

Jake smiles warmly making my heart expand to the point of bursting out of my chest. It's all I can do to control myself as I pull him closer to me until our lips meet. Despite the sickeningly sweet chocolate coating over Jake's entire face I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it, "The End," to say it formally. I really hope you've all had as much fun reading it as I have had writing it. Please review! Also my poll will end March 15 so you better get those votes in if you haven't. Before I continue on with my next story, though, I will write about Edward being mischievous with Emmett as they torment the nosy kid like I promised. Also I will write a few one shots. One will be about Charlie (the real Charlie we've never seen before), another about Edward as he takes a vacation to Australia (thanks for the idea Pippi), and possibly another one about Nessie. Don't worry these are only one shots so it's not like I'm putting off writing the next story for that long. A big THANK YOU to all my loyal readers who have been following my story, and an even bigger one to those who have reviewed!**_

_**THANK YOU!!!**_


End file.
